A Whole New World
by VampGrlz271
Summary: Damien and Anthony Cullen are 17 year old twin brothers. Inhumanly handsome, charming, funny, excelling in every subject; They’re perfect. They’re vampires. Sons of Bella and Edward. But then, two new vamps. arrive at their high school.DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. In fact, I do not own any bestselling books. I just own the characters in my fan fictions. But only the ones I made up. **

**Sadly. Unfortunately. Devastatingly. Heartbreakingly…..and other sad words that you can think of. So, yeah. Intro time! **

Hi! It's me again! Tizzle Fo Fizzle Shizzie Fizzie Honda Civic (it's from the video "How to be Ninja")….Tirzah. With a new story! Yes. Woo. EVERY BAHDY BE HAHPAY!

…….

Moving on.

This story is A Whole New World, and I want to name it that because,

I was obsessed with Aladdin when I was little.

It seemed like a good title for this story.

It's titled this because it's a whole new world for Damien, Anthony, Raelain and Julieta. Raelain and Julieta's siblings have mates, and their parents are together. They've never really known love, and all of a sudden…You'll find out who they are later on in this intro. Damien and Anthony feel the same way. The rest of their family all have their own mates. They don't really know what love is like, and then they meet two new girls and everything changes. So, it's a whole new world.

Damien and Anthony Cullen are Bella and Edward's sons. They're vampires, and they underwent the transformation at 17, when Edward did. They are now completely vampires, and they're music prodigies, inhumanly handsome, and they excel in every subject. They have a fan club, consisting of Janna Shay, Megan Newton-Stanley, Starr Reddon, and Erin Clarks. Or as Damien and Anthony like to call them, The Fatal Four. There are other girls that like them, but four is enough, and I don't wanna make you have to memorize all those names.

Although, if I _was_ going to have others, their names would be Amethyst, Josie, Lisa, Hazel, and Ganya (I have a thing for really unusual names.)

So that you can picture what Damien and Anthony look like, I'm going to give physical descriptions of them.

Damien Sean Cullen has mahogany Brown hair, with Bronze streaks. It's almost styled just like Jason Dolley's or Cody Linely's (Spelling for their last names?) The mahogany Brown is from Bella, and the Bronze from Jasper! XDDD. Just kidding. It's from Edward, all you fellow idiots who actually thought I was serious about…18 seconds ago.

His eyes are Topaz, given the fact he drinks from animals, and not innocent bystanders.

Then, there are Green flecks in them, because Edward's eyes were Green.

He has pale skin, and he's at least 6 feet.

Anthony Benjamin Cullen looks exactly like Damien, but his Topaz eyes are flecked with Brown. He got the Brown from Bella.

Anthony is more of a clown, and Damien is more serious. Megan and Starr like Damien best, while Janna and Erin prefer Anthony.

Two new vampires come to Forks High School, the school where Damien and Anthony go. Their names are Raelain Morgana and Julieta Sapphire DeZimri. They live with Xander and Sadelle DeZimri, their adoptive parents. Their siblings are Ebony (girl), Edgar, Xavier, and Shayde (girl) DeZimri. But they may _not_ be introduced in _this_ story.

Raelain and Julieta are twin vampires, and at once, all the males at the high school fall in love with them. Including Damien and Anthony. Damien and Raelain, and Anthony and Julieta.

Raelain and Julieta are pretty much immune to Damien and Anthony's charms, but Damien and Anthony try for them anyways, and eventually….I can't tell you! You have to read. However, I'd like to give you physical descriptions of Raelain and Julieta too.

Raelain had wavy, long black hair. She has Topaz eyes, and pale skin.

Raelain is about 5 feet, 5 inches. She is not very much into shopping, but more into painting. She's usually serious, and likes to think. Raelain can play piano just as good as Damien.

Julieta has shorter black hair, and it's spiky. It's almost the same as Alice, except not as spiky, and maybe a little bit longer. She has Topaz eyes, but her eyes have red flecks in them, because she has a rebellious stage and went to drinking human blood instead of animals. Raelain and their sister Ebony found her however, and got her back to drinking from animals. Julieta is more carefree, and she absolutely loves to shop. Julieta loves to play piano as well. Julieta and Raelain were twin sisters before changed into vampires. Their full names are Raelain Morgana Evans DeZimri and Julieta Sapphire Evans DeZimri.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Before you go on to read the first _real_ chapter of this story, I'd be ecstatic if you'd review. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Suggestions for the story later on? Anything really is good. So, my dear readers review! And like many others, I shall give you a cookie.


	2. First Day

A Whole New World

A Whole New World

Summary- Damien and Anthony Cullen are 17 year old twin brothers. Inhumanly handsome, music prodigies, excelling in every subject; They're perfect. They're vampires. Sons of Bella and Edward. But when two vampires, Raelain and Julieta DeZimri arrive at their high school, what could possibly happen?

**Disclaimer: I bow down before you, Stephenie Meyer. I thank you for creating books so wonderful such as Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. AND ZOMG, I LOVE YOU EDWARD! **

Chapter One

Damien POV

_I was walking down the hallways of my high school, and Megan Newton-Stanley flounced up to me. I was alone in the hallways, with no other classmates, and no other students. Even Anthony wasn't with me, and he was almost always by my side. Everything was dark, and the classrooms were locked and the lights were shut off._

"_Hello, Damien." She purred, trying to flutter her eye lashes in a flirty way. It looked like she had something in her eyes. She was curling her curly blonde hair in her fingers, and she made her ice blue eyes really wide. Unnerving. _

"_Megan." I responded, walking on. She swooned as I said her name._

"_Damien, I was thinking-"_

"_Were you, now?" _

"_Yes, and I want to kiss you."_

_I staggered back, not expecting this at all. This was all very abrupt. _

"_N-no, Megan. I-I'm not sure…if my m-mom and dad…would approve of this…"_

"_That's okay! They don't have to know…" She whispered, putting her hands on my chest. I was walking backwards, and I slammed into a locker…hard._

"_Are you okay, Damien?" Megan asked in a sickly sweet tone. She still was not bothering to remove herself from my chest. Her hands were sticky with sweat, and it was going through my shirt. _

"_Just wonderful; Please, leave me alone, Megan." _

_She didn't respond. Instead, she pushed her mouth unto mine, and her hands tangled in my hair. She gasped into my mouth, and the taste was disgusting. It seemed like she forgot to brush this morning. She finally broke away, and…_

"MEGAN!" I yelled, shooting up in my bed. I woke up from my nightmare, panting for unnecessary air.

I clamped my hand over my mouth, peeking over at my brother Anthony, and he was watching me with a bemused expression. He was holding the remote to the stereo. He was listening to "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic at the Disco, one of the best bands of all time. **(A/N: Damien is able to sleep, because Bella was able to, but Anthony isn't. Damien inherited some of Bella's characteristics, Anthony got some of Edward's. Vice Versa, and then they share some things.)**

"Wow, Damien. I never thought _you'd_ dream about _Megan_. I never thought I'd hear _you_ scream _Megan's_ name out in your sleep. Then again, I don't think any boy in our grade, or just any boy in general would scream out Megan's name…but that's beside the point. If I were you, if I were going to fall in love with one of our stalkers, I'd choose Janna. At least she's cute." Anthony shook his head in mock sorrowfulness, forcing a wicked smirk back.

"It was a nightmare! Not a dream! Any dream that has Megan, Janna, Erin or Starr in it is a nightmare! After all these years of the dark side stalking us, I can't believe you wouldn't know that! Besides, why didn't you wake me up?! Do you _enjoy_ watching your brother suffer?!"

"Because I still enjoy watching your reactions whenever I make fun of you for have _nightmares _about our stalkers. And, I'm taking that as a trick question. Lastly, there was nothing on TV. Speaking of the Fatal Four, have you come up with a plan to get rid of them once and for all?"

"No. I thought you were supposed to be the evil mastermind."

"Yeah….but you're supposed to help with the plans. Remember that."

"'Kay then. I'm getting in the shower."

"You do that, Damien old buddy. Oh, hey! Why don't you call Megan and ask her if she'd like to help y-"

I stalked over, and stuffed a pair of dirty socks in his mouth.

"Ewwgh, Grossth!" He yelled, spitting the socks out of his mouth. I looked back and jumped. He was furious. I ran full speed to the bathroom laughing all the way. Since I got a head start, I was in there first. He knew better than to break down the door, because Esme would kill him.

"DAMIEN! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! COME BACK, AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" He yelled.

"I'm taking my shower! Go call Janna and ask her to keep you company!" I yelled back.

"AGH!" He yelled, and I could hear him pounding his way back to our room.

I was so glad the rest of my vampire family was hunting right now. They took Anthony and me hunting on weekends. If they were still here, they'd hear this conversation. Then I'd never live it down. How humiliating.

I got into the shower, and let the hot water relax my nerves. Anthony was great, but he got on my nerves so often.

After 15 minutes, I heard my Aunt Alice call,

"Damien! Two things. One, save some hot water for Anthony, and two…CAN I PICK YOUR OUTIFT FOR THE FIRST DAY BACK AT SCHOOL AFTER VACATION?!"

I froze, and tried to process what Alice had just said…

Pick…outfit…school….Oh no…

The outfits Alice usually picked Anthony and I got us only more attention from the Fatal Four. The last thing I needed was more attention from Megan. My dreams…or nightmares in this case, usually came true. I did NOT want to kiss Megan.

"Sure, Aunt Alice, but do you know where mom is?" I called back out, as I dried off. I got back into my T-shirt and flannel pants. Mom was the only one who could get rid of Alice.

"Yep! She's with Edward…" She snickered. So much for getting rid of Alice.

"I could have guessed…I'll be right out." I shuddered to think of what my _mom and dad_ were doing together. Thank you, Aunt Alice for the graphic images in my mind.

I could hear Anthony talking to Alice.

"Aunt Alice, _please_. Don't make Damien and I wear matching outfits again! _Please_. The last time you did that, Erin wouldn't stop squealing over how "cute" we looked. PLEASE. Don't you love us?!"

I stepped out. Anthony walked over to the bathroom, and closed the door. Aunt Alice shoved into my arms a pair of dark wash jeans, a cream turtle neck sweater, and tan jacket to wear over the sweater.

"Thank you, Alice." I tried to put back the sweater while her back was turned, but I couldn't very easily do that, her being psychic and all. It was too tight for my liking. Of course, Alice saw and threw my sneakers at my head. Her aim was horrible. One hit my chest, and the other one flew out the window, and I heard a cat shriek. I fell down hard on the floor, laughing.

"You –cracks up- missed –cracks up- me!" I was rolling on the floor.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and picked up a CD from the shelf next to her.

"HA!" She yelled, and threw it at me. It hit me in the head.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"'Hey' your self. Get dressed." And she went to look through Anthony's clothes.

Over her shoulder, she threw out a pair of dark wash jeans, a black turtle neck sweater and a black jacket to wear over the sweater. Anthony reappeared next to me in that very instant.

He took one look at his clothes, and then at mine, and yelled,

"Our outfits match!"

"Not the colors, Anthony." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not wearing the jacket. It matches what Damien is wearing!"

"It's going to snow today and people are going to wonder why the heck you're not wearing anything except for jeans and a turtle neck in 38 degree weather."

Anthony grumbled incoherently under his breath, too low for even a vampire to hear, and picked up his clothes, dressing in an instant.

Alice looked at us, and clapped her small hands.

"You guys look so great! I love this look!" She squealed.

"Damien, I'm going down stairs to play XBOX with Jasper. You coming? We still have 20 minutes before school." He was itching towards the door.

"No, thank you. I do not want to take part in any heated debates or arguments over idiotic things. I am sorry."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged.

Alice ran out, yelling mom's name.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Edward! Bella! Come and see Damien and Anthony! It's the best two outfits yet!"

Rosalie poked her head in our room. "God. I've never seen Alice so high."

"Yeah, you have," Anthony contradicted Rosalie, "remember that time in Bloomingdales? When she offered to buy the store? She was bouncing up and down so hard; she actually _made a hole _in the concrete floor. And all the customers cleared out of the store, not wanting to be around a hyperactive pixie of a vampire? And the manager of the store made Carlisle pay for all the damage done to the floor. And then she was denied from buying the whole store, so she just decided to buy all the merchandise instead."

"Oh, I remember that. She was permanently kicked out, and then she went to terrorize Juicy Couture." Rosalie laughed, and went back to her room.

Mom came in with our dad, Edward.

"Hello. Good morning." I said, pecking my mom on the cheek, and punching my dad on the arm. After all, we were technically the same age.

"Hello!" Anthony chirped, grinning wickedly. Dad shook his head no over and over again.

My dad could read everyone's mind except for mine, and mom's. Another thing I got from her. He was reading Anthony's mind.

"Anthony, that is not allowed, and you know it…" My dad was rigid. Only a couple things did that to him. One was whenever Anthony was pulling some kind of prank. This one looked like it was going to be exceptionally awful.

"Yes, dear father?" He said "innocently".

"No pranks. Do you recall the last time you decided to pull one of _your_ pranks?"

"Remember? How could I forget?!" Anthony started to crack up.

"No more purple slime coming out of the shower jet instead of water? Are you going to "accidentally" somehow connect the sewage drain to come through the shower jets instead of water again?"

"No, nothing of the sort!" Anthony was grinning ear to ear.

Mom spoke up.

"Anthony, no pranks on Damien. Or anyone for that matter. No one likes your idea of fun!" I was his favorite target. I _was_ an indestructible vampire and all, but his pranks could become so amazingly annoying. There was purple slime instead of water, then pipe bombs hidden under your bed, replacing all your clothes with mini skirts and tank tops forcing you to _beg_ Alice for clothes, deleting all your videos on your Ipod and replacing them with those sappy chic flicks, and _porn_? Replacing your shampoo with hot pink hair dye? Luckily, that one was over the summer. Sadistic.

"Emmett does! In fact, he _encourages_ me to do them!"

"No."

Anthony sighed, and finally went downstairs to play video games with Jasper.

Mom and dad smiled, and walked out the door hand in hand.

I rolled my eyes, and started to pack my backpack for another horrific day at school with my lovesick fan club. My friend Hazel was perfectly fine. She _did_ act a little flustered when ever either Anthony or I smiled at her, but she was great.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang just as I was putting it in my already crowded back pack.

It was a number I didn't recognize.

814- 234-8434 **(A/N: Not a real number, for I have no clue what the area code (or what ever it's called) is for Forks, Washington.)**

I decided to pick it up anyways. The moment I heard the voice on the other end, I held the phone away from my ear.

"OMG, is this Damien?! Is this really you?! OMG, I hope so! OMG, I'm so excited! I love you! Will you go to the movies with me on Saturday?! O….M….G…"

Megan Newton- Stanley.

This had Anthony written _all over it._

"Hello? May I ask who this is?" As if I already didn't know. It was so difficult to not recognize her high-pitched, girly voice. It sent shivers of fear down my spine. Not many things could do that to a vampire.

"It really _is_ you! This is the best day of my life! Besides the time I found out you were my partner for the Sex Ed. project, this is the best day of my life! OMG! Hi Damien! Oh, this is Megan Newton-Stanley! OMG, I am so excited!"

I sighed. "How did you find out my phone number, Megan?"

"Oh, um, your br- I mean, the person who gave it to me said I couldn't tell you…"

"If I guess correctly, will you tell me?" I said slowly.

"Only if you take me out to the movies on Friday!" She squealed in delight.

"Never mind, then. I think I have a pretty good idea. Goodbye, Megan."

"Wait n-"

I hung up, despite her protests.

"ANTHONY!" He couldn't be this sadistic! I recalled some of the pranks he had pulled on me over the course of the few past years. I decided; yes, yes he could be this sadistic. But this was a new level of sadism for him.

He couldn't stand them either! God, he was so in for it…

"What, what Damien?! I was so close to beating Jasper! What could you po- Oh." He rushed up the stairs and stopped in the door way, noticing my open cell phone in hand. He started to back away. We both had temper, but mine was greater.

"Explain why one of our stalkers called me just a few moments ago." I seethed.

Anthony POV

"Ha ha! Jasper, I'm completely kicking your ass!" I laughed.

Jasper wasn't taking it so lightly.

"Yes. I _know_. Do you realize that that is the 20th time you've said that in the last 10 minutes?"

"Lighten up. Sorry, I haven't. Sorry about th-"

"ANTHONY!" I heard my brother Damien yell.

He almost never yelled my name that loudly. Surely our neighbors heard it, and whoever had been sleeping was most definitely now awake.

The only time he yelled my name that loudly was whenever I played a really awesome prank. Awesome by my standards of course.

"What, what Damien?! I was so close to beating Jasper! What could you po- Oh." I yelled, running upstairs, arriving in our room. His phone was open in his hand. It hit me. The prank when I had asked Megan to call Damien today and annoy the hell out of him.

"Explain why one of our stalkers called me just a few moments ago." He seethed, looking ready to pounce.

"Oh, uh, that wasn't one of our stalkers! It was me! HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!"

"There are a couple things wrong with that. Firstly, it's December; not April. Secondly, that wasn't your cell phone number. Thirdly, I know vampires can do perfect voice imitations. But I seriously doubt you'd ever do Megan's willingly. And fourthly-"

"This is a very long list."

"Yes, I suppose so. And fourthly, this wasn't at all funny. It was just plain annoying. April fool jokes are supposed to be funny."

"Why," I exclaimed, holding my hand over my heart as if he had hurt my feelings, "Damien. I like to think of my self as a very funny, loving and caring person. And to have one's own _brother_ insult me like that…" I paused, and wiped my cheek with my sleeve, and sniffled for affect. "Why, I do believe you have hurt my feelings. _What kind of sick brother would hurt his own brother's feelings like this? What kind of…vampire are you?"_

He stared at me, unfazed. Not at all bothered by my mini lecture.

"Hmph. Fine. I got Megan to call you, because it was the only way for her to stop annoying _me_. Do you see my logic?"

"I love you too, Anthony."

"Same here, dear brother! Same here."

Damien growled, and pushed past me.

"We have to get to school, Anthony." He snapped, and ran downstairs to the garage. We each had out own car. Damien's was a black Volvo, and mine was a Volvo was silver like dad's.

"Anthony, race me." He didn't ask; he ordered. I would have anyways.

At least a good 5 minutes later, instead of the 20 minutes a human being would have taken, we arrived at school. It was a tie, much to my disappointment.

"Come on, Anthony. We don't want to be late. We have…_math_ first."

I hated math, and so did Damien. We were excellent at it, but we hated it because we knew everything. I started off towards the building when Damien called,

"Anthony, we have to go to the office first. Remember? We have to pick up those papers that we missed when we were absent a couple Fridays ago."

"Oh. Right. I knew that. Lead the way, Damien!" I said, matching pace with my still irritated brother.

I poked his shoulder, making him snarl under his breath.

"You're seriously still angry with me?" I asked in surprise. I thought he might actually think it funny. Okay, maybe not. But he over reacted way too much. I mean, I just had Megan annoy him instead of me! It wasn't so awful. I didn't commit a federal crime or anything.

"No! Of course not! How could I stay angry at my very own brother? I completely forgive you! Besides, I wouldn't want to insult him again! Or hurt his feelings again by not forgiving him! Oh, of course I forgive you! How horrible it would be for one to not forgive one's own brother." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You…don't really mean that, do you?" I murmured, taking a couple steps away from him.

"No." He replied briskly, and he walked on towards the office.

I craned my neck to see if Ms. Connors was in there. Oh sweet Lord. She was. Great, just great. Ms. Connors had developed a rather disturbing crush on Damien and I, and it scared me. The lady was at least 60 years old, and we were two 17 year old boys. It just wasn't right.

"Damien heads up. _She_ is in there. Prepare yourself." I said, scooping up some dirt from the ground, and smudging it on my face. It made it look like we had just been in a fight. I wondered if she found this more attractive, or if it made her think we were trouble makers. I wanted the latter. Damien pulled a couple leaves off a nearby tree, and stuck a couple on his jacket and a couple in his hair. He smudged dirt on his check bone and chin. He stepped in side with a wide grin.

"Good morning, Ms. Connors. It's a lovely morning, wouldn't you think so?" He said in an unintentionally alluring tone that was sure to daze Ms. Connors. I stepped inside too, brushing off dirt on my coat.

"Hello, Ms. Connors. Lovely day, isn't it?" I said, matching my tone with Damien's.

_I'll tell you what's lovely…_

She looked somewhat stunned. My brother and I just stood there smiling, waiting for her to snap out of her stupor. Eventually, a good record-breaking 3.5 minutes later, she did.

"Oh, yes. It is _lovely_." She said, peeking at Damien. "Why are you two boys here? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

_Though I don't object to you being here with me…mmmm…_

"Yes, but we were told by our teachers to pick up homework we missed from a few Fridays ago. Are the packets still here, Ms. Connors?" Damien asked smoothly.

"Oh! Why…yes, they are. Say, you two weren't fighting or anything of the sort, were you? Why are you two such messes? You know violence is not permitted?" She reprimanded, digging for the packets of homework.

"Oh, well. We were fighting because we had a debate over something, and it turned into something more violent. But, we're perfectly fine." Damien dismissed.

Instead of looking impressed, she looked rather irritated as if boys our age and from distinguished family like ours shouldn't do such things.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, boys. Have a nice day Damien. Have a nice day, Anthony." She got a dreamy look in her eyes when mentioning our names. How disturbing. Damien and I walked out.

"Don't look back! Don't make eye contact!" I whispered at vampire speed to my brother. He grinned.

"Why would I? She frightens me." It was my turn to grin.

"Let's go, Damien. If we run, we'll be 4 minutes early for math class."

"Why would you want to be early? Wouldn't you rather late? We already know everything Mr. Morrison is teaching."

"Yes, but the fact that we were tardy today would be put on our report cards, and with our speed advantages, our parents would expect us never to be late to any class. So we _should_ hurry."

My brother and I ran along the sidewalk leading from the office to the building where our classes were. It seemed as though we actually had a good ten minutes before class started.

Damien POV

"Yes, but the fact that we were tardy today would be put on our report cards, and with our speed advantages, our parents would expect us never to be late to any class. So we _should_ hurry."

I began to run, beating Anthony by at least a minute. I was fastest.

"Anthony, you obviously _don't_ know your math. We have ten minutes!"

"Delightful. More time for the Fatal Four to pursue us. They'd be the death of me if I wasn't…well, already dead."

I barked a laugh.

I ran in, shaking the leaves from my hair quickly, so quick no one could have saw. Anthony wiped the grit from his face, and I did the same.

I made my way to my locker, and kept up the façade by _heaving_ my backpack on top of the lockers. Anthony did the same, although we didn't have to! We had super strength. Sometimes the way we had to act weak and "normal" was so irritating.

Anthony turned to me, baring his teeth, and looked sideways to my shoulder. He slit his throat with his index finger. I turned to look, although I already had a pretty good guess. Megan, Starr, Janna, and Erin were approaching us. Other girls were looking on enviously, for they were not brave, confident and persistent enough to actually be able to come near Anthony and me. I sighed, and slammed my locker shut, resulting in a loud bang.

Erin widened her brown eyes.

"Are you okay, Damien? You look stressed. Is _anything_ I can do to help?" She wasn't looking at me while talking though. She winked at Anthony, who didn't notice because Janna was cornering him. Megan was glowering at Erin. Eventually, after Erin got _too close for my comfort_, Megan pushed her out of the way with one pink manicured hand. Erin scowled, and went to gush over Anthony. Starr came over to Megan and me.

"So….Damien, what'd you do over vacation?" She _tried_ to ask seductively.

"Nothing, really. I just spent time with my family. You know all my uncles and my father. And then all my aunts and my mother. And Grandmother Esme and Grandfather Carlisle."

"Oh, yes! I think your father and your Uncle Jasper are very handsome." She giggled.

I sighed and attempted to walk away. However, the next thing she said actually _drew_ my attention.

"There are two new girls coming today! Their names are supposedly Raelain and Julieta,"

I was listening. What beautiful names! But then, wouldn't this mean that there were just two more girls to drool over my brother and me? Just what we needed.

"And," she continued, "They're supposed to be really beautiful. White skin, black hair, and of all things, Topaz eyes! Just like yours." Megan frowned. She didn't like the idea of sharing Anthony and me with two new girls. I'd take anyone but Megan, Starr, Erin, and Janna.

"Go on." I prompted. I wanted to know as much as I could. Maybe they weren't brainless bimbos like almost all the rest of the girls in the grade.

"Oh, and they seem to be in all of your classes, Damien and Anthony." She admitted, rather grudgingly.

"And…you know that how?" Anthony asked suspiciously, dodging a kiss Starr had tried to give him. Her lips slammed into the locker she had pushed him up against.

"OW!"

"Well….all the girls in this grade...no, _school_ know what classes you take and when." Megan giggled again.

Anthony and I looked at each other and exchanged exasperated looks that were too fast for any humans to see.

The bell rang, signaling for class to start and I went over to Anthony. Suddenly, before the wave of students carried me through the door, I thought I saw two twin girls with white skin, black hair and Topaz eyes come through the door. But I wasn't sure.

Raelain POV

Yet another day at yet another school that our adoptive parents Xander and Sadelle DeZimri forced me into going to. At least I had my twin sister Julieta with me. We were inseparable, except for that one time when she went on her rebellious stage. Other than that, we almost never leave each other's sides. I sighed as the school came into view, and I tried to think of the good things that might happen when one moves to yet another high school. Alas, I could not think of anything. How terribly frustrating. I doubted that I was going to enjoy my time here. My older siblings, Ebony Sterling, Xavier Lucifer, Edgar Ivan, and Shayde Raven DeZimri weren't being forced to go to school this time though. My adoptive parents didn't offer an explanation. They just said that they simply wouldn't go. I pulled into a space in the parking lot, and got out, dragging my bag along with me. I scanned the parking lot for my sister's car, and I finally found it nearest to the door.

I ran over, and I met my sister Julieta.

"Hello, dear sister. What kept you?" Julieta still talked like this. She had been talking like she still lived in early 1900's ever since she was changed into a vampire. I did as well, but not as much.

"Nothing really, dear sister. I was just thinking."

"And what, may I ask and if I do not seem too nosy, what were you thinking about?" She asked, as we walked towards the office where we had been instructed to ask the secretary, Ms. Connors was her name, for papers to fill in, and slips to get signed by each teacher.

"What life is going to be like now that we're at yet another school. And whether or not all the boys will drool over us…again."

We walked into the office, blasts of warm air greeting us.

We walked up to a 60 year old woman, and she greeted us with a fake smile. I looked at Julieta, hinting we should look inside her mind. Wasn't she supposed to greet people nicely? **(A/N: Raelain and Julieta can both read minds, because they are twins.)**

_I can't believe it. These are the new girls? There are so many girls already competing for Damien and Anthony! And now them! I'll never get those two boys to my self with these girls around! Oh, just what I need! More competition. And just when I thought Damien and Anthony were warming up to me! Oh, I know I shouldn't be thinking this, me being a 64 year old woman, but they are just so charming! Ohmmm…Damien is beautiful…_

And her thoughts turned more vulgar, and we tuned out. We looked at each other, thinking,

_Who the heck are Damien and Anthony?_

"Our parents were told to tell us that we were to come here to sign papers and what not. Could we hurry this up? We need to get to class…" I said, rolling my eyes as she gawked at my voice.

_Her voice! Damien and Anthony will surely fall for them! I might as well give up! Oh goodness, I guess Andrew Maxwell is handsome…_

I blinked a couple times, and held out my hand for the papers.

"Could I please have the papers to sign, and the two slips of paper? We have only 10 minutes before class, Ms. Connors." She snapped out of her sick daydreaming lugged out a big pile of paper, and two slips of paper on top.

"You girls can just fill in everything on the papers together instead of each of you getting an individual pile. Here you go." She said, pushing the papers towards us on her desk.

I picked them up, and sat down at a little desk with a chair. Julieta kneeled in front of me.

Names/s: Raelain Morgana Evans DeZimri and Julieta Sapphire Evans DeZimri.

Age/s: 17

Phone Number/s: Raelain-814-617-8146 Julieta-814-666-6818

Address: 66 Chestnut Drive, Forks WA, 67173 **(A/N: How the heck am I supposed to know the area code or zip code or WHATEVER for Forks, Washington?!)**

Parent/s or Guardian/s: Xavier Malcolm DeZimri and Sadelle Beryl DeZimri

Sibling/s: Ebony Sterling Andrews DeZimri, Edgar Ivan Bentosvitz DeZimri, Xander Lucifer Lakewood DeZimri, and Shayde Raven Joshuas DeZimri.

And stuff like that. Julieta sighed and walked over to the desk to give the papers to Ms. Connors.

"Thank you, Ms. Connors. Perhaps we could have our schedules? And those slips of paper you mentioned earlier?"

_Her voice! It's just like the other ones'! What are their names again? Ray and Julia? Oh, no. Rae...Ra…Raelan…Ray-lane! And Julie-eta. What odd names; Victorian almost. _

She looked over all the papers and nodded. She handed over our slips of paper that we had to get signed by every teacher, and our schedules.

"Have a nice day girls!" _And stay away from Damien, Anthony, and Andrew…_

I rolled my eyes, and her fake smile disappeared. Julieta and I walked out of the stuffy little office, and made our way to the building.

"Raelain, where are we to go? Don't we have math first?"

"Yes, Julieta. We do. Come on, I think it's this way." I said, walking briskly towards the class. I turned and saw a gorgeous boy with mahogany Brown hair and Bronze streaks, skin just as pale as ours, and Topaz eyes likes ours. Could it be possible this boy was a vampire, like us?

**End of chapter! BA HA HA! I do **_**love**_** cliffies. They give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside….not. But still, they rock. I mean, they're so cool! They keep you thinking, and it gives you an excuse to day dream in class! They rock, no seriously. Anyways, how do you like this new story? I know I haven't updated my other one for a while (-le gasp-) but if you go to my profile and scroll to the bottom, and **_**read**_** for gosh sakes, you might understand **_**why**_**. **

**But, we're not talking about "Forever Mine"! We're talking about "A Whole New World". So, I would absolutely LOVE it if you'd write some reviews for me! I'd be**

–**Sniffle- **_**touched**_**. –sniffles- -cries- DON'T LOOK AT ME! –Uncontrollable sobs-**

**Okay. So. Review review, my dear readers, and new chapter soon! Until then. **


	3. First Sighting

Disclaimer: Yes, yes

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes. We all know that I own Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse….WHAT?! DON'T LOOK AT ME! –Everyone looks at deranged writer, whom everyone was ignoring before-…FINE. Everyone knows that **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** owns Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. It just isn't fair. **

Chapter Two

Damien POV

I took my seat in the middle of the class, but Mrs. Beverly asked for me and Anthony to move to the front of the class.

Anthony blinked back at her, and remained in his seat.

"How come, Mrs. Beverly? What's wrong with these seats?" He asked, widening his eyes and clasping his hands in front of him.

"Because, Anthony, I need you and Damien in the front so I can keep watch over you to make sure you don't cause trouble."

"Why, Mrs. Beverly! We've never caused any trouble!" Anthony said, feigning shock and he placed his hand over his "heart".

"What about that time-"

Anthony cut her off.

"That was an accident."

"And that other time when-"

Anthony interrupted again.

"I didn't mean too!"

"Are you forgetting that one time when-"

"Fine! I'll move to the front!" Anthony said, throwing his hands up in the air. The class twittered.

"WAIT, Mrs. Beverly, my refusal on not wanting to move up to the front row won't be put in my book of shame, will it?!"

Mrs. Beverly smiled warmly, and said,

"Thank you for reminding me." And she got out a book and wrote a couple sentences before snapping it shut. Anthony looked "heart broken."

I snickered, and moved up to the front too. Suddenly, two _beautiful _girls, one with long black hair and one with short spiky black hair came in. I gaped at them, along with my brother Anthony, and the rest of the boys in the class. I noticed Andrew Maxwell and Sam Kingston nudging each other in the arms, giving each other a look that spelled only one thing. _Trouble_. I personally like the one with the long black hair, for she looked more serious and thoughtful. She was so beautiful it hurt, and there was no doubt she was a vampire, along with her sister. The Topaz eyes were definitely a vampire characteristic. Or at least, they seemed sisters. They looked exactly the same. But the one with the long black hair spoke up, in a voice that could only belong to an angel.

"Hello and good morning, Mrs. Beverly. So sorry we're late; we had to sign all those papers at the front office. This is my sister Julieta Sapphire Evans DeZimri and I am Raelain Morgana Evans DeZimri. Where can we sit?"

She said, her tone serious, and she took in all the drooling boys ogling her, including my self. Her gaze rested on me, and our eyes met. I quickly snapped my mouth shut, and her expression became confused. Then all at once, the expression disappeared, and she turned back to the teacher.

"Well, before you sit down, how about you tell us some things about you. Do you have a nickname?"

"Call me Rae. Julieta is fine with her."

Mrs. Beverly smiled, and asked,

"Rae, please tell us some things about you."

Raelain, such a breath taking and beautiful name and only one fit for an angel like her self, turned to face the class. Her sister was smiling fully, opposed to Raelain's thoughtful frown.

"My name, as you already know, is Raelain Morgana Evans DeZimri. I'm Xavier and Sadelle DeZimri's adoptive daughter, and I'm new here in Forks High. I enjoy reading, playing the piano, sports and I absolutely despise shopping." She finished, and looked around for a desk, spotting one next to…_me_! Oh, happy day!

She thoughtfully frowned again, and took her seat next to me, dropping her bag to the floor. I turned my head from her beauty, and looked up at her sister, who Anthony was watching intently.

"HI! My name is Julieta Sapphire Evans DeZimri. I'm Rae's blood," she suppressed a smile at that, and Raelain grinned at her, "sister, and we're the adoptive children of Xavier and Sadelle DeZimri, along with Ebony Sterling, Edgar Ivan, Xander Lucifer, and Shayde Raven DeZimri. I positively _love_ shopping and I fail to see why Rae hates it! I also love to play piano, and I enjoy painting with my sister!" She was very energetic. She reminded me of Alice. The hair was almost the same, and she loved to shop too, and Alice and Julieta were both extremely energetic.

"Where can I sit, Mrs. Beverly?" Se asked sweetly. I still was head over heels for Raelain though.

"Right there, next to Anthony. Behave yourself, Anthony." Anthony rolled his eyes, and smiled happily at Julieta. She smiled at him, before turning away and smiling at all the boys who were ogling her. Anthony's smile faded, and scowled. She methodically got out her materials, and turned to the board, and began to dutifully copy notes. I looked down at my paper reluctantly and finished in 2 minutes. I looked over at Raelain, who was starring off into the distance, and I noticed she was completely finished. No doubt she was a vampire.

She noticed me looking at her, and she smiled warmly. I smiled back, but her smile turned again into her thoughtful frown. She turned her head and I turned my head, confused.

Mrs. Beverly looked around, and noticed everyone was finished copying; she took up the lesson again.

"Okay, class. Can anyone give me the formula for the surface area of the Sphere? Damien?" Mrs. Beverly focused on me.

I sighed; I knew these formulas like the back of my hand. Mrs. Beverly knew that too. But, I wanted to impress Raelain, as conceited as that sounded.

"Two point five to the second power multiplied by four multiplied by pi, equaling forty-eight point five centimeters to the second power." I finished dutifully. Mrs. Beverly grinned happily.

"Correct." I sneaked a peek at Raelain, who didn't look the least bit impressed. I sighed inwardly. Of course she'd know that; she was a vampire, and us being extremely smart, she'd know it for sure.

"Julieta, could you give us the formula for the surface area for a square pyramid?"

"Absolutely," she smiled, and Anthony looked stunned, "five to the second power plus five multiplied by five point five divided by two multiplied by two, equaling eighty centimeters."

"Excellent." Mrs. Beverly looked pleased. She glanced at the clock, and clapped her hands together.

"Good work today, class! It's time for your next period…Phys. Ed. Homework for tonight-"

The class groaned, and she gave us a reprimanding look.

"Homework for tonight is to find out the proportions of volumes cylinders, hemispheres and cones."

The scraping of chairs against the floor could be heard as everyone packed their things, and prepared to leave for gym, a class I absolutely despised. Vampires didn't need it! For goodness sakes, the school had to take into mind that maybe not all its students are humans. I felt Anthony's emotions, and he didn't seem too thrilled about it either. **(A/N: Damien and Anthony can both feel emotions, but not control them, unlike Jasper. They can both do this because they are twins.)**

I spotted Hazel Thyme, one of my best friends. I walked up to her, and sneaked up on her, freaking her out.

"GAH! Damien!"

"Hello to you too, Hazel; what's up?" I asked, smiling. And as expected, she looked a bit dazed. It was fun doing that to her. She snapped out of it, and scowled.

"Stop dazing me!" She said, smacking me with her binder.

Anthony showed up.

"My tough idiot of a brother, Damien being hit by a girl? What has this world come to?" He smirked. Hazel smacked him.

"My tough idiot of a brother, _Anthony_ being hit by a girl? Just what _has_ this world come to?" I mimicked. He snickered.

Hazel parted with us to go to her locker, which was farther away from us. Megan and her clones were there when we got to our lockers. Unfortunately, their lockers were next to ours.

"Hey, Damien, did you forget your shirt again?" Megan asked eagerly. I winced. I had _once_ forgotten my shirt for gym at my house, and the teacher being another perverted woman, made me run the two miles shirtless. She had said that sharing a shirt would be like sharing germs, things I couldn't get. So, I had to wear sweat pants and no shirt, and it was humiliating. Then, out of jealousy, the other boys took _their_ shirts off to get the girl's attention back, and it did no good. In the end, it was a humiliating yet amusing scene.

"No. I have it right here." I held up my shirt for Megan to see, and she pouted.

"Oh."

Anthony rolled his eyes, and made his way reluctantly to the gym, and I followed. Oh, how I wished that we didn't have gym. The Fatal Four followed us like a group of four lovesick puppies. Anthony and I weren't any better now; we were lovesick now too, with Raelain and Julieta. We arrived at the gym, and Raelain was there, to my immense joy.

She looked beautiful, and she came over to us, not even sparing one glance in my direction. She probably thought that Megan or once of _them_ was my girlfriend. Ugh…

"Hey, my name is Raelain, and-"

"Yeah, we know who you are. Stay away from Damien and Anthony. Got it? They're ours, and not yours. So, if you came over here to…" Starr started ranting on how Anthony and I were "hers". I stood there, gaping at Starr. How could she be so rude? I sensed hurt from Raelain. All I wanted to do was hug her; comfort her.

"Starr, stop it. I'm sure she just wanted to know where the locker room was or something simple like that. There's no reason to explode in her face." Anthony said in a controlled voice. I nodded at him gratefully, and Julieta looked upset that her sister was being insulted.

"Thank you…"

"Anthony."

"Thank you, Anthony is right. Where _is_ the locker room, Starr?" Raelain growled. Starr looked frightened, and shakily pointed to where it was. The rest of the Fatal Four followed after Raelain and Julieta, along with the rest of the girls in the period. All the boys, including my self and my brother stood with our eye brows raised or our mouths open, staring after them.

Suddenly a shrill whistle sounded right in my ear. I turned around to see a young woman I didn't recognize of at least 20. She had dyed blonde hair with dark roots at the top of her head, and it was in a ponytail. She had tanned skin, and she was almost too skinny. She had ice blue eyes that pierced right through me. She was wearing clothes that were way to revealing, and sneakers. She must be a substitute.

"Get a move on…_cutie_." She giggled, and I had to choke back a gag. She tried to push me in direction of the locker room, but I moved just out of reach and walked briskly into the boys' locker room, feeling her eyes on me. Anthony started to crack up, holding his stomach once we were inside the locker room, deep enough so she couldn't hear us.

"What was _that_ about? Don't you already have enough admirers?" He cried, and some boys in the locker room slammed their lockers shut, no doubt thinking about the fact that their girlfriends had tried to leave them for us.

"Yes." I growled. Ugh. One _more_ girl to fantasize about Anthony and I. He was still chuckling to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Shut up now, Anthony or I'll go out there and tell her than my twin idiot of a brother is interested in her." He choked back laughter and proceeded to walk into the gym. I sighed, and pulled my shirt on, and laced up my sneakers.

I headed to the bleachers, and I noticed that a spot was open next to Raelain. I ran over and…Kevin Greene got it. He slid in next to her too close, resulting in her scooting over much to my delight.

I growled when passing Kevin and he snickered and whispered to Raelain,

"_Isn't Damien a loser?_"

She frowned and turned her head away from him. He looked confused as to why a girl would ignore _him_, and turned his head to where the substitute was. I sat down next to Anthony, who looked bored out of his wits. I tuned in to what the teacher was saying…

"Hello, my name is Mia and I'm, like, going to be your substitute! I'm Mrs. O' Kelly's, like, daughter and she asked me to do this for her. She, like, said that you guys were supposed to play dodge ball today! She's not feeling well." Anthony visibly brightened at the words 'dodge' and 'ball'.

"So, like, I'm going to pick two team captains," she giggled and pointed to me, "What's your name, hun?" I went rigid. Hun? I ran my hand over my face and said through gritted teeth,

"Damien Cullen."

She sighed, and said in a dreamy voice, "Well then, Damien, you can be the first team captain!"

I stomped down the bleachers, although not hard enough to break them. I'd sure have a great time explaining _that_ one to the principal. I reached her, and she put her hands on my shoulders, positioning me on the left.

"I'd like one more team captain…" She over looked Anthony, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She locked her eyes n Kevin, who was hopelessly trying to get Raelain's attention.

He finally noticed her looking at him.

"How about you…"

"Kevin Greene." He sounded annoyed. Well, of course. He had just been interrupted in flirting with what he thought was his future girlfriend and possibly even wife. HA.

"Come on down, Kevin. Stand right there next to Danny."

"Damien."

"Oops, sorry, Damien!" She giggled again, and Kevin rolled his eyes as he took his place next to me. He needed a shower…

"Kevin, you can pick first."

I looked up in alarm. Not Raelain, not Raelain, not Raelain, not Raelain…

"I choose Raelain." My eye twitched. Dammit.

I sighed. "I pick Hazel."

Hazel smiled happily, and walked over to me just as Raelain arrived next to Kevin. Kevin looked over the crowd of adolescents and said,

"Matthew."

"I choose Sam." I said.

"Melanie." Kevin said.

"Adam." I motioned for him to come on down.

"Robert."

"Beryl." I said.

"Julieta." Kevin said proudly. I squeezed my eyes shut, and said loud enough for him to hear, but just barely,

"Nick."

"Brent."

"Elizabeth Lee."

"Anthony."

We rattled off names off our class mates until our teams were equal, and the bleachers were empty.

"Okay, are the teams ready?" Mia called.

"YEAH!" Came the thunderous reply.

"On your mark…get set…GO!" And it turned into a full fledged war. I easily managed to avoid the multi-colored balls, and I threw extremely fast. I couldn't help, however, watching Raelain's body. I suddenly spotted Kevin right in front of Raelain. I aimed for his stomach, sure to knock out some wind. I aimed, and fired, and…Oh dammit. Kevin had moved, seeing what I was going to do, not knowing Raelain was behind him. I hit Raelain instead, and she didn't even notice until the ball came intact with her body.

Raelain fell down hard, for I had hit her knees, and she let out a whoosh of air. I got there first, knowing that worry was evident in my face. I was too stunned to do or say anything. I had never been this close to her, and her face was so beautiful and exquisite. I wordlessly held out my hands to her. I could feel the waves of anger and embarrassment rolling off of her. I could feel the concern and lust rolling off of all the males, and the pure worry from her sister. She took my hand, and oh my, did it just feel…_right_. But, instead of getting up, she pulled me down her face plainly showing her anger, hurt, and embarrassment. But hurt? She was an indestructible vampire. I could _hear_ the silence in the room. She could be just faking it to keep up the façade.

"By the way, Damien Cullen, I accept your sincere apologies." She hissed, breaking the awkward silence. And she shoved my hand away, and got up, her sister pursuing her. She stalked out of the gym, and I knew she had gone into the locker room.

Kevin sneered,

"Nice, Cullen. Nice." I didn't listen though; I could barely hear him. All I could do was stare after Raelain longingly. Mia looked concerned, and came up to me.

"Damien, you really should apologize to Rochelle."

"RAELAIN." Everyone yelled at her. She looked taken aback, and stepped away from me. I looked around; where was Anthony? I needed some stupid joke to cheer me up right now. I had just publicly humiliated my love. Then abruptly, a ball smashed into my skull. This was not my idea of a joke. But this definitely was stupid. I whipped around and saw Anthony rolling on the gym floor, laughing. I ran up to him, and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Leave me alone, Anthony." I hissed, and he chuckled and pushed me off of him. People stared at us, and then everyone cleared out of the room, and Anthony, Hazel and Nick stayed with me. I sat down on the bleachers and rested my head in my hands. Hazel patted my back, and Nick and Anthony punched my arm lightly. I smiled half heartedly at my three friends, and stood up.

"Lunch time." Hazel and Nick Thyme knew Anthony and I were vampires; they had been our friends since Kindergarten. They chuckled, and we walked back to the locker rooms to get changed for lunch.

**Lunch Time**

Damien POV

Nothing could cheer me up. I had hit my love with a dodge ball **(A/N: Yes, that **_**does**_** sound ridiculous, but bear with me here.)** and she had fallen right down, and it probably embarrassed her…a lot. I sighed, resting my head in my hands, and I stared at my food going cold. Then, I felt a slimy bit of _something_ hit my temple, and I looked up to see Anthony breaking off bits of pizza to throw at me. I growled and put my head back down. Nick clapped his hand over his mouth, and Hazel was shaking with laughter. I looked up to give them a quizzical look, and was instantly sprayed in the face with water.

"AGH! ANTHONY! GOD DAMMIT, ANTHONY!"

Hazel was cracking up, and Megan looked annoyed.

"_So immature…Don't know what Damien sees in her…" _She whispered to Starr, who nodded.

I fumed, and asked, "Megan, can I see your salad for a moment?"

"Sure, Damien; _anything at all._"

I reached for the salad, and took a cherry tomato and stuck it on Anthony's nose.

"_Leave me alone, Anthony."_

He grinned happily, and sat back, cherry tomato and all. It was actually a quite humorous scene. He had his hands behind his head, and his feet propped up, and a fruit stuck to his nose. Janna was drooling at the sight of him, not minding that there was a round red fruit attached to his face. I bent down to hold my hands again in my face when I felt a sticky piece of _something_ attach to my forehead.

I pressed my lips together hard, and squeezed my eyes shut and reached up to my forehead. I pulled down macaroni and cheese, leaving a glob of artificial yellow cheese on my forehead.

"HE DIES TODAY!" And I threw the whole salad at him. Megan snickered at Anthony's shocked expression, and Hazel fell off her chair, laughing. Anthony grinned wickedly and threw a bit of banana at me, but I dodged it and it landed in Kevin's hair. Anthony burst out laughing, and Hazel threw some chicken at Nick. Kevin got angry.

"CULLEN! GET OVER HERE!"

"Make me, Greeney." Anthony sneered.

Kevin threw an apple that hit Anthony square in the chest, and that was when all hell broke loose. There was a full fledged food fight going on in the cafeteria, and to be brutally honest, I was enjoying it. Anthony yelled to Hazel, Nick and me,

"Take cover! Get paper plates to protect yourselves!" I grabbed a paper plate and hid my face behind it, and crawled towards the door with my friends. I bumped into something into hard and it felt like something under fabric. I looked up and whispered,

"Oh, shit." Principal Anderson was fuming.

"Can you explain this, Mr. Cullen?" He said, seething. His face was puffy and red, like a tomato; a cherry tomato, but only bigger. The poor man looked like he was going to have a hemorrhage.

"Anthony and I started it, Mr. Anderson."

"I should have known it was you two. Come along, but first, find your brother." As soon as Mr. Anderson said that, someone who had the unmistakable voice of Anthony yelled,

"INCOMING! DUCK, DEAR PRINCIPAL OF OURS!" And a full pizza slice flew into Mr. Anderson in the face.

It slid off, and his face was covered in molten cheese and sauce.

"Office…now…" He spluttered.

Anthony skipped noiselessly over to me, and gave everyone a thumb up.

"And this, my fellow idiots, is how it's done!" He said, throwing his arms out.

The whole cafeteria erupted into laughter, and my genius of a brother and I took a bow. I caught Raelain's eye and she smiled in between peals of laughter. I grinned happily back, and followed Mr. Anderson out of the room.

**Cliffy! Cliffy! CLIFFY! **_**CLIFFY! **_**Cliff- AY. C to the H to the double F to the Y to the hyphen to the A to the Y. Say that 1……time fast. It's harder than it looks! **

**Back to subject:**

**Oh good god, I had SO much fun writing this chapter! Ha ha ha! Tell me if you laughed, if you ROFLed, if you ROFLMAOed, or if you stared blankly at the screen going,**

"**EH?! WTF?!" **

**So, yes. And I thank you. **

**I know, I know. There are **_**swears**_**. –Shocked face-**

**This is a story in which I felt it was appropriate to include the dirtier of our language (NO, NOT **_**THAT**_** KIND OF LANGUAGE, O' PEOPLE OUT THERE WITH SICK PERVERTED MINDS UNLIKE MINE.) Ha ha ha! I just **_**love**_** writing this fan fiction. It's so much fun! And coming up with Anthony's dialogue is soooo entertaining. And annoying, because I'm always repeating everything for my friends over IM. **

**So, dear readers o' mahne, please review like the wind and new chapter soon! Until then. **

**Note: If you'd like to IM me, annoy the hell out of me, or just drive me crazy (Oh wait!) then you can reach me on by IMing eddiecullenshomiegirl.**

**NOT. Who in the right mind would make that their SN? Okay, I'll admit it. I'm not in the right mind. But I'm not crazy enough to do it **_**that**_**. So, IM me at VampGrlz271. Hip hip American Heart Association cheerio! **


	4. Vampires Studying Vampires

Disclaimer: In some alternate universe, I own the Twilight series and all related products, lunch boxes, logos and bumper stickers

**Disclaimer: In some alternate universe, I own the Twilight series and all related products, lunch boxes, logos and bumper stickers. In **_**this**_** universe (bleh) I only own three copies out of more than a billion. –Drops to knees and raises fists in sky-**

**WHY?!**

Chapter Three

Anthony POV

We were in Mr. Anderson's office, and Damien and I were being reprimanded by Mr. Anderson, our beloved principal that had been with us in this fine school of Forks High for only 1 year. This year.

"Have you learned anything today, boys?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson." I answered in my most official voice.

"And what would that be, Mr. Cullen?" mimicking my tone. The teachers in this school!

"Never throw pasta covered in artificial cheese at your brother when he's pissed off at you for asking the girls who stalk him twenty four hours a day, seven days a week call him that morning, and when he's upset about accidentally hitting the new girl in gym with a dodge ball. Because I think he likes her."

Damien sat on his hands, looking like he was trying not to shred me to bits. It was amusing messing with my favorite brother…my _only_ brother.

"Ah, so you like the new girl, Mr. Cullen? Why? Is she pretty?" Mr. Anderson was smirking, and most definitely was his mind poisoned.

Damien looked like he was going to kill someone, sometime soon.

"In my defense, Mr. Anderson, I accidentally hit Raelain because I was trying to hit Kevin Greene."

"And why were you trying to hit Mr. Greene, Damien? Does he like Raelain too?"

"I, er, well….we don't get along. We've always had something against each other… And I have no clue…"

"My dear _boy_, many people don't get along in this world, and you don't see _them_ trying to hit each other with foam balls covered in colorful plastic, now do you? _I_ don't hit my wife with dodge balls. The only times I get along with her is when she makes supper on time." Psh. Maybe his wife didn't like him because of his poisoned mind.

"Glad to hear you don't hit your wife with colorful plastic covered foam balls! You know, Mr. Anderson, I happen to know a _fabulous_ marriage counselor that you could go to. If you'll just give me a piece of paper so I could write down the address and number for you, I'm sure you'd have everything worked out in no time! And there wouldn't be a need anymore to humiliate adolescents about their high school crushes! Just because _you_ don't love anyone doesn't mean _we're_ not allowed to. It's just not-"

Damien clamped his over my mouth and I fought to get it off so I could finish my sentence, but it looked like our dear principal wasn't interested.

"That's enough, Mr. Cullen! Since you two have perfect scores and grades in all your classes, I know I can expect better from you and something like what happened in the cafeteria this afternoon will never happen again. I expect for _you_, Anthony, to stay out of trouble especially. Is this clear?"

"Crystal, your excellence!" I bellowed. And I curtsied. Damien's lips twitched.

"Crystal clear, oh favorite principal of ours that we hold dear to our little innocent hearts." Damien shot back, grinning, and ball his hand into a fist and swung it to the left.

"Now, about that marriage counselor…"

"_Come on, _Anthony, before our dear principal _explodes_." Damien snarled, and dragged me out of the room.

"Good day, dear principal! Pay a visit to the marriage counselor! It will do you good!" I shouted, before exiting.

"Just _leave_!"

"You are _unbelievably_ idiotic, Anthony," my ever so loved brother snarled under his breath, "We are most definitely going to be suspended now!" We were walking towards the office door.

"Hello Damien, hi Anthony!" called Charlotte Winters, maybe the only girl in this grade who didn't like us for our looks or what ever. She was actually very nice. She was working behind the desk, because she liked too help people a lot, which I thought was really wonderful of her.

"Hey, Charlotte; what's up?" We said in unison.

"Nothing, just helping out… Why did Mr. Anderson want you?"

We looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing, wiping venom tears from our eyes **(A/N: Yes, dear readers, I do believe that vampires can cry. Not salt water like we do, but venom because they have no other, er, bodily fluids….that's what **_**I**_** think. If you don't think so, tell me **_**nicely**_**. I've gotten some rather rude remarks in my opinion on how they don't in the past.)**

"-Cracks up- We were –cracks up- responsible for –cracks up- a _food fight_ in the –cracks up- cafeteria!" Damien was laughing so hard, he couldn't form a sentence together properly. I just nodded my head in agreement, not able to talk.

Charlotte laughed. "Class is starting soon, guys. What do you have now?"

"History, you?" I asked.

"History. Want to walk together?"

"Sure, come on." She packed up her things, and we walked out of the office and towards our history classroom with Mr. Jacobson.

Raelain POV

**(A/N: Before I write/type/does whatever, this might be the last author's note for this chapter; I might not do Julieta's POV for this story. Thought I'd let you know….**_**on with the fan fiction**_**!)**

"Today, we are going to start a project; you know, class, how we've been studying myths and legends. I thought you students might like a project on mythical creatures."

I shot Julieta an amused glance. Surely, someone would have to research vampires.

"I am going to _assign_ partners for this-"

Mr. Jacobson was interrupted by 'Boo's and 'That is so not fair's and the usual protests teachers get when they assign partners.

"Class! I am going to assign you partners, and that is final. Here, I'm going to list off the pairs and what mythical creature you get. Anthony and Julieta…Werewolves."

Anthony groaned, and Mr. Jacobson fixed his stare on him.

"Does there seem to be a problem with _werewolves_, Mr. Cullen?"

"To be brutally honest, I am more of a cat person."

"But Mr. Cullen, I thought that for the survey I had you fill out at the beginning of the year, you wrote down that you had a pet dog named Eddie."

'I, uh…did I say _dog_? I meant cat! A…black one!"

"Lovely! Then you can bring us a picture of it to show me tomorrow."

"Sure…"

Damien was pressing his lips in a line, and his eyes were shining, looking like he was trying not to laugh at his brother. I was having a rather difficult time my self. It was impossible not to laugh at Anthony.

But who was the next pair? I was secretly wishing I was with Damien, but then I was also secretly wishing I wasn't.

"Damien and Raelain…vampires." Oh good God. I snuck a glance at Damien's face; he was grinning a crooked grin so widely, yet so beautifully. I felt the same way, but I wouldn't let him know that.

Damien gracefully walked over to me, and sat down next to me. I threw him a quick smile which made him grin even wider. I almost rolled my eyes. He was being such an idiot. I wasn't sure if I had completely forgiven him for gym yet.

"Then, Nick and Starr…mermaids." I heard a thump, and I saw a boy with Red hair banging his head rather forcefully upon his desk.

_Mermaids?! Starr Reddon?! Oh God, kill me now…_

I saw a petite blonde with a fake tan and squinty gray eyes look absolutely disgusted. Ah yes, the girl who had exploded in my face before gym earlier today.

_Nick Thyme?! Might as well stick pins in my eyes! Why not Damien Cullen?! He is so gorgeous, and obviously made for me! Ugh, he's with Raelain, that new girl. She is such a bitch…_

I chuckled to my self, causing Damien to look at me questionably. He was the _only_ boy….er, in his case, vampire that I couldn't read the mind of. It was so odd. I wondered what he was thinking. He turned his head, and paid attention to the teacher.

I wanted to see what was next.

"Kevin and Dahlia…faeries." Kevin…the one who was shamelessly trying to flirt with me during gym and who had called my sweet Damien a loser…had I honestly just thought that?! Julieta was looking at me, appalled. I sank down in my seat, and avoided her gaze.

_Uh, sorry you had to hear that, Julie._

_I just can't believe it; you? Falling for Damien? Goodness, sister, what next? Eloping with a werewolf to Albuquerque? Have you even completely forgiven him for what happened in gym?_

_Why Albuquerque?_

_It was the first place that came to mind._

_Julieta, can you read Damien's mind?_

_No, it's so strange. Can you?_

_No, I know, it is._

"Erin and Hazel…phoenix." Hazel was one of Damien's best friends, and I couldn't help but feel jealously towards her.

"Janna and Charlotte…dragons." I had already kind of made friends with Charlotte during gym. She was a sweet girl, and I felt bad that she had to be stuck with one of Damien's stalkers. Ugh, Damien's stalkers.

"Jesse and Adam…wizards."

"And lastly, Phil and Mecca…witches."

Interesting. This project was going to be interesting, considering the fact that we were researching _vampires_. Two vampires researching vampires.

Damien leaned towards me, but I didn't mind.

"We're going to need paper."

"Check." I said.

He grinned beautifully at me, and a couple girls around me sighed.

"We're going to need pencils."

"Check."

"We're going to need other assorted supplies that are usually used for projects."

"Check."

"And we're going to need two experts on vampires. What's better than a vampire itself?" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear, and I shivered. He pulled away and chuckled.

"Do you still hate me, Raelain?" I tried not to look at his chest.

"I, er, no….I mean, I never did. I was just, uh, upset about what happened in, um, gym." He was looking at me, and his eyes were entrancing. Topaz with Emerald green flecks.

"Joy. I would be miserable if you hated me." He whispered his lips to close to mine.

I, not knowing what I was doing, leaned forward and our lips almost met before he pulled away quickly.

"On with the project, shall we?" He said, not meeting my gaze.

_Just when everything is going right_.

"Sure." I could see Megan Newton-Stanley watching me from across the room.

I growled under my breath, low enough so only Damien could hear.

He was suddenly close to me again.

"What's wrong?"

"Your stalker."

"Oh, are you jealous, Raelain?" He said, with a wickedly amused glint in his eye. The green flecks were shimmering.

"Oh, no. She's just annoying me beyond words right now."

"Really? Is that so? Do _I_ annoy you?" What a silly question; he knew the answer!

"Frequently."

He snickered, and pulled away much to my disappointment. He looked at me quizzically.

"Do you have, you know, a special talent?" He asked at vampire speed.

"Julieta and I can read minds."

"So can my father. Anthony and I can feel emotions."

"Interesting."

"I suppose so. We honestly really should get started on our project."

"Yes…do you have a laptop at school?" I questioned.

"Yes, how about you?"

"Yes. Let's work."

For the next hour or so, we worked without interruption on our Vampire Project. Although, Damien was being extra annoying.

"Hey, Raelain? Can I see your pencil for a second?"

I gave it to him, not knowing what he was going to do.

He dropped it to the floor.

"Okay then! I had better be getting back to work!" He said cheerfully, and turned back to his laptop. I smacked his arm, and bent down to get my pencil.

I got back up, and got the feeling _something_ was missing. I looked inside my desk and found my pencil box was gone.

"Okay, Damien. Where's my pencil box?" He was scooting his chair away from me.

"Uh, no where! I didn't take it!" He looked over to Anthony, who quickly shoved something out of sight. Damien turned back to me, smiling too big and too innocently. He even batted his eyelashes and didn't blink after that.

I kicked him as hard as I could on his ankle, and he hissed,

"Ow!"

"Where is it?"

"Anthony has it!" He hissed, lightly pressing his ankle, glaring at me.

I stalked over to Anthony and asked for my pencil box sweetly which he gave to me willingly. He practically threw at it me.

"He threatened my CD collection!" I rolled my eyes, and went back to my desk where it looked like Damien was innocently researching "Vampires" on Wikipedia. I sat down at my desk, and I moved to start typing at my lap top.

One problem; my lap top was missing.

I growled.

"Where…is…it…Damien?"

"What? Oh, hey! Where's your lap top? I could have sworn you had one." He looked genuinely confused.

"Where is it?!" I snarled at him.

He tsked and said, "Temper and stress increase your blood pressure, Raelain. And that's not very good for your body." He pressed his lips into a "worried" line.

"Yes. I suppose it isn't good for me. But, you see, there's just one thing…_I don't have any blood_."

"Well then, no need to worry!" He sang. I ran my hand over my face. As much as I liked Damien, I didn't think it was possible for someone to be _this_ annoying. How the heck did Anthony live with it?

"Where did you put my laptop?"

"Erm, Mr. Jacobson, can I go to the bathroom?" Damien asked, with a slight hysterical edge to his voice. I smacked my forehead.

"Yes. Come right back, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, SIR!" Damien saluted him, and marched out. A couple girls giggled dreamily.

Even Mr. Jacobson smiled. Good grief, the boy was an idiot! Yes, he was gorgeous, and I suppose he was smart, but he was an idiot all the same.

I got up, and asked Charlotte,

"Damien didn't happen to give you a black lap top with maroon red designs on it, did he?"

She chuckled, and handed over my precious lap top. I thanked her, and shoved it into its case, where it would stay for the rest of the day, and possibly the rest of the school year.

**Third chapter completed! This wasn't the BEST cliffy ever. Humph. And, this chapter wasn't put up right away because **_**my parents took away my lap top for no apparent reason**_**….Okay. Fine. There **_**was**_** a reason, but I find it too minor to take my precious baby (a.k.a my lap top) away. All I did was accidentally (no, seriously) fall asleep in class a couple few times! Courtesy of the lovely combination of lack sleep thanks to loads of homework, and just sheer boredom. **_**No one**_** needs complicated algebra to get by in life, believe me. As I'm typing this, I am in the family Expedition (our huge black car. If you see one on the highway, it is most likely me) for I am no longer allowed to use my lap top on school nights any more (Psh. It's not like I give my lap top willingly.) It is 6:54 PM and I am coming home from school. Yippee joy joy. **

**AHA! **_**God**_**, it was so much fun coming up with Mr. Anderson's dialogue. And then, Anthony's is equally amusing. **

**What did my lovely fans think of the latest chapter? Funny? Boring? Weird? Just plain **_**strange**_**? No, those aren't the only options. I accept super-fantabulous extra-splendiferous most-fantastical. So, please: review review and I thank you! Indeed there is a new chapter coming soon, and until then dear readers. **


	5. Sleepover! Yay? Hell no

Disclaimer: I am sorry

**Disclaimer: I am sorry. The disclaimer you are looking for has temporarily been replaced by this message. Come back later to see if it has returned. Thank you for your time and cooperation in this matter. **

**However, the author of this story has requested that I give **_**you**_**, dear reader, a message. "I do not own Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse for gawsh sakes! But, I'm working on owning Edward. For all you fan girls who thought you'd get him instead of me…you were **_**wrong**_**. R-O-N-G." **

Chapter Four

Julieta POV **(A/N: I guess I'll try it…)**

Oh, this school was wonderful! Aside from the drooling boys and the fact that my darling sister was hit with a ball in Physical Education, this school _was_ lovely. I was also paired with Anthony Cullen for a –shudder- werewolf project. Horrific. How was I supposed to give a full report on them, if I absolutely despised them? I admit it was rather funny when Anthony had declared that he preferred cats over dogs. And even though he was gorgeous, and there was no doubt he was a vampire, he was exceptionally annoying and it seemed as though that was the same case with Damien, Rae's partner.

We were just pulling into the driveway, being greeted by Ebony, the oldest of all the siblings.

"How was school, kiddos? Did you make any new friends?" She said, smirking. Leaning against Rae's car, knowing how much that would anger her. Rae narrowed her eyes to complete slits.

"Get _off_ my precious car, Ebony."

"Make me. I asked you a question, Rain. How was school?"

"Oh, Ebby, you're just like the older sister _I never wanted_." Rae spat.

Ebony's eyes narrowed at her much hated nickname, "Ebby".

"Just go inside." She growled, her black hair standing up. She stood up to her full height, and she was tall. Rae, however, didn't back down. She never backed down from Ebony, or any one for that matter. When Ebony got upset, she could break _anything_, using the energy of her anger, no matter how strange that sounded. Ebony started to growl, and we finally ran inside, not wanting to be blown to bits. She could even combust vampires. Rae whispered to me,

"Let's go to our room. I doubt she'll follow us up there." We ran up to our room, and we heard the front door slam, no doubt Ebony.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARDS!" She yelled up the stairs.

"No! Go find Xander! I'm sure he's _dying_ for your company!" Rae yelled back, and promptly slammed the door shut. However, Ebony's shriek was still clearly audible through the door.

"You do realize Rae, that if she's angry she can make that door spontaneously combust at any moment. Then we'll have to beg for mercy at her feet."

"I shall _never_ beg for mercy at _her_ feet. About that door…yeah, sure, whatever." Raelain glared at the floor, sitting on her bed.

I rolled my eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Rae." She got up, and started to pace the room. I sat on my bed.

"Yes? _Do_ go on. I am _so_ in the mood for an engaging conversation, Julie. Oh, yes. Here I am, listening intently to your every word. _Hanging_ on your every word…" She continued to rant like this for 5 minutes. She looked over at me, and sat down.

"What were you going to say, Julie?"

"Thank you. I've noticed that Damien and Anthony are vampires."

"Really?! Why, I never would have guessed!"

"I know! How nice, having two other vampires our age at our school."

"Julie, I knew from the moment I walked into math class that they were vampires." She shook her head.

"Great." I mumbled.

She grinned, and said,

"Julieta, it's _fine_. And also, guess what?"

"Yes?"

"We got invited to a sleepover over at Megan Newton-Stanley's house. How crappy and idiotic is that?!"

"Now, now. Language, Raelain."

""Crappy" is not a bad word, Julieta."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Xavier!" We both yelled at the same time.

"What, what?! What did you two set on fire _this_ time?!" Our father yelled, rushing into our room.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing, literally rolling on the floor laughing. Ah, yes. Good times.

He crossed his arms, and raised his eye brows. He looked irritated, and we choked back our laughter.

"What did you two call me in here for? I actually thought you two were attempting to burn down the house again."

"We weren't trying to burn down the _house_. Dammit, we were trying to burn down Ebony's room." Raelain grinned.

He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"What do you two need me for?"

"Is "Crappy" a bad word?" I asked sweetly. I looked up to him, and he blanked out. He looked back and forth between us, before yelling,

"Gah!" and stalking out of the room, grumbling. I heard the door to his office bang shut.  
We both started to crack up, holding our stomachs, an old human habit of ours we could never seem to get rid of. We were rolling on our beds, laughing.

Once we had finally recovered, I asked,

"Did Megan _really_ invite us over? Doesn't she absolutely despise us?"

"Yeah. But, I think this actually might be fun. Who _knows_ what awesome practical jokes we could pull on Megan, Janna, Erin, and Starr?" She said, smiling wickedly.

"_They're_ coming too?! Oh, great! Just what we need! Bimbo Bash of the Year! Yes, what fun! What did we do to get in? What, I ask you? Did we wear super slutty clothes to school?! Did we put on so much make-up that our faces were practically falling off?!"

"Practical jokes, Julieta, practical jokes." She reminded me, putting at arm around my shoulders.

I sighed. "Okay. We'll go. But when is it?"

"Well, next week."

"It's _next week_?!"

"Yes. Why?"

"We only have so much time to prepare our practical jokes!"

"Right! We have to start planning right away! Get out the pens! The blueprints of her house! Graph paper! Compasses! Protractors! Come on, the usual!" Raelain ordered, as I scrambled around the room looking for everything.

"Wait, we're missing the blueprints of her house!"

"I was kidding. We don't need them."

Sadelle, our mother, happened to be walking by our door at that time, and heard the whole "Practical Jokes" conversation.

Our adoptive mother was beautiful. She had surprising cat Green eyes, and brown hair, yet she had the same Alabaster white skin as us vampires.

She stepped into our room, and looked at us disapprovingly.

"Girls, what poor, unsuspecting bystander, person, pedestrian, or vampire is going to suffer _now_?"

"Erm…no one! No one at all!"

"Yes, dear mother! No one you know!"

Raelain growled at me, and tried to jab me with her elbow, which I neatly dodged.

"Girls, I heard you talking about going over to Megan Newton-Stanley's house for a sleepover, and you were going to play practical jokes on her and her friends."

"Yes." We both answered in unison.

"I was talking with her mother, and she said she'd be delighted to have you girls over."

"Uuuuugh." We both groaned in unison.

"Do we really have to go, mum?" Raelain whined.

"Yes, I think it'd be nice for you two to get to know some girls. Besides, who knows? You girls might become good friends."

"Ha. Never." I scoffed, waving her hand.

Raelain pretended to gag.

"Mum, they absolutely _detest_ us." I said, trying to reason with her. She, however, was exceptionally stubborn.

She was now also confused.

"Then, wait…why'd she invite you, Raelain? Julieta?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"We have no clue! Wait, but we have a theory. She wants to invite us over because she wants to play practical jokes on _us_, and her friends are her accomplices. And then she wants to embarrass us. And then she'd tell the whole school. Ah, aah?" Raelain offered. I bobbed my head up and down enthusiastically.

She sighed, and ran her hand over her face, while my sister and I looked at her sweetly and innocently, pretending to be oblivious to her obvious frustration.

"Look, girls, you're going to go. It's rude not to go for no particular reason."

"Okay, then. If we don't return, Ebony _is not permitted_ take our room, and Xander _may not_ have my lap top." I said, sticking my chin in the air with my hands on my hips.

"You'll come back, I can promise you that. Now, you should pack your things for the sleepover."

"Yes! Good idea! Pipe bombs!"

"Check!" I belt out.

"Cherry bombs!" Raelain yelled back, ignoring the look of shock on our mother's face.

"Got 'em!"

"Pajamas!" Sadelle visibly relaxed.

"Yep!"

"Atomic bombs!" Never mind about our mother relaxing.

"Present!"

"Sledge hammers!"

"Gift!" **(A/N: This is an inside joke at my school. Gift as in present? You know, since present is another word for gift? Pretty funny, huh?! AH HA HA HA!) **

"Nuclea-"

"_Girls!_"

"Yes, mother?" We asked, pausing our planning.

"Pack _normal _things _normal_ teen age girls would pack!"

"But mother, in case you haven't noticed, we survive off the blood of large, carnivorous, dangerous animals, therefore stating that we are not, indeed, normal teenage girls."

Sadelle threw her hands up in the air and stalked out of the room, grumbling how she never should have tried to convince Xavier to adopt us. We started to laugh uncontrollably, rolling on the floor with venom tears coming out of our eyes.

"Okay, Raelain, we really should pack if we're going to be forced to go."

"Sure thing. Hmmm…pajamas, tooth brushes-"  
"But Raelain, we don't _need_ tooth brushes."

"Remember, we have to be 'normal girls' tomorrow night because we're around 'normal girls'."

"But you said it yourself; we're not normal teenage girls because we drink the blood of animals that are large, carnivorous, and dangerous."

"Just do it, Julieta."

I grinned and threw a toothbrush and tube of toothpaste in. I shivered, imagining what horrible taste the vile paste was going to bring me.

Rae rolled her eyes and continued with her list, "We've got toothpaste. Uh…what else do we have to pack? I don't remember having sleepovers before. I mean sure, in the past we've got invited to them but we've never actually gone."

"Yes, because our mother wasn't eavesdropping right outside our door all those other times."

I moved to sit down on the chair in front of the large flat screen TV in the room. Raelain walked over to her closet and threw out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a dark red polo shirt and white and black checkered vans. And she took out a puffy white jacket too, because it was the middle of December.

"We're supposed to pack a change of clothes for the next day too."

"Oh, well in that case!" I skipped over to _my_ closet and threw out a pair of washed out jeans, a pale pink polo shirt with dark pink designs on the bottom hem, and black stilettos. I also threw out my puffy white jacket line with faux fur in the hood. Rae took one look at my outfit and gagged.

"_Pink?!_ I have no _clue_ as to how you could _wear_ such a color!" **(A/N: In case you haven't noticed, dear fans, I am not a fan of the color pink.)**

"Well, I'd say the same thing about black. But I can't, because it's the color of the stilettos I'm wearing. They match my outfit of a _pink_ polo and _light_ blue jeans perfectly." I smiled happily, as I watched her expression turn to horror.

"_You…you…you…soiled black's good name, wearing it with pink and light blue. What kind of mislead vampire are you?"_ **(A/N: Holy flying purple camels, I do NOT mean Jacob. Ack.) **

"_You_ poor, poor mislead vampire. Pink is a lovely color."

"No, no it isn't. Black owns pink." Raelain said, surely, crossing her arms.

"You wish." I shot back.

"_You_ wish that pink owned _black_." She snapped.

"I don't have to wish. It already does."

"You wish."

"Pink owns black and that's final."

"Does not."

"Does too. Why do so many girls like pink better and not black?"

"Why do so many people associate the color black with vampires? Aren't we vampires, therefore stating you should like black better than pink?"

"That, my dear sister, is a stereotype."

"So what? It still means you should like black better."

"I rest my case."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That I'm different from other vampires, therefore making me more special, therefore saying that pink is special. More special than black."

"Xavier!" Raelain yelled, right in my ear.

"Ow!" I hissed.

"No!" Xavier yelled from his study.  
"AGH!" Raelain cried, and jammed all her things into her suitcase.

"What's _going on_ over there?!" I heard Xander yell from the room that he and Ebony shared.

"Our family is psycho." I murmured.

"No kidding, Julieta."

"That includes you, you know."

"Oh?"

"Yes. For liking a color so hideous. Black."

"Well, maybe it's hideous to you, but not to me."

"Pink still owns black, you know."

"Oh, not _this_ again!"

"Let's just pack, okay?" I offered.

"Good _idea_!" Edgar yelled.

"Yay!" I squealed.

"Uuuuugh." I heard Ebony and Shayde groan from downstairs.

I cheerfully put my things inside my suitcase and bellowed, "I'm all packed and ready to go!"

"To where? Preferably China, Julieta!" Xander said, poking his head into our room.

"Out! Out, out! Shoo now! Scram! Go on, shoo! You are not allowed in this room!" Raelain made little hand motions at Xander, who looked at her like she was mental and backed out.

"Sorry, your highness."

"You're not wanted in this room, Xander! Come on now, shoo!"

"Okay, okay. Good god, you're worse than Ebony!"

"I _heard_ that, Xander!" Ebony yelled. A look of horror flitted across his face, and yelled,

"I'm coming, dearest Ebony!" And he sped out of the room, to calm Ebony so she wouldn't make the _house_ combust.

"Okay, Xander is gone. Now, let's haul our suitcases downstairs for tomorrow and leave them at the bottom of the steps so we're ready for next week."

"Sure thing, Rae." I said, easily picking up my suitcase and walking down the stairs, Rae following close behind.

"Look out below!" I heard Rae shout. A shadow flew over my head and I lifted my head just in time to see something that resembled Rae's suitcase flying overhead. And then I heard a huge _crash_ and the squeals of two teenage vampires.

"What the hell, Raelain! What _was_ that?!" I heard Shayde shriek, and I glanced down to see the dark brunette vampire brushing off her ever so precious designer clothes. Of course, not that mine weren't precious too. But if luggage or a bag or something landing near me and splintered wood fell all over me, or if I was in a situation like Shayde was in right now, instead of brushing off my Juicy Couture sweats, I'd be sitting on the floor laughing.

"My suitcase, Shayde."  
I looked down to see two very startled vampires and one suitcase. It just so happened that my darling sisters were walking by the banister when Rae threw the suitcase down next to it. It landed safely next to the staircase….after smashing the wooden banister to smithereens, right next to Shayde and Ebony's heads.

"God, Raelain, how can someone so small be _so annoying_?!" Ebony yelled, her hands balling up in fists at her sides.

"It's what I do. No charge!" She sang, and walked lightly back upstairs. I cackled, and threw my suitcase down too; right next to their heads while they were still recovering from shock. Their squeals told me that my suitcase didn't help at all. For all I knew (and hoped) it probably landed on them.

"Everything is always an adventure, problem or just trouble with you guys." Edgar sighed, running his hand through his hair, walking past us in the hallway as we went back to our rooms.

"Love you too, Eddie boy!" I sang.

"For the love of _God_, don't call me that!" I heard him cry, and he slammed the door to the room he and Shayde shared shut.

"Isn't it _fun_ annoying our family, Julie?" Rae gushed.

"Oh, yes!"

"Must you terrorize my poor wife, Raelain?!" Xander bellowed from downstairs, probably comforting his "poor wife".

"Yes, yes I must. After all, she makes my life living hell every day! I hope that suitcase knocked some sense into her!"

"Anyone with common _sense_ could see that you belong dead and gone, Rain!"

"Technically, I already _am_ dead, Ebby!"

"Oh, shut up, will y-"

"CHILDREN!" Xavier and Sadelle shouted, "LIVING ROOM! NOW!"

"I love our family." Rae sighed happily.

We walked downstairs and we took in the bruised and battered banister, and grinned. We lithely sat down on the couch and Edgar scooted away from Raelain.

She ruffled his light brown hair and he nearly had a heart attack. That is, he _would_ have, had he still had a fully functional heart.

"ACK!" Edgar yelled, jumping 10 feet in the air.

"Poor kid." I sighed.

"Oh, mother! Father! You called us down for a reason? Or just to sit on couches and scare the crap out of our older brothers."

Edgar landed back on the couch, but Shayde caught him at the last second to prevent the couch from being smashed to smithereens too. It looked a bit awkward. Sadelle already looked very upset that the banister was broken.

"Okay, kids-" Xavier began.

"We are _not_ kids, Xavier! Why, our ages range from 17, 18 or 19!"

"So sorry, Ebony. Adults who _act_ like kids."

"Much b- wait, hey!"

"As I was saying, all of you have been causing nothing but trouble since we moved to Forks, Washington. Sadelle, do you think we should move back to Toronto, Canada?"

"CRAP NO! WE HAVE TO STAY HERE! THERE ARE OTHER VAMPIRES AT THE HIGHSCHOOL, FOR CRAP'S SAKE!" Raelain burst out, her expression panicked.

_You don't want to leave your precious Damien, do you?_

_Shut up, will you?!_

_I'm just saying._

_I bet you don't really want to leave your beloved Anthony._

_It's not like that!_

_Oh? Then you _weren't_ flirting with him during history class? Making all those lame jokes about werewolves! I quote you, "Wet werewolves smell like wet dogs! How weird is that?!"_

_I was nervous! And he laughed. At least I didn't fall down to your level. Hitting the boy I like! Violence is not the answer, Rae._

_Says the girl who threw her suitcase at her two older sisters._

_You started that, you know._

_For good reason._

_You set a bad example for your younger sister, Rae._

_Younger by 5 minutes, ever so smart one._

_I am smart, aren't I?_

_Correction; hopeless._

_I am- hey, wait!_

_Pardon?_

_Hi._

_Oh dear lord._

_We should probably listen to what Xavier and Sadelle are saying to our siblings. Do you have a camcorder? _

_Oh, yes…wait, don't you change the subject on me!_

_Eh. I'm serious though. We really should record this._

_Should we ask Xander to use that freaky power of his? To turn back in time so we can get the whole thing on tape?_

_Doesn't matter that much any way. But I think Sadelle is getting suspicious. We should probably shut up. Mentally, of course._

_Oh, yes. We wouldn't want our darling family to miss out on hearing our beautiful voices now would we?_

_Indeed._

_Okay then! We start speaking in...5…4…3…2…_

"And we're back, vampires and vampires!" Raelain sang in a low voice, imitating the voice of a TV sales person perfectly.

"You never left. Unfortunately."

"Ah, Edgar. I love you too."

"Ah, but we left mentally."

"You don't have the mental capacity to do any mental activity."

"Ebony, could you do me a favor?"

"No."

"Xander, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Julieta. What is it?"

"Tell your annoying beyond words wife to shut the heck up."

"Works for me!"

"Xander!"

"I, uh, mean…most…definitely!"

-SMACK-

"Most definitely not!"

"This is what we're talking about. All of you never seem to get along anymore." Sadelle tried to reason.

"We never _did_." Rae said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, ever since we moved here, it's been worse. Do you think that the overcast weather is bringing your moods down?"

"We've always lived in overcast places so we don't go all sparkly. And Julieta here was perfectly fine in Toronto. I mean, her closet was bigger than her room!" Shayde snapped.

"How about we move to California or something, kids? I hear it has nice beaches." Xavier offered.

"So we can go all sparkly-sparkly-pretty-pretty there and expose us for what we truly are only to be ripped to pieces by the Volturi because humans would know that vampires actually exist? No, thank you. I'm not up for dying twice in one century." Ebony dismissed, filing her nails.

"Can't we just stay here? In Forks, Washington?" I pleaded.

"If you can all get along for one week, with out fighting, yes we can."

"What?! We could never do that!" Shayde shrieked.

Edgar scooted away from her only to find him self next to Rae again who waved at him. He dashed out of the room.

"I think Edgar is mental." Xander contemplated, tapping a finger against his chin.

"Just like Edgar Allan Poe?" Rae piped up.

"Yep. Except I don't think he was a vampire." I chimed in. **(A/N: I couldn't resist!)**

"Well, right. But still." Xander finished.

"Oh, look Xavier! They're actually having an engaging conversation about a famous poet! With no violence or language involved!"

"By _God_, you're right Sadelle!"

**One week later**

Raelain POV

Well, it has arrived. The date for the sleep over me and Julieta were both dreading and anticipating.

"Got everything, girls?"

"Yes, mother. For the last time, we do. Can we just go and get it over with now?" I asked, slightly exasperated. What was this? The 5…6th time she'd asked us?

"Sure, sure. Have fun!"

"Whatever you say." I murmured, hauling out my suitcase and throwing it in the trunk of my car. I took out the directions for Megan's house and dictated them to Julieta over my cell phone. We would take our separate cars and not the one that we shared. We wanted to tick off Megan and her minions as much as possible. I switched on the radio. "The Lions Roar" was playing by The Hush Sound. One of my favorite songs, one of my favorite bands.

_The lions roar and young men soar  
The flames all scorch the circus floor  
Puppets on string all dance and sing and flap their wings  
Trumpets play sick lullabies_

Delicate dame her fragile face  
Was scared away without a trace  
Out in the cold, where did she go?  
Into unknown a place I'll never

Know and the desperate search began  
All across this sea and land  
I just knew I'd find you here  
I just knew I'd find you

Elephants rear and young men steer  
The audience just claps and cheers  
I asked around half empty towns  
About a girl nowhere to be found

And the desperate search began  
All across this sea and land  
I just knew I'd find you here  
I just knew I'd find you

We didn't know, we could not go  
The circus songs just carried on  
Out of the crowd three men rush out  
And scream and shout, "Everybody Stop!"

And then there was music playing in the back round. I had called Megan earlier, grudgingly. I had asked her to describe her house and she had described it as a mansion, with white paint and black shutters and a brick roof. Practically all the houses on this street looked like that.

"Julieta," I spoke into the phone, switching off the radio just as it began to play "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts. "The only way we're going to be able to distinguish Megan's house is by the number."

"Or maybe we could just look for four girls waving. Right there, actually."

"How did you know to look for that?"

"I was talking to Megan over IM. Her screen name is MeganIsHott101."

"The poor girl."

"I'm afraid so."

We pulled into Megan's driveway at the same time, but Julieta let me go first. Janna, Starr, Erin and Megan all gawked at our cars.

As we pulled in, Janna and Erin rushed up to me while Starr and Megan went to Julieta.

"Oh my, like god. Raelain! Or can I call you Rae? Oh my god! This is like, such a gorgeous car!" Janna squealed.

"Can I touch it?!" Erin squeaked.

"Uh…sure." Erin moved to _pet_ my car, and I looked over at Julieta who was experiencing something similar to what I was experiencing.

Starr seemed to have attached herself to Julieta, asking her this and that about her car.

"Let's go inside, shall we? Girls? Help Rae and Julieta with their things." Megan flounced over to me. I took a couple steps away from her, and locked my car, pulling on the door to make sure.

"You must be wondering why I invited you over, hmm Rae?" She said leaning against my car, and then shot off of it when she saw the look I gave her.

"That's exactly it. I thought you hated me. Me being with Damien for the project and all."

"Well, I thought that since you and your sister are the new girls, I might welcome you with a sleepover. This is will be so much fun! Oh, I love Damien and all, but that would like, so immature if I hated you for being partners with the boy I love! Right?"

"If you say so." I murmured, stepping inside her house. Megan led us all into a room that resembled a living room. There was a huge plasma screen TV hanging on the wall and many different colored bean bag chairs. There was also a whole shelve of movies. Nothing compared to Xander's collection though.

"Okay, girls!" Megan called; clapping her hands together, and fell back into a chair. Janna and Erin sat next to her in two pink chairs.

Starr shared with Megan. I sat down tentatively on a black one and Julieta shared with me.

"I want to introduce my parents to Rae and Julieta! Mom? Dad?"

A blonde man with blue eyes and a woman with extremely curly brown hair and brown eyes **(A/N: What's Jessica's eye color again? I forget. Ha ha…)** came into the room. I could see where Megan got her curly, blonde hair. And her blue eyes. The man introduced himself first.

"I'm Mr. Newton, but you can call me Mike. This is my w-"

"Mike, I'm perfectly capable of introducing my self, thank you," the woman cut in, "Hello, girls. I'm Mrs. Stanley or Jessica. Jessica is fine but if you want to call me Mrs. Stanley, that's good too. I just want you two girls to be comfortable. I used to have a friend, Isabella, who was new at school. And she always complained about being new and all that **(A/N: Jessica is still a bit peeved that Bella got Edward. So, she's trying to make Bella look bad. HA….no flames please.)** and so I kind of knew and still know how it felt and how it feels. So, if there' anything you need, girls, you just let me know, o-"

"Mom. Okay. We just want to get on with the sleepover." Megan said, rolling her eyes. She got up to push her mom out the door. Jessica _had_ been rambling on and on. It _had_ been getting rather annoying. Once it looked like Jessica was going to go, Megan sat back down in her bean bag chair, next to Starr.

"Well, girls! Don't let me keep you!" And she walked over and kissed Megan's forehead, and Megan winced. Jessica walked back over to the door, and followed Mike out. You could hear them arguing all the way upstairs.

"What do you guys want to do?" Megan asked, once you couldn't hear their yelling anymore. Megan looked around the circle.

"A movie?" Starr asked.

"No. We've watched all of those." Janna said rolling her eyes, and pointed in the shelves' direction. She examined her bright red nails.

"Uhm…what about a game?" Erin suggested.

"Oh! How about "Truth or Dare"!" Megan suggested excitedly. Julieta and I exchanged worried glances. "Truth or Dare"? Oh, dear.

**Ta da! End of chapter! And so chapter four comes to an end. How do you think "Truth or Dare" will go? –Cackle- There is only one way to find out. Steal my laptop. **_**Not.**_** The way to find out is to read the next chapter! Duh. Only time will tell, my dear readers. And: This chapter was fairly long. 11 pages on Microsoft. Maybe 12. And now, what did you think of this chapter? Funny? Boring? Confusing? Weird? Awesome? I need your reviews, my dear fans! They motivate me you know, to write the chapter/s faster. So, review! Reviews welcomed, flames not. Review, review!**


	6. I Dare You to Get His Boxers

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own New Moon. I don't own Eclipse. And I don't own Edward etc. Instead, I own everything related to Wonderful Waffle Woman! Because I AM Wonderful Waffle Woman! So HA. I may not own anything Twilight related except for my fan fictions, but I own **_**everything**_** related to W.W.W and it has to do with **_**waffles**_**. Tirzah by day, Wonderful Waffle Woman by night….**

**BEFORE I start this chapter, I would like to thank Lilballofenergyd. She's given me wonderful suggestions. She said, "I think that Damien might be a little too obnoxious for his own good though." I've tried to fix that in this chapter. Thank you! Also, if you think that Damien and Raelain have become friends too quickly, tell me! Same with Julieta and Anthony. On with the fan fiction, hmmm?**

**It's still the night of the sleepover, and the girls are playing 'Truth or Dare' while Damien and Anthony and the rest of the Cullen Clan are at home**

Chapter Five

Damien POV

I was dancing around my room. I was ecstatic. I was happy. I was joyful. And when Anthony had come in earlier to get something from our room, he had given me the strangest look and had probably been thinking,

_My brother has completely lost it. Then again, you can't lose something you never had._ But nevertheless, I was so…words couldn't even describe it. Raelain and I had been on excellent terms since our project on vampires. I'm sure she had found me extremely annoying…but I guess she had overlooked that. She had even laughed a few times when I had "stolen" as she had put it, her pencil. We had gotten an A+ and I guess because of our good grade, as a result, we became friends. So, over a week, Hazel, Nick, Anthony, Raelain, Julieta and I had all become inseparable. Much to the dismay of Megan, Janna, Erin, Starr and the twin's fan club. Oh, well! I was good friends with Raelain! This was wonderful! Of course, I wasn't just dancing to nothing. I was dancing to a favorite song or rather "Drops of Jupiter" by Train. I glanced at the clock. 12:07 m.

I had better take my shower or else Alice _and_ mom were going to give me holy hell. I grabbed a pair of flannel pants, under garments **(A/N: I'm trying to make this as little awkward as I can, okay? Gosh.)** and a shirt and a towel from the linen closet in the hallway and kept walking towards the bathroom. The door was closed and I heard Anthony singing in the shower,

"_Singing in the shower, I'm singing in the rain._

_And for doing so, I got hit by a train."_

That's it. Anthony had definitely lost his mind. Even if he didn't have one to begin with.

"_What a wonderful feeling. What awful pain._

_And now you know…the dangers of…_

_Singing in the shower, singing in the rain…"_

Yes. Anthony was out of his mind. **(A/N: Note: I actually sing that song in the shower. I made it up in 6****th**** grade….-waits for laughing- I WAS ONLY ELEVEN.)**

"Anthony! Hurry up! I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER TOO! I NEED TO SLEEP SOMETIME, YOU KNOW!" I pounded on the door with my fist.

"In case you have forgotten, beloved brother, you don't need to sleep! You're a vampire!" He called from inside the bathroom. I still heard him switch the water off though.

"Good GOD, Anthony. _You_ might not need to sleep, but _I_ do!"

"Oh…right. Be done in a second. Literally." He was done in a second, being a vampire. He opened the door, whistling. He dried off his hair and threw the towel he had used in my face. I grabbed it off my face, and

"Throw this in the hamper for me, my good man." He said over his shoulder as he went back to our room.

"Errrgh." I growled, but did it anyways. I closed the door, and started the shower, waiting for the water to warm. When it was finally warm, I got in. I felt relaxed under the water, and when I saw what time it was on the clock that was hanging on the bathroom wall, I realized it had been 25 minutes. Jasper would go into a whole speech about how using too much hot water would hurt the Earth, and I did _not_ want to go through that again.

Although I _did_ care about it….I got out of the shower and dried off. I, unlike my brother, threw my dirty laundry into the hamper, and then got dressed into my pajamas. I walked back to my room, to find Anthony sitting on his bed listening to music and signing along in a horribly off pitch voice.

"_Things have changed for me, but that's okay. I feel the same._ _I'm on my way, and I say…things have changed for me!" _ **(A/N: The first five people who can guess the title of this song, I give credit to in my next chapter! And I'll give you a virtual cookie. Whadja say? D) **

"For my sake and the rest of the family's sake, if you're going to sing, could you at least do it well?"

"Nah, I think I'll keep singing beautifully so the whole world can hear it."

"Oh Dear Lord, you don't really intend to belt out that song, do y-"

He started the song over again, and bellowed,

"_THINGS ARE SHAPING UP TO BE PRETTY ODD!" _**(A/N: Same song. I wasn't kidding about the virtual cookie!)**

"Ack! ANTHONY! Shut up!" I yelled.

"_I NEVER REALLY MISSED HER, WHEN EVERYBODY KISSED HER! AND I'M THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME!"_

I plugged my ears.

"I don't even think that's how it goes Anthony!"

I looked over at him and realized he was shutting of his stereo, and that he had fortunately stopped singing.

"God, fine Damien. I'm going downstairs with Jasper and Emmett to play video games. I don't like being verbally abused my brother!" He wailed and walked out of room.

I sighed in relief and picked up my book of Shakespeare. I flipped to 'Romeo ad Juliet' and started to read.

"Oh and by the way, Damien."

"WHAT?! WHO?!" I yelled, jumping from my bed. I grabbed a near by baseball bat and looked around for who had said my name. I spotted Anthony leaning on the side of the door.

"Anthony?! Knock, would you?! I thought I got rid- I mean, I thought you were downstairs!"

"I was. But then I realized your hair was still wet and that Alice would be pretty ticked if you got the carpet wet."

"Gee, thanks. I'll keep that in mind next time I take a shower. Now go away."

"Fine. Ta ta."

"Ta ta? What-" He was already gone, and I could hear a crash, and Anthony bellowing,

"Yo, Emmett, mah man! What game ya playing?!"

"Anthony! You just messed up my high score!"

Anthony responded, "Of seven million? Heck, I can beat that!"

I heard Granddad say, "_Children_! Quiet!"

I rolled my eyes and put threw my book on my bed and got up to go into the hall to get another towel to dry off my hair with. I made sure to get the floor wet just to peeve Alice. As I came back into my room, I could hear the rustling of leaves and the _very_ faint sound of twigs snapping under a human or animal's weight. Suddenly, my brother's and uncle's bickering down stairs broke the silence. I wanted to concentrate on the sounds outside so

I yelled, "Shut up down there, will you?!"

I went back to listening. I smelled another vampire, but it was surely just my family. I was just finishing up the drying of my hair when I saw someone come in my window…

**A/N: SUSPENSEFUL. Okay. Now, we're switching back to Megan's house, and the girls are playing 'Truth or Dare' and it comes to the point when they've run completely out of dares or questions. Then, Megan all of a sudden has a big idea. **

**But, this is taking place while Damien says, **_**"Anthony! Hurry up! I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER TOO! I NEED TO SLEEP SOMETIME, YOU KNOW!"**_

**Then it goes on from there. If anything is confusing, please tell me.**

**On with the story!**

Raelain POV

"I can't think of any other questions or dares or anything, really." Janna complained.

_No surprise there…_ I heard Julieta think, annoyed.

"I know. Why don't we do something else?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, lets." Starr said.

I looked at Julieta. Megan's voice rang out in my head.

_Ugh. I was so hoping to come up with something good for Raelain. Like a horribly embarrassing dare or something…Oh my god! I have the perfect thing!_

I tried to contain my horror as I 'heard' what her dare was. Julieta looked or probably was feeling just as shocked as I was.

_Rae, Rae! Don't choose dare!_

_I know! I know! Never in a million y- Ooooh…wait…what if I chose dare, completely surprising her? And then she'd get all jealous! It'd be perfect!_

_Maybe she's doing this just to see if you really like Damien._

_Well, of course I really like that idiot! I mean, he's so funny yet so serious, so stupid yet really smart, and he's gorgeous. And he's really sweet…_

_But does she know that you think all of that? Probably not. _

_Oh, heck. I don't care if she knows. I think he's really nice, but…I don't know if he feels the same way and everything…_

_Rae…snap out of it. Megan's about to ask you the question. I can't believe I'm telling you this, but…choose dare._

"Hey, Raelain. Truth…..or dare?" Megan's mischievous voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"I'm going to have to go with dare."

_Perfect. I've got little miss wonderful right where I want her._

"Oh? Okay, then. I dare you…"

**UH-HUH! End-O-Chapter! D Yay!**

…**.Kidding. Just kidding. Heh heh…**

"I dare _you_, Raelain, to go Damien Cullen's house-"

Starr and Erin gasped, "Megan!"

Janna looked up from her nails, "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, girls! You haven't heard the whole thing yet! I dare you Raelain to go to Damien Cullen's house and go to his room, right?"

I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair. I didn't like where this was going at all. "Right."

"Then once you're in, I want you to choose _any_ article of clothing of his, and bring it back. Got it?"

_I hope she chooses his boxers, or something. Not something lame like a T-shirt or jacket._

"Oh, my." Julieta murmured. I could feel a muscle in my eye twitch. What if Damien caught me? What if _Anthony_ caught me? What if one of his parents caught me? It'd be so humiliating.

Starr, Erin and Janna laughed.

"Okay. I'll do it." I said, standing up, grabbing my car keys from my purse.

"Um…Rain? _What_ do you think you're doing?" Erin asked me a voice that said, _Duh_.

"Taking my car keys so I can drive over there, and complete the dare. What else?"

"You can't exactly _drive_ there. He'd hear your engine and see your car and wonder what the hell you're doing at his house around 1:00 am." Starr said in an obnoxious voice.

"Oh…uh…yeah. Right. I'll just…run." _How the hell am I supposed to find his house?_

"But how am I supposed to find his house?" Silence. "Okay then! Guess the dare's off! Time to go to bed!" I said, relieved. I was just about to sit back down…

"Wait! I have a picture of his house! I'll give it to you. Also…here's his address…." Megan yanked me up.

_She had better not memorize these two things. I don't want her dropping by his house to visit him regularly._

And I thought, _Oh and just because you don't want me to do that, I think I will. Although…I would have done it anyways even if you hadn't wanted me too, Megan dear._

And then I thought, _how the heck did she get those two things?!_

"Uh…Megan, how the heck did you get those two things?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, what? Oh. When Damien and I were partners for a Sex Ed. Project last year, he invited _me_ over to his house to work on it." She smirked. I tried to hide my jealously and disbelief on my face. Megan's smirk grew even bigger, signaling that it hadn't worked.

Megan gave me a picture of this beautiful white house surrounded by forest. And she gave me a slip of paper reading,

_76 Vladimir Rd._

_Forks, Washington_

_67173_

"Okay Raelain. Go on, now." I realized that Megan lived relatively close to Damien. The closer the better. But then wouldn't that make it easier for her to stalk him?

"I'm going, I'm going. I'll be back soon. And don't worry. I can do it." I smiled confidently. More confidently than I felt. I got up from the room, and as I left the house, I wondered if I should have ignored Julieta and despite the fact that I wanted to chose dare too, go for truth. But then maybe she would have asked something completely and totally embarrassing.

As I ran out the door, and was running in the woods to Damien's house, I wondered how I would get into his room without be detected by his family. Perhaps I could spot his window and maybe there would be something to give away his room, like his voice coming from inside or something like that. I finally got to his house. It was even more beautiful in person. I had heard a rumor about his grandmother being a home designer or something similar.

I heard _his_ voice yell, "Shut up down there, will you?!" and I snickered quietly, hopefully too quietly for him to hear. He probably wasn't in his room, though. I bet he there was a hallway leading to his room, and he was there, and the door to his room was shut. If I was going to get that article of clothing, I was going to have to do it quietly and quickly. I looked up. How would I get in? I decided to just scale the side of the house and climb in through the window I now recognized as his. I started to scale the side of the house quickly, quietly, and lightly. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear. After all, he was in the hallway, right? Of course. **(A/N: WRONG.)** And even if he wasn't, which I was sure he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to hear so he would never even know I had been in his room. I tried to comfort my self with these thoughts. Finally, I got to the window sill, and I hauled my self into his room…only to spot…Damien himself looking at me in shock.

I started to slip from the window, because I was in shock my self. He had just caught me breaking into his house! I was never going to live this down! He noticed I was about to fall and because I was a vampire, I wouldn't get hurt. And because of that, I'd have some explaining to do. He realized this, and he went to pull me back up, right into his room.

"_Raelain_?! What the _hell_ are you doing in my room at 1:30 am in the morning?!" He half shrieked half whispered and gave a final tug, pulling me through his window which I had been slightly stuck in. I fell onto his dark gold carpet.

"Ooof. I….uh…okay, this is a bad idea! This was a bad idea! I never should have accepted that dare! This is really bad…really bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad. I'll just be going, because this was a really bad idea and I shouldn't have accepted this dare. Oh, god. I'm so stupid-"

"Wait, what dare?! What are doing in my room?! Do you care to _explain_?" He asked, completely confused. He started to pace, but then stood still and looked at me. I felt a bit strange the way he looked at me so intently.

"Um…yeah. Megan and Starr and Erin and J-"

"You mean the Fatal Four?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. His _chest. _I tried to snap out of it, but however I still felt a little lust for him…

"Yeah. The Fatal Four," I said, as we both grinned at the same time. "They invited Julieta and me over Megan's house for a sleepover. To 'welcome us to the school' as Megan put it. I knew that she and her friends just invited us so they could find some good ways to humiliate us. And the we started playing 'Truth or Dare' and they dared me to go to your house, as you can see, and get a article of your clothing and bring it back for some sick unknown purposes." I inhaled sharply. Old habits die hard.

He grinned. "Okay then…why don't I just give you a T-shirt or something…?" He grinned wickedly, and started to rummage in his dresser.

"Wait, Damien! Megan said she wanted boxers!" I blurted out before thinking. I clamped my mouth shut once I realized what I had just said. I would bet anyone that my eyes were wider than saucer plates right now.

"What?!" He asked incredulously. He looked at me startled.

Damien POV

_What _did she just say?! Boxers?! I was about to comment, and then I realized just how much humiliation was coming off of her. I decided to let it go. What would really be a disaster was if Anthony came in…

Raelain POV

"Oh, uh, um…never mind. Forget I said anything." I exhaled loudly, and turned to look out the window which I had come through.

All of sudden, Anthony came in,

"Hey, Damien. Mom wan-…Raelain? What the heck are you doing in here?" He said, turning his attention to me. Damien tensed, but kept looking for something to give me.

Damien

No, no, no. Anthony. This couldn't be happening. I decided to keep on looking. Surely all he needed was to tell me something…I'd find out from him later, and when neither of us responded, he'd just go…right?

Raelain POV

I just stared at Anthony in mute horror. For Damien to know about this was one thing. He seemed like the kind of boy to not torture girls. And even if he caught a girl in his room, out to steal a T-shirt of his for 4 lovesick stalkers, it seemed like he'd keep cool and just hand over the T-shirt. Anthony Cullen, however, was a different matter. I heard running, and suddenly a _huge_ guy came in. _All_ muscle. He had curly black hair and dimples. He was smiling, and Anthony looked up at him, and the guy looked down at Anthony, and they were smiling evilly.

"Hey, Damien." The huge guy said. **(A/N: EMMETT!) **

Damien whipped around to look at the guy, and he muttered, "Oh, crap…Emmett."

Emmett laughed a huge, booming laugh and punched Damien on the shoulder, hard, sending his sprawling to the floor. I saw him get up in the corner of my eye, scowling.

Damien POV

I was silently screaming in my head, _Emmett?! Oh my god, NO! No, no, NO! This can't be happening! Oh good Lord, what have I done to deserve this?! _And then I felt Emmett punch me on the shoulder _hard_, send me crashing into the floor.

_Hello, floor. We meet again. _I thought. This wasn't the first time today Emmett had felt the need to show some "Uncle-Nephew" love by punching me.

Raelain POV

Emmett, the huge muscled guy turned to look at me and said, "Hey there. My name is Emmett, and I take it _you're_ Damien's girlfriend. Am I right?" Anthony faked tears, and wiped under his eyes while laughing hysterically.

"I'm Raelain…" I said hesitantly, "And Damien and I are just…friends."

Emmett laughed again. "Just friends?!"

"I'll be downstairs if you need me…you ladies have fun!" He called over his shoulder as he walked out and went back downstairs. I heard thumping and I turned saw Damien thumping his head on the wall, effectively making dents.

Emmett held out his hand to me and I backed away. He withdrew his hand, and grinned.

I murmured, "Maybe I should just go and tell Megan you guys weren't home…"

At that, Damien stopped his head banging. He looked livid and horrified at the same time. He pointed at Emmett and said in a scarily calm voice,

And said, "Emmett…" He pointed to the door, "Get out. I need to…talk to Raelain."

Emmett laughed a booming laugh again, and said, "Well, as long as you two are just _talking_!" He cackled. He left the room still laughing, and Damien groaned.

"I'm never going to live that down…" He moaned.

I looked at him in disbelief. "You?! What about me?! Your uncle and your idiot of a brother just discovered _me_ in _your room_!" I whispered in alarm.

Damien shook his head, and said, "I think if you knew Emmett a little bit better, you'd feel sorrier for me than for yourself." He bit his lip. "Here." He thrust the shirt at me, and

I looked at it. It said, _Damien Sean Cullen._ I grinned. Perfect evidence that I gotten a shirt from Damien Cullen and not just bought one. Before I even thought about what I was doing, I ran over and hugged him. I felt a burst of electricity as I touched his skin and I realized that we fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. And I wondered if he felt that too.

"Thank you, thank you, Damien!" I said, squeezing him. I decided to put those feelings aside for now.

"Oh…sure, Raelain…anytime." He awkwardly patted my back a couple times, and I then realized I was hugging Damien. I shot back and didn't look at him straight in the eyes.

"Er…sorry…I'll just be…going."

"It's…it's fine. You had better get back…I'm sure Julieta is worried about you." I started towards the window. Just as I was swinging my leg out, I grinned and asked,

"And the Fatal Four?"

"Probably imagining the worst and hoping it's true." He snickered.

"You're probably right." I sighed, and made another move to get my self out the window with the T-shirt.

He looked at me intently for a few moments and then shook his head.

"See you on Monday, Raelain."

I grinned, "See you Monday, Dae." The last thing I saw was his breath-taking smile before I finally jumped out, and landed on all fours, the shirt stuffed into my jeans pocket. He closed the window after me, signaling he didn't want any other midnight or morning visitors.

I was just about to run back to Megan's house when I heard the window open and Damien shout,

"By the way Raelain, feel free to keep the shirt!" I heard his laughter after that, and I rolled my eyes, knowing he could see it.

"Just go to bed, Damien!" I yelled back.

I heard quiet laughter, and I hugged his shirt close to my chest as I inhaled his scent; before taking off through the green forest.

**Oh….my….God. Was that fun to write or what!? XDDDDDDD I can't even **_**describe **_**how much fun that was! Oh, wow. That wasn't such a great cliffy. I really have to work on my cliffies. Grrrrrrrr. **

**What did you people think of it?! I hope you liked it. When I wrote the idea down on paper during school a couple months ago, I didn't intend for Emmett to be in it. I also didn't intend for Anthony to appear. But then I decided to throw them in, and oh boy was that hilarious! –Sigh- And, how did you like the ending?**

**Okay. I'm going to need **_**a lot**_** of reviews for this chapter. It will motivate me to write big time, and also because they give me a warm, fuzzy feeling. The flames that I get…yes, well. I don't enjoy those. So, I hope I don't get flames, but I do get reviews! New chapter soon, I hope! And if I can't catch Julia before she leaves for the summer then the next chapter will be at the end of the summer. Same for my other fan fiction. So, my dear fans, review like the wind!**


	7. You Perverted Mike Newton, You

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just own Damien, Anthony, Hazel, Nick, Megan, Janna, Starr, Erin, Raelain, Julieta, Xander, Shayde, Edgar, Ebony, Xavier, and Sadelle. Holy Flying Purple Camels. That's a lot! So, as you can see, I do not own any of the Twilight books, or characters. I just intend to have some fun with the Twilight characters for a little while.**

**Edward: Oh, crap.**

**Bella: Does this mean my clumsiness is going to be controlled by the writer? **

**Jasper: Pretty much.**

**Bella: -Trips on purpose- Edward! I just tripped! Maybe you should take me to the hospital! Away from the sadistic writer!**

**Edward: Can do! –Takes Bella and drives to the hospital-**

**Writer: Well, crap. Ha ha ha! I still have Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie!**

**Alice: SHOPPING!**

**Jasper: I'm coming with you!**

**Writer: Hmph…Where are Emmett and Rosalie?**

**Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice: Erm….don't ask.**

**Writer: Right. On with the fan fiction!**

**Twilight Characters: -Scream and run away-**

Raelain POV

I arrived back at _Megan's_ house back on time, if you called around 2:00 in the morning 'on time'. I entered the house quietly, not wanting to wake the parents. Although I didn't really care if I woke Mr. Newton; I didn't like the stares he had been giving me when Megan had introduced us, and I liked his thoughts even less.

And I found my way to back to the room where we had been playing that horrid game. I ran into the room, pretending to be out of breath, to find Julieta painting _Megan's _nails and Erin and Starr watching. I froze in the doorway.

Janna was still examining her own nails again. I screamed out to Julieta in my head,

_What the hell do you think you're doing?! Doing Megan's nails for her?!_

_Well, I chose this horrid color for her that looks absolutely terrible on her and when she realizes that, she'll try to get it off but this kind of nail polish won't start chipping until two months later._

Puce **(A/N: For my ever so loved fans reading this right now, Puce is this sickly shade of lavender that somewhat burns the eyes…or just mine.)**

_Oh, dear god. She'll kill you, you know._

_I'm a vampire. And unless she figured that out and sets a deranged werewolf on me, she couldn't kill me. So there._

_True._

_Indeed it is._

I sat down on a black bean bag chair, and cleared my throat.

"Er- HEM." I held up the black shirt with Damien's full name on it. I repressed the urge to hug to my chest and never let go.

Megan looked up and looked down again. Suddenly her head snapped back and up and she gaped at me, her eyes wide and her mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

"O-oh m-my _God_." She stuttered. She reached out to touch his shirt, and I pulled it back just a bit to my chest. I didn't want her to contaminate it. She noticed and smirked. She reached out to take it and Julieta must have seen the flicker of emotion on my face because at the last minute, she grabbed Megan's hand and pulled her away.

"Now, Megan! You wouldn't want to mess up those lovely nails of yours now would you? I think not!"

"Julieta, did anyone ever tell you that you talk kind of funny?" Starr said obnoxiously.

_Did anyone ever tell you that you look kind of funny?_

"Well, Starr, darling, did anyone ever tell you that you _look_-" I covered Julieta mouth with my hand, and she didn't try to shove me away. I finished Julieta's sentence.

"That you look absolutely gorgeous! Just look at that blonde hair of yours!" I said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, I do, don't I?" She said vainly.

_Oh yes. Just wonderful._ I thought. That girl was a complete idiot.

"Back to business, girls. Raelain. I _can't_ believe you got his shirt. Although why didn't you get boxers or something? The shirt is completely lame."

"Well, you didn't state anything specific so I just got his shirt. Happy?"

Megan POV **(A/N: Tee-hee!)**

Happy? Happy?! How the hell was I supposed to be _happy_ when she got something as stupid and lame as a T-shirt?! How the hell was I supposed to be happy?! I wanted his boxers, for crap's sake! And she got me a freaking T-shirt! Sure, I'd keep it. I mean, I didn't really imagine that she was going to do it. I thought she'd back out and just buy a T-shirt and insist that it was his. But she got the real thing, and I wasn't about to let it go. Even if it wasn't his boxers.

**(A/N: Wow. Megan really does have a sick mind, doesn't she?)**

Raelain POV

"Sure. Happy as a clam. Now, let me see that shirt for a second." Megan snapped, reaching for the shirt again. I gave it to her hesitantly and she grabbed it out of my hands, and I scowled. I noticed Julieta grimace. The nail polish prank wasn't going to work after all. Megan turned it over and over again, and she traced his name on the shirt, giggling.

"His middle name is Sean."

"Yes. So?" Janna said, bored. I smiled at her and she just raised her penciled on eye brows. I face a face that said, _Sheesh._ And looked away.

"So that is a totally _sexy_ name." Erin giggled and Starr joined in. Janna snorted and turned back to her nails. Megan giggled along with her two other minions and handed the shirt to Erin. Erin looked at Megan shocked and then she ran her hands over the shirt.

"I remember when he wore this shirt to school. Oh my god, his chest has touched it!" She squealed. Yes, squealed. So the shirt had touched his chest? This was wonderful. He had worn it before!

Erin gave it to Starr who grabbed it from her all too eagerly, and a bit too eager for my liking. She pressed the shirt to her nose and inhaled deeply. I gave her an incredulous look, and Megan raised _her_ eyebrows at her. Janna wasn't paying attention, surprise. _  
_

Starr sighed and giggled. "It smells so nice. I like the cologne he wears."

_That's not cologne, you idiot. That's what all vampires smell like._ Julieta thought, annoyed.

Megan giggled and said, "Me too!"

_Let me guess. You sniffed him when you were working together for the Sex Ed. Project._

"I know he smells nice, Raelain, because when we were doing the sex Ed. Project, he bumped into me and-"

"I get it!" I groaned, and covered my ears, successfully blocking out her voice verbally, but not mentally.

_She's just jealous, and she'll be even more jealous when Damien and I are together._

I looked around for something to hit my head with and I found a book. I started to hit it against my head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" I kept repeating.

"Er….Rae? You done?" Julieta questioned in a soft voice, putting her hand in between the book and my head. I stopped thumping it against my head, and put it down. Megan and her followers were still giggling over his shirt.

"If I'm not interrupting anything…are we just going to sit around the whole time and squeal over how good Damien smells?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

Megan looked up and glared at me. She put the T-shirt aside, and spat, "No."

I rolled my eyes before my eyes wandered over to the shirt. "Megan, when are you giving the shirt back?"

"Um…I'm _not_. I wanted to get like a shirt or something of his, but I didn't want to do it my self so I dared you to get it. But I intended for it to be mine. So it's mine."

"Technically, it's Damien's and it should be mine because _I_ got it. If you wanted it so badly, you should have gotten it yourself."

"Look-"

"Raelain got the shirt. Therefore, she should get to keep it because she did all the work. So, she should get to keep it. Okay?" Julieta was starting to get upset. She gave Megan a look that said, _bite me_. And she put on her face that said, _challenge me and you die._

"S-s-sure." Megan spluttered, and handed the T-shirt over to Julieta who then gave it to me. I smirked triumphantly and put it in my bag. Megan scowled at me, and gasped in shock at her nails. I sank back into my chair, and Julieta sighed and then turned to Megan. She pretended to notice Megan's completely ruined, Puce colored nails for the first time.

"Megan! Oh my god! Your _nails_! They're _completely _ruined!" I groaned. This was the last conversation I needed to listen to. I started to fantasize about Damien…completely forgetting that my sister was in the same room and was able to read minds.

_Raelain, sister dear. If you are going to think those kinds of things about Damien, while _

_I'm in the room and am able to read minds, then kindly do it a bit less loudly._

I sank down lower in my seat, and gave up on thinking about Damien all together. I pulled out a book from my suitcase and started to read. It was the book that we had to read for English class, and so far, it was really quite good. "The Book Thief" by Markus Zusak had to be one of the best books I had read in a long time. **(A/N: I loved "The Book Thief". Drop me a review if you did too!)**

_One evening, Hans, Max, and Liesel were sitting in front of the fire. Mama was in the kitchen. Max was reading "Mein Kampf" again. _

"_You know something?" Hans said. He leaned toward the fire._

"_Liesel's actually a good little reader herself." Max lowered the book._

"_And she has more in common with you than you think." Papa checked that Rosa wasn't coming. "And she likes a good fistfight, too."_

"_Papa!"_

_Liesel, at the high end of eleven, and still rake sk-_ Someone grabbed my book away from me and snapped it shut. I growled low in my throat in protest.

_Raelain. Normal girls don't growl._ Julieta scolded me. I closed my eyes.

_Happy place, happy place, happy place, happy place…Damien._

"Are you actually _reading_ that book for English class, Raelain?" Erin exclaimed in genuine disbelief. I looked up to see her turned the book around and around in her hands, looking at it in disbelief.

"I hear you get perfect grades. Why would you do the work anyways?" She threw my book aside. I got up, and walked to wear she had thrown it. Half under the radiator. I sighed, and picked it, brushing the dust off, and sat back down.

"Because I'd like to _keep_ those perfect grades, and because I heard that the book was excellent, and it is. _And_ you just lost my page number.

"Whatever." Erin pushed the topic aside, and yawned. I stopped breathing. _Somebody forgets to brush their teeth on a daily basis…_

Julieta snickered quietly, and put her book back too. She had been reading at the same time. At this rate, we'd definitely be done by Monday. We were almost finished.

"I suggest we get to sleep." I groaned inwardly. What the hell was I going to do for at least 9 hours? Obviously, we had to fake sleep.

"I'm getting changed into my pajamas." I sighed, and Julieta agreed. We dug **(A/N: Gah. I have no idea if it's "dug" or some other word. Bleh.) **through our suitcases, coming up with our pajamas. I held out mine in disgust.

"Julieta…" I snarled, turning around to face sister dear, who had the too-innocent face on which I had come to hate beyond words.

"Kindly explain to me why the hell you got rid of my good, black sweat pants and band T-shirt and replaced it with….this…_matching set of silk pink pajamas._" I screwed my eyes shut.

"Well, because I thought that since I have the same matching set,"

I curled my hands into fists. If only she realized that I hated it when she replaced my clothes… "I thought we could match!"

I sighed, and tried to cool down. Megan, Janna, Starr and Erin were giggling quietly about Damien and Anthony and completely unaware of what was going on right now.

"Well, you wouldn't have, by any chance, happened to pack a _different color_. Hmm?"

Julieta rolled her eyes, and sighed. "There's a set just like it but in black at the bottom of the suitcase. Okay?" And she left the room to go change in the bathroom. I heard a shriek, and a crash and then a, "What the hell?! Mr. Newton?!" and I gasped. Megan looked like she was in shock. I bended down to wear she was lying, and hissed quietly at her, "I'm under the impression that your father had been waiting for either me or my sister to get changed in the bathroom and then watch us undress. Is that correct?"

Megan was genuinely shocked, and we looked out at the bathroom down the hall and then at each other and got up.

We ran over to the end of the hall at fast as we could and I saw my sister holding a towel in front of her looking at the shower curtain in shock and Mr. Newton **(A/N: ……I am evil, aren't I? This just goes to show how perverted Mike really is and reason 18 to kill Mike Newton!) **looking smug yet shocked that Julieta hadn't noticed him sooner. Megan looked extremely embarrassed and sputtered out,

"Dad! What are you- why did you- did you actually-"

"MICHAEL NEWTON!" I heard Mrs. Stanley screech. Megan and I jumped in surprise and Mr. Newton gaped in horror and scurried up the steps to his bedroom that he shared with Jessica, no doubt. Julieta was still staring at the shower curtain in shock. I walked over to her slowly.

"Julie…Julieta…are you…okay?" I said, shaking her shoulder gently. She shook her and blinked a couple times before mumbling, "I'll just changed now…Rae, could you stay in here with me?" Megan left quietly.

"Sure, Julieta. I'll get changed in here too…"

I ran back to the room and quickly picked up my things. The girls stopped talking and peeked and me. I gave a side-long glance before exiting. I could hear the whispering start up again, but I paid no mind to it. I sighed as I walked back to the bathroom, and I knocked on the door.

"Can I come in, Julie?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on. I'm just about finished up." She opened the door, she smiled a toothy grin at me.

"Smell my breath."

"What, wh- GAH!" I shrieked. Toothpaste! I could smell the horrible smell of toothpaste. _Ugh_.

"_Thanks_. Mind leaving so I can get dressed?" I groaned.

Julieta shrugged and skipped away, and I could hear her cheery, "Hi there!"

I wiped a hand over my face. Dear _God._ The smell was in the bathroom too, and I just about threw up the dinner we had been forced to eat at this house. Wait, no, pardon me. Hellhole. I dropped my infuriating pajama set on the sink counter, and began to strip out of my everyday clothes. I just realized I had been facing the window, and I turned around just incase...

Once I was finally down to my underwear, I pulled the damn button-up top over my head, and thought,

_Oh, wait. This is pretty comfy...wait, no! What am I thinking?!_

_You, my dear sister, are thinking that that's pretty comfy, resulting in my being correct._

I snarled inwardly, and tugged the bottoms on and gathered my clothes, marching back to the room.

"Let's hit the hay, Julieta." I said, suppressing back a groan at the idea of having to fake sleep. It'd be so _boring_. Starr made an obnoxious unidentifiable sound. Somewhere between a choke and a snort. Megan rolled her eyes along with Erin, and Janna, now in her pajamas, was _still_ examining her nails. Ugh. I crawled into my sleeping bag, after Megan turned off the lights.

"So. Who wants to tell ghost stories?" It wasn't a question. It was a command.

"But of course...not." Julieta fake squealed. "Shouldn't we go to _sleep_?"

_Vampires. Don't. Sleep. Julieta._

She didn't respond, but instead rolled her eyes.

"Did you just _roll your eyes at me_?" Megan gasped, honestly offended.

"What? Me? No! I would never!" I just hoped Megan wouldn't catch all the sarcasm. And not surprisingly enough, she didn't.

"Oh, well...okay then!"

"On with the ghost stories?" Erin said excitedly, propping her self up on her elbows.

"Hell yeah! Anyone know any good ones?" Megan said, looking around excitedly. I raised my hand and smirked. I had the _perfect_ one.

**That might have been the only cliffy I've done in a LONG time. YAY! I like how this story is going so far, and I hope you guys like it too. Got suggestions? GIMME. ...Yeah, well.**

**So, how'd you like it? I hope I got a few laughs out of you guys.**

**AND, I have a VERY good idea for ghost stories. The next chapter will mainly consist of a ghost story, and then Damien and Anthony's POVs on what had happened at Damien's house. Woot? WOOT! Okay.**

**I'd love to get reviews for this chapter. I have some pretty good ideas for the ghost stories, but if you think you have a really good idea, then tell me! I'd love to know. Review, review! Thank ya.**


	8. Bloody Mary

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: ...I really have no ideas for these disclaimers anymore. Got ideas? Review them to me! For now, I'll settle (add an "a" to that and you've got "Seattle") with the usual. I don't own anything. Steph owns all. **

**For the ghost story: I have decided to do "Bloody Mary". I have a UBER good version though. I was debating about looking in Eclipse for the whole Werewolf Legend thing, but I decided against it. How the heck would Raelain know that?**

**So, BLOODY MARY (a personal favorite.) I got the story from ****. I tweaked some of the words and stuff so it'd be more Raelain-ish, but it's pretty much from that website.**

**Before I continue this, I would like to say to all you "Darkeinu" readers that there will be no more new chapters till Julia gets back, sometime in mid August. I'm sorry! But this can help me concentrate on this story and "Forever Mine" which I have started up again. **

**On with **_**this**_** story, though, hmm?**

Damien POV

I saw her roll her eyes at me, and I chuckled. She was truly amazing. I heard her take off through the woods, to get back to Megan's house. It bothered me that Megan's house was just that close to mine. This, however, wasn't the time to panic over the closeness of our houses. This was the time to find my big oaf of an uncle, and my truly annoying brother. I turned around from my window to my brother. He was grinning wickedly, and Emmett was smirking. They had appeared in the doorway, and it occurred to me that they must have heard everything I had said to Raelain after they "left".

"So...Damien. You wanted us?" Anthony snickered.

"You have a _girl friend_?! Damien, why didn't you _tell me_?! I could give you pointers!"

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I _didn't_ tell you." I snapped at Emmett.

"So, you admit it." He boomed, and looked at Damien who took a moment to realize something I wasn't getting. He burst out laughing when he did get it. Whatever "it" was.

"Admit what?" Cautiously. Slowly.

"That girl, Raelain, is your girlfriend!" Emmett yelled. I double checked to see if the window was closed. Yes. Good. But I could hear the high pitched giggles from Alice, the snickers from dad and mom, and Jasper's cackling. Like a hyena on crack. Every. Time. I could Rosalie snickering along with mom.

I knew Grandfather and Grandmother were trying to suppress _their_ laughter, but I knew they wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

_Emmett! You just _had_ to yell that!_ I thought in frustration.

"No! I never-" I remembered what I had said. It had _hinted_ she was my girlfriend. Which she wasn't...oh, dear.

Emmett and Anthony pounded fists before skipping out the door.

"Hey, Anthony!"

"Yeah, Emmett?" I heard them trying to suppress giggles. Ugh.

"Raelain and Damien sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N- Ooof!" I cut Emmett off as I tackled him to the ground to stop the nerve wracking singing.

"We're not together!"

"Then why was she in your room?" Emmett prodded, ruffling my hair.

I was quickly losing. Soon, he'd break away.

"I...uh...she...I..." I couldn't honestly tell him. I felt all this excitement coming off of him. For one moment, I wished I didn't have the ability to feel other's emotions. It was extremely annoying.

"Go on." He grinned.

"Shewantedtoborrowoneofmyshirtsorapairofboxersforadaresomegirlsfrommyschooldaredhertodo." I spoke quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch it. Unfortunately, he did. And he was laughing so hard that it was no problem at all for me to keep a grip on him. I groaned in exasperation as Anthony fell down laughing next to Emmett. I had completely forgotten Anthony was there. This was definitely a drawback of being able to live forever. How? They'd remember this for _years_ to come. They'd probably never forget it. This was _not_ good. I blamed Megan for this.

Raelain POV **(A/N: Meanwhile...)**

"What's the story?" Starr asked excitedly. I decided against making a face at her, and instead faked kindness.

"_Well_, Starr. It's scary. It's bone-chilling. It'll give you nightmar-"

"Rae?"

"You know, Julieta, I really wish you wouldn't interrupt me. _What_?"

"It's 'Bloody Mary' isn't it?"

"Ah...yes." I answered. Hmph. I had been absolutely certain that it would have scared these four.

Megan, instead of saying in her, 'Ohmygawsh, I'm so cool' voice, 'La-ame!' said,

"Whoa...I've never heard that one before."

Julieta smirked. Erin, Starr, and Janna, who had _finally_ broken her gaze from her nails gulped. In genuine fear. Oh, for the love of _God_. They all shifted in their sleeping bags, and I felt Julieta prod my rib cage with her elbow, signaling to get a move on with the story.

I smiled wickedly and said the darkest voice I could muster, "Here we go. Ready, girls?" While staring pointedly at Megan.

Damien POV **(A/N: **_**Again, **_**meanwhile...)**

"Okay. _Okay_. We'll," and Anthony choked on another laugh, "stop."

I had come down to the living room where every one had been and was immediately greeted my hysterical laughter. I growled, and moved to sit down in front of the TV. No matter where I went, I would hear them laughing. So, I decided to go to the living room. It wouldn't make a difference. I felt Jasper ruffle my hair as well, and Alice stopped laughing long enough just to say,

"Stop messing up his hair!" Then she went back to her usual massage chair giggling.

I sat down on a loveseat, and tucked my legs under me, and crossed my arms over my chest. I pulled out a book I had brought with me that I needed to read for school. It was _extremely_ good. I liked it a lot. "The Book Thief".

_After a few miles, they reached the first farm. What greeted them was a shock. The trees they'd imagined to be swollen with fruit were frail and injured looking, with only a small array of apples hanging miserly from each branch. The next farm was the same. Maybe it was a bad season, or their timing wasn't quite right._

_By the end of the afternoon, when the spoils were handed out, Liesel and Rudy were given one diminutive apple between them. In fairness, the takings were incredibly poor, but Viktor Chemmel also ran a tighter ship._

"_What do you call this?" Rudy asked, the apple resting in his palm._

_Viktor didn't even turn around. "What does it look like?" The words were dropped over his shoulder._

"_One lousy apple?"_

"_Here." A half eaten one was also tossed their way, landing chewed-side-down in the dirt._

I chuckled, all feelings of annoyance towards my siblings gone. This wasn't exactly a funny book, but Rudy always did make me laugh.

"Yeah, I think that parts' funny too."

"GAH!"

I whipped my head around to find Anthony, who was looking over my shoulder at the passage I had been reading.

"Anthony. For the love of _God_, _please_ don't _do_ that."

"What? You should have been able to sense me coming! We're vampires, after all!"

"You _know_ how I get when I read." I defensively shot back.

"You mean really boring?"

"Yes! Wait, no!"

Anthony skipped away, snickering, and I groaned setting my book down. I'd have to finish it by Monday.

Since I obviously wasn't going to be able to read anymore, then TV it was.

I turned my attention to the TV. Avatar: The Last Airbender **(A/N: ZUKO!)**

Dad was getting jealous because Mom, still being 18 years old (kind of), was ogling Zuko. As well as Alice and this was getting Jasper jealous. And Rosalie was ogling him too, which was getting Emmett jealous.

"Oh, I just _love_ his hair! It's so _cute_!" Mom exclaimed. It would have been funny if it had been, well, my mother.

"Oh, I know! And look, his eyes are Topaz! Just like ours!" Alice squealed.

"My eyes are Topaz too, Alice!" Jasper whined, making a move for her waist. Instead, Alice moved away from Jasper and closer to the TV screen.

"I'm _sorry_ it has to end this way, brother!" Azula sang, dropping her cape to the ground.

"No...You're not." Zuko whispered.

Everyone except for Dad, Emmett, Jasper, me, and Anthony giggled. That is, all the girls. _Including _grandmother. Now grandfather looked jealous too.

I groaned, and held my stomach. There was _way_ too much lust in the room.

"Tone down the lust and jealousy! _Please_!" I groaned. Dad and my two uncles making agreeing noises, but of course, my mom and two aunts didn't really do anything.

Then, Azula started to throw lightening at Zuko, while Katara just stood there, worrying. So everyone except for the males were giggling too much when Zuko threw fire back.

"I like his forearms! They look so _strong_." Rosalie sighed. Emmett growled, and Rosalie swatted his forearm, snapping a, "Hush! I'm trying to watch."

I snickered, and Emmett pushed the loveseat over, with me in it. Esme didn't even break her stare from the television when she said, "Emmett, you pay for a new one."

"It was worth it." My uncle snarled. I rolled my eyes, and pushed the couch aside to sit on the floor and watch. All of a sudden, Azula fell and Zuko yelled,

"No lightening today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" **(A/N: Fans. I almost fell off my seat when I heard Zuko say that. SQUEE! He is SO hot. Pun.) **

All the girls squealed, and all of us boys groaned. I heard snarl, and yell back,

"Oh! I'll show you _lightening_!" Throwing her arms back. I felt a bit sad. Azula had always been kind of pretty before she lost what little sanity she had...I shook my head. Ugh. Zuko got ready to re-direct it, and all the girls sighed dreamily.

"Forearms..."

"Eyes..."

"Hair..."

"I just _really_ like Prince Zuko." Grandmother murmured.

"_Ugh_." Dad, Emmett, Grandfather, and Jasper groaned, and I heard their wives slap their heads. I couldn't help it. I _had_ to snicker.

Then, Emmett screeched like a little girl, not that I expected anymore from him, and and screeched,

"Katara!"

Rosalie snarled and roared, "You worry about the male characters _only_!"

"Oh, _yeah_?!" He shot back, "who's day dreaming about a male character's strong forearms?!"

The fight was all forgotten, but I kept watching. Azula had pointed her blue fingers at Katara and Zuko finally realized what she had done and threw himself in front to save Katara.

Meanwhile, Rosalie didn't say anything. She just grabbed Emmett's shirt and hauled him up the stairs to their bedroom, no doubt. Emmett, still facing us, who was being dragged up the steps, gave everyone a wink and thumbs up. Dad shuddered and groaned, rubbing his temples. Oh, _so that_.

Everyone turned their attention back to TV and all the women let out a gasp as they saw Zuko being electrified because of Azula.

"Zuko!"  
"No!"

"Oh my god! Zuko!"

"Wha?" Alice lifted up her head, from inspecting her nails. I rolled my eyes.

Azula's evil cackle sounded out throughout the room, and all the women gasped. Jasper rolled his eyes and drawled,

"Time for bed, Alice dear." Wrapping his arms securely around her waist, and carrying her upstairs.

"Come on, love." Dad said, picking up mom.

Esme and Carlisle just walked upstairs. I sighed and turned off the TV. I was going to go to sleep anyways. Anthony and I walked upstairs in silence.

**(A/N: I HAD TO. Besides, Zuko is so AWESOME!)**

Raelain POV

"We're ready!" Megan exclaimed excitedly. Erin, Janna and Starr gaped at her.

"Okay." I smiled darkly, and began.

"She lived deep in the forest in a tiny house and sold herbal remedies to get by. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and they believed she was a witch. No one dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children become sick with fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors."

"Then, the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they went. Grief-stricken and horrified families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls. A few brave people even went to Bloody Mary's little cottage in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances. Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, and more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they unfortunately could find no proof that the witch had taken their young girls." Megan and Starr looked nervously at each other.

"Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house. She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town."

"The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to help the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods. A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter."

"The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods. The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground. The angry townsmen leapt upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake."

"As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered. She had used their blood to make her young again."

"From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch. It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror..."

"BOO!" Julieta yelled, sneaking up behind Janna, who shrieked. The nail polish she had been holding was thrown over her shoulder, and smashed against a wall. Neon orange nail polish splashed all over the white wall, but Megan was a bit too freaked out to do anything. I smirked.

"How'd you like the story?"

Megan's head snapped over to me, and her blonde braid hit her in the face.

She removed the pieces of hair stuck to her face and answered coldly, "It wasn't _that_ scary." She turned her head to the side, and stuck her chin in the air. I laughed in disbelief.

Julieta just rolled her eyes, and pulled her pillow closer to her head, and everyone else did the same.

"Goodnight, Julieta."

"Goodnight, Raelain."

Damien POV

I crawled into bed, and yawned before drifting off to sleep.

I was jolted awake when I felt something thrown into my stomach I whipped around to find a basketball bouncing around and to face Anthony who was whistling along to "Fully Alive" by Flyleaf.

"_Yes_, Anthony?"

"Oh. Oh! Damien! Why, I thought you were asleep!"

I growled and turned over. "Goodnight, Damien!"

"_Goodnight_, Anthony."

**And so that concludes this chapter. Thank you, thank you! I rather liked it. **

**And then, what did you people think of the ghost story? –Cackle-**

**Okay. It wasn't the scariest. But I know the first time I read it, it scared me. **_**And, **_**I tried the whole "Bloody Mary thirteen times mirror" crap once and it kinda worked. I say kinda because all I saw a black skull in a semi-black background and not some deranged ghost. And I can say I didn't see a deranged ghost truthfully and only a black skull because here I am, perfectly sane, and my face perfectly intact. Thankfully. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to write...different story.**

**How'd you people like the **_**chapter? **_**I hope you guys liked it! And the "Bloody Mary" thing. If you want to know more, review and ask. I LOVE telling people about it. And I think it's awesome for sleepovers. That's when I did it.**

**And. Yay for Zuko! Oh my god. I love him! He has topaz eyes and white skin and the cutest black hair and the awesomest voice! Zuko is SO awesome. And for any Avatar and Zuko fans out there reading this, tell me! Plus, me fan of Zutara. Zuko+Katara. **_**Anyways.**_

**Thanks for reading, and review, my readers! Review!**


	9. Everybody Spin The Pencil

Disclaimer: Hello, all

**Disclaimer: Hello, all! Guess what! I don't own Twilight! Nor do I own Edward, and everyone else! WEEHOO!**

**-Hyperactively cheery-**

_Monday_

Damien POV

Monday. My least favorite day. Good news was I had finished "The Book Thief" without Anthony and everyone preventing me from doing so. So, I had that done. And I had done all of my other homework, of course. So then why did I have this little nagging feeling that something was wrong? I shrugged it off. It couldn't that horrible. I got out of bed, and went to my dresser. Shirt, jeans, sneakers. All I'd have to do is sneak past Alice and-

"Damien! If you think for one _second_ that I'm going to let you pick your own outfit, then you are _wrong_!" Alice shrieked from across the hall. I cringed.

"Alice, dear, please refrain from yelling so loudly." Jasper murmured.

"Alice! Please?!" I really wished I didn't have to beg. But if it's what it takes...

"No!"

"Ah, come on!"

She burst into my room, and snarled,

"No!"

"Please?!"

"Fine."

"Really?" I asked, hopefully. Anthony, who had been lying on his bed the whole time, snickered. _He was_ already dressed. I restrained from snarling.

"Only if you let me pick the colors." She said smugly. It was either she picked the colors and forced me into it, but picked an entirely different outfit. Either way, there was no way I was going to win.

"Fine. Just a shirt, some jeans, and sneakers." I grumbled and stepped aside as she walked past to my dresser. She threw out dark wash jeans and white sneakers and then began to dig through the drawers.

"Damien? Where's that black T-shirt of yours that has your full name?"

It hit me, then. Raelain. My room. My shirt. Ah, crap.

I let my head fall into my hands. "I...gave...it...to Raelain..."

"You mean your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted. I tried to take deep, calming breathes. Not that they'd really do anything.

"Why, exactly, did you give it to her?"

My eyes widened. I already told Emmett. I couldn't tell Alice.

"Damien..." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. She was a good deal shorter than me, but she was intimidating nevertheless.

"Shewantedtoborrowoneofmyshirtsorapairofboxersforadaresomegirlsfrommyschooldaredhertodo." The exact same thing I told Emmett. So much for not telling Alice. I groaned.

Alice blinked a couple times before cracking up. "Boxers?!" She shrieked.

If vampires could faint, I would have fainted. And my face would have been permanently stained red. I twitched.

"Could you, by any chance," I asked in a small voice, "forget it ever happened?"

"Not a chance!" Alice and Anthony sniggered. Alice threw a black button up shirt at me, and left the room. I sighed, and dressed at vampire speed so I could just leave already. Picking up all my stuff for school, I raced down to my car. I threw my backpack in, and started the car. I saw Anthony get in his, and my cell phone started to ring.

I growled, when I saw Anthony on _his_ phone while motioning for me to pick up mine. I snatched mine from my backpack. I opened it, and,

"What, Anthony, _what_?"

"Hi there! Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Rain was starting to fall down in buckets on top of the car roof as we drove away from the house.

"Are you _blind_, Anthony?" I snapped.

"No, no, not at all!" I saw him grinning goofily to himself.

"Is there any particular reason you decided to call me?" It was taking all of my control not to snap my cell phone in half.

"Well..."

"Just. Tell. Me. Brother. Dear."

"Good luck with Raelain!"

"Wait wha-"

He hung up.

I sighed in frustration. I threw my cell phone into my backpack, and finally was on the school grounds. I parked next to a car with a girl who looked exactly like...ah, crap. Raelain. I was going to need that good luck, as much as I didn't want it. It came from Anthony, after all.

Her head snapped in my direction, and I wished I was anywhere but here. _Anywhere_. Well, except with Megan...The thing was, I wanted to melt into a puddle. I wanted to dissolve into smoke. I simply wanted to disappear. And not only because Raelain was there. It was because Julieta was there too.

And she looked like she was about to explode with giggles. I saw Anthony on Julieta's side, opening the car door for her.

"Ma'am." I heard him say in a British accent exactly like Grandfathers. Flawless. I banged my head against the dashboard of the car, tempted to break it. I heard Raelain giggle, and I groaned. Just then, someone tapped against my window. I looked up to see Raelain smiling sweetly, her bag slung across her chest and hands clasped behind her back. She was steadily becoming drenched in rain.

"Crap." I whispered, and she snickered, her black hair plastered to her face and her gold eyes shining. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

_She's just a friend. Just a friend. Just. A. Friend._

"Hi, Dae!"

"Hey, Rae." I mumbled, opening the door as she stepped back and grabbing my backpack. I also found an umbrella under the seat and I lifted that out too, opening it for both of us. She made a move to hold it for me, but I grinned and held it out of her reach.

"Allow me, Miss Raelain." I accidentally slipped into the British accent, and I looked away, embarrassed. She looked down, and I was sure that if she could blush, she would have been.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled at her and watched as she raised her head up and smiled back.

Raelain POV

Julieta was staring to the parking space next to me, and only then did I realize that right next to me, was Damien Cullen, staring at us in mute horror. I had to resist the oncoming laughter. No doubt it'd embarrass him further. I heard Julieta's car door opening, and Anthony Cullen saying in a flawless British accent to my sister, "Ma'am." She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

_Isn't that adorable, Rae?!_

_Yeah..._ I thought back glumly. What would really be adorable was if Damien did something like that for me. Instead, I heard a thumping noise next to me, and I found Damien banging his head against his car's dashboard. This time, I couldn't suppress the giggles.

He groaned. I decided I might as well meet him at his car. I trudged over and tapped against his window, while waiting for him. I became absolutely drenched, and the outfit that consisted of a short sleeved black polo with white designs, skinny dark wash jeans and red and black checkered vans become soaking. I slung my bag across my chest and clasped my hands behind my back as he looked up and whispered,

"Crap."

I hope he didn't mind that I snickered.

"Hi, Dae!" The nickname rolled of my tongue and I only noticed it afterwards. Woops. I hope he didn't mind me calling him that?

"Hey, Rae." He mumbled.

He opened the door, and I stepped out of the way. I waited for him to get his things and I saw him grab an umbrella. He opened it for both of us. _This_ was adorable. I was starting to sound like Julieta. But, I didn't want for him to have to hold his backpack _and_ the umbrella. I made a move to hold it for him, but he held it out of my reach. I pouted, and he chuckled.

"Allow me, Miss Raelain." Was that...a British accent? Oh, my. He turned his head in embarrassment. I looked down, and I could almost feel my face flushing.

"Thanks." I sighed. It was so nice to be out of the rain, and so cute that he was doing this for me.

"No problem." He chuckled, and I looked up to see him smiling and I smiled back. Oh, Damien was truly perfect. Even if he got on my nerves sometimes.

_Speaking _of people who got on your nerves...

I saw Megan and her pals spot us. Damien and I groaned at the same time. They knew _just_ how to ruin a perfect moment. They stayed huddled on the sidewalk, waiting for us.

"Speaking of the Fatal Four...how'd they take it when you brought back my shirt?"

"It was great. But not so great."

"Elaborate?"

I then re-counted everything and left out the parts like when I was ecstatic that the shirt had touched his chest. Damien laughed at things and scowled when I told him how Megan had refused to give it back to me.

"Did she really?" He asked.

"She did. What did you expect?"

"I just didn't think she'd be so obnoxious." He shook his head, water droplets flying off his hair.

"Damien." I glanced over to him, and gaped for a moment at how his chest looked when a black dress shirt was sticking to it because of water. Oh, wow...

"Raelain."

"We're talking about _Megan_." I emphasized.

"Indeed we are."

"And you say you think she wouldn't be so obnoxious as to do something like that?"

"You bring up a valid point, Rae, dear." Oh, wow. He had just called me "Rae dear." He was excruciatingly cute.

I giggled. Something I rarely did, and nudged him playfully. It completely caught him off guard.

The action sent him stumbling into the rain, and he had already begun to dry off. He, however, was now drenched from head to toe again.

"Hey!" He squeaked. I didn't realize what was happening till I found my self in the rain. I noticed Damien under the umbrella, walking away, snickering to himself. I ran to catch up with him, and pushed him away from the umbrella so that he was standing out in the rain again. And so that I had the umbrella all to myself.

"Agh!" He squeaked again, as he got soaked. He put on an expression of mock fury. I squealed in mock terror and ran away from him, as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself and as fast as I could while holding an umbrella and supporting a bag at the same time.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew he was going to catch up with me before I got to the sidewalk. Honestly, the walk from our cars from the school was rather long. Just as I was at the sidewalk's edge, I felt two strong arms snake around my waist, and I froze. He'd never touched me this way before. The only ways he'd ever touch me was if we high-fived or pat my hand. Or maybe he would nudge my shoulder or elbow me. But never this.

"That was awfully rude, Rae." He whispered in my ear, tickling it. I felt the Fatal Four's stares on us.

"Dae. Dae! Megan, Janna, Starr, and Erin are staring!"

"And you care, why?"

"Well, I don't...but..."

"But what, Miss DeZimri?"

He flipped me so I was squished against him. I had no choice but to put my hands on his chest. **(A/N: Fluff!!) **His chest felt extremely cold under his soaking wet shirt.

"I think you should apologize." He whispered, coming even closer. He was unbelievable.

"S-s-sorry?" I stuttered.

He released me and I found my self instantly missing him. He chuckled, and patted me on the shoulder.

"Good."

He then registered the shock on my face, and he looked at the ground, chagrined.

"I...er...just...did that, er, well because I...didn't exactly want you to _fall_, heaven forbid or maybe trip because of the, um, the sidewalk. So...I...you know..."

"Y-yeah."

I stumbled to the school door, while he walked alongside me and Megan grabbed my arm and gave it a vicious tug backwards.

"What, in the good name of my love for Damien, just happened there?!" She hissed. Damien had stopped at the door, wondering why I wasn't following along.

"Just save me a seat in Literature!" I yelled to him. He hesitated before nodding and walking into the building.

"What just happened, you ask? Hmmm...HmmmmmmMmmm...oh, this is a real stumper. Yes siree...this one is _real_ hard...Uh huh. Uh huh...I got it!"

By now, Megan wasn't amused. And neither were her brethren **(A/N: Er...uh...I really hate being repetitive and I didn't wanna use "minions" again, so I chose that...but seriously, what the hell does "brethren" even **_**mean**_**?)** Of course, my intention wasn't exactly for her to be amused. I wanted to draw it out as long as possible.

"We. Were. Hugging." I said slowly. He face just twisted up in anger. That face would be no match for mine if she didn't just back off...I really wasn't a violent person, putting aside the whole suitcase scenario from a couple nights ago. I cut off my thoughts before they could go to any violent thoughts.

To be perfectly honest, actually, I wasn't exactly sure what had happened either. Did he..._like_ me? Was he just being silly? Or was he just being the normal idiotic kid that he usually was that I loved? I could hear the first bell ring very faintly. I smirked, and walked away, ignoring Megan's angry protests.

"Bye, Megan!" I sang. I heard her angry growl.

"Wow..." I muttered to myself.

I skipped into the hallways, to find Damien leaning against his locker.

"How'd it go over with..._her_?"

"It went prett-ay well, if I do say so myself."

"DEZIMRI!" I heard Megan yell from the doorway. Heads turned to look at her.

"If that's what you call "well"..." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and we walked to class together.

_Literature Class_

Raelain POV **(A/N: Gack. I like Raelain's POV best but I have to write in everyone else's too! Eeeeg.) **

"Now. We've read "The Book Thief" and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I know I did when I read it." Mrs. Inoa paused briefly and smiled. "I'm going to split you all into reading groups for discussions. There will be four groups. The fourth group might be a little bigger. The first group is...Starr, Erin, Stephen, Phil, Elizabeth Lee, and Nick." She paused again looked down at her clipboard to check. She nodded once and looked up.

"The second group is...Brent, Anna, Susan, Andrew, Alex, and Tom."

Everyone was murmuring, some complaining about not being with their friends, some excited about being with their friends, and some nervous because they didn't exactly read the book.

"The third group is Sara, Danny, Evan, Marilee, Myra, Ben, and Will." A girl with curly light brown hair, caramel colored skin and vivid blue eyes groaned as she looked over at a boy with black hair, pale skin and hazel eyes.

_Why do I have to be with Danny? He's so obnoxious! He'll make this class living hell for me!_

Note: Steer clear from Danny.

"And the fourth group." I gulped. Damien hadn't been called in any of the groups before and neither had I...or Megan and Janna. Or Anthony or Julieta. We were all together. I let my eyes roam around the room, looking for Julieta. I caught her eyes and,

_Julieta. We're going to be with Damien and Anthony. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_This is going to be a disaster._

_No, no! We'll be with them!_

_Well, I already knew _that_._

It was pointless talking to her.

_I _heard_ that._

_Get out of my mind!_

I heard her faint snicker.

"The fourth group is Damien, Anthony, Kevin, Julieta, Megan, Janna, Hazel and Raelain."

Julieta squealed. Loudly. Some of the kids laughed, and Anthony smiled over at Julieta who giggled and waggled her fingers at him. Anthony got this glassy eyed look.

"Uugh." I heard Damien groan. I saw him let his head fall into his hands.

"No kidding." I muttered in response. Our siblings...

"You will all find one place in the room to quietly discuss the book. I trust you've brought your books to class. And I'm sure you all have some paper and pencils too. You need those three things. Alright. Get to work!"

Our group gathered together.

"I think we should ask Mrs. Inoa if we can go out into the hall where it's quieter." I suggested. Megan gave me a withering look. I shot a not so nice face back.

"I'll go ask."

"_Thank you_, Damien." I smiled at him. He smiled back, before going over to the teacher's desk. He was talking with her, and soon, he came back.

"Okay, Group! Let's gather our stuff and head out to the hall!" He boomed, enthusiastically. Hazel, who I recognized at Damien's best friend, snickered and punched him on the shoulder. She shot me a nasty look before putting an arm around him. My mouth fell open in surprise. If she liked him too, I had no chance. She was best friends with him, right? Damien smiled at her weakly and shrugged out of her embrace. Subtly, though. But not subtly enough. She stopped walking, pausing with a hurt look on her face before following. We all got seated in the hall, and Damien made a move to sit next to me.

"Move it Cullen."

"Ooof."

Kevin Greene shoved Damien out of the way, and was now sitting next to me. I shifted a couple inches over. He just followed.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Please. Call me Raelain." I sighed, before Damien, with a disappointed look on his face sat next to Hazel and Kevin. He shied away from Kevin.

"Greene. Would it _kill _you to take a shower?"

"Damien. God. He'd _melt_." Anthony sniggered, while Kevin growled.

"Alrighty, then!" Anthony clapped his hands together and there were some snickers from our group. "Let's get it started! Who was your favorite character...Raelain?"

Anthony pointed to me.

"Uh...well, I liked Liesel. I thought she was kind and a bit funny, but also intelligent and ready to le-"

Megan held up her hand, motioning for me to stop. I raised an eyebrow. "Rain. I'm _so sorry_ to interrupt but, uh, yeah. No one_ cares_." Megan rolled her eyes, looking around the group. "Am I right?"

"I care!" Damien shouted, his index finger pointed up. Julieta waggled her eyebrows at me. I twitched. Recovering, I said,

"Oh, dear god, Dae." I rolled my eyes.

"Dae? What's that, your like, nickname for him?" Janna snickered.

Damien, whose shirt was still drying, stuck out his chest and proudly stated, "Yes."

Hazel looked dazzled, and I was sure my expression wasn't any different.

"Well, actually-"

Megan cut me off, though. No surprise there, really.

"Uh, come _on_. Who _cares_? Besides, this book group is _totally_ boring. We should play a game or something."

"Sure, sure. Let's not do our work and all get yelled at by the teacher! Weehoo!" I pumped my right fist to the left while Julieta, Anthony and Damien chuckled.

"You're so boring, Rain." I hated that nickname. I really did.

"Okay, Megan. Stop calling me that. How would you like it I called you Meggy?"

"I'd hate it."

"Well, _there you go_."

Megan groaned. "This is so boring."

"And it's so boring _listening_ to you saying it's so boring." Hazel shot back. I giggled.

"So how about that game?" Megan smirked.

"What _is_ the game, exactly?" Hazel sighed. Maybe she wasn't so bad, after all, if she hated Megan as much as I did.

"Spin the bottle!"

"That's a great idea! There's only one tiny thing you looked over!" Kevin said in a too cheery voice.

"And what would _that_ be?" Megan tried to use a death glare on him.

"We don't _have_ a bottle."

"So, DUH! We use a pencil!"

"Spin the _pencil_?" Julieta snickered.

"For the love of God. Can't we just discuss the book?" I groaned.

Damien, Anthony, Julieta, and Hazel all mumbled an agreement.

"Mmmmhmmm. It'll be just like "Spin the Bottle". You spin the pencil and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss." Megan winked at Damien, and when she turned away, he twitched.

"Oh, dear..." He murmured. I agreed with him.

"Heck no! What if Mrs. Inoa found out?! We'd be toast! Dead! D-E-D!"

"Anthony, I think Dad should take a look at your brain."

"Damien, you can't look at something that isn't _there_." Julieta sighed, feigning exasperation. Damien grinned and punched Julieta on the shoulder. I smiled.

"Who goes, like first?" Janna asked, studying her nails.

"How about...hmmmm...you first, Dae!" Megan giggled, and I held back a snarl at the nickname _I_ used for Damien. He shuddered, and picked up the pencil to spin.

It went past me, which was disappointing, and it _almost_ landed on Hazel. But it didn't. Instead, it landed on Anthony.

"Oh, brother." Anthony cackled.

"This is _no_ time for jokes, Anthony. This is a time for panicking, screaming, and running around in circles. I _refuse_ to kiss you."

Anthony started to feign tears. "Why, Damien! I'm...I'm...I'm heart broken!"

"Uugh." Damien groaned.

"No, really! Do you not _love_ me?! Your very own brother?!"

"Uh...I love you-"

"Oh, really?!" Anthony giggled and squealed,

"I love you too!" Anthony hugged Damien.

"Agh! Okay, Anthony! Get off of me!" By now, it was excruciating. I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. I fell on the floor, laughing, which Julieta soon followed. **(A/N: I am seriously enjoying this chapter. Like, enjoying writing it. –Cackle- I've been waiting for forever to use this idea. The "Spin the Pencil" idea.)**

"Oh. Oh, boy! Priceless!" Hazel cackled, and stopped talking to keep on laughing.

"I've had enough. I'm not doing this anymore." Damien growled, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on, Damien!" Megan whined.

He frowned, and then peeked at me. I saw a smile tug at his lips. "Fine."

I held back a squeal.

"Well, then. Anthony. How about _you_ like, spin?" Janna giggled, attempting to run her hand on his arm.

Anthony POV

Janna tried to run her hand down my arm in a "sexy manner" no doubt. That was just plain disturbing. I liked_ Julieta_. And if she wasn't in this group, I wouldn't be participating in this game at all. But, I was going to spin now, so maybe I'd land on her...and kiss her...

I picked up the pencil, and spun it. It landed on...Kevin?!

Kevin shrieked like a little girl, and I covered my ears. "Holy crap, Greene!"

He realized what he'd just done, and he blushed. And not just his cheeks. His face became red. "It's just, uh, I...I..._really_ don't want to, ugh, kiss _Cullen_."

I twitched. "There is _no_ way I am kissing...kissing _it._" I pointed at Kevin.

"Okay, _that's it_." He snarled and he threw his book at me, which I so easily dodged. It hit a locker behind me, which just so happened to belong to Raelain. The book hit the locker, and Raelain, who didn't have a lock on her locker yet, got angry. Why? The book, when it hit the locker, caused it to open and spill its contents onto the floor. So, Raelain's locker was wide open with her school supplies and book and notebooks strewn across the floor.

"Nice going." I snickered. Raelain groaned, and moved to pick everything up.

"No, no. I got it." Damien said, cheerfully, but shot a death glare at Kevin.

"Thank you, Damien." Raelain said.

My brother finished that for her, and sat back down.

"So, who spins, like, now?" Janna asked, looking around the circle.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Hazel groaned. I pounded fists with her. Gently, of course, not wanting to break her hand or anything.

"How about Anthony spins. That last one didn't count." Megan drawled.

"Okay then..." I picked up the pencil and spun. It landed on the one. The only. Julieta DeZimri. I couldn't help but let the goofy grin spread across my face. Damien and Raelain chuckled. Megan and Janna gasped, and Hazel snickered at their reactions. Kevin made an unidentifiable sound of disgust. And I was almost positive that Julieta's grin was mirroring my own. Did that mean she liked me? I titled my head to the side, and she did the same. I leaned forward while she stayed where she was, and I pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were so soft...and smooth...and warm. I expected them to be cold, like a vampire. But I guessed that since she was a fellow vampire, she felt the same.

She pressed a little harder, and I moved forward, more. She giggled against my lips, and the vibrations were way. Too. Much. I grabbed her waist, and she tangled her hands in my hair. I moved one hand from her waist, to stroke her hair. She ran her tongue across my lower lip, and I had to restrain from moaning in front of the others. I opened my mouth a bit, and she breathed in. Did she have _any _idea what she was doing to me? She had such sweet breath, and I knew that sounded strange, but she _did_.

"Okay. As much as I'd _love_ to watch my brother kissing one of my friends..." Damien trialed off. I growled, and Julieta chuckled against my lips. Again.

She finally broke away, much to my disappointment. She leaned over, and in between gasps, murmured,

"You're a good kisser."

I couldn't suppress the idiotic grin.

"Glad...to...hear it..."

Megan, being her usual annoying self, made a small offended noise. Janna pouted, looking more funny than sad. This had been a very good day, indeed.

**(A/N: WOW. For my first kissing scene, I think I did an a-okay job. –Proud of self- I'll continue for a little bit longer, but then I have to cut it off. This is bordering on 13 pages on Microsoft.)**

Julieta POV

I ran my tongue across Anthony's lower lip and to my pleasure **(A/N: -Cackle-)** he opened his mouth slightly. I could still feel him stroking my hair as I breathed into his mouth. I felt him melt a little. I hoped that was good. The kind of kissing I was doing right now would be greatly frowned upon by my parents, and my peers and the adults from the Victorian Period. The period I was from originally. My parents, though, had never been the best, and they had always left Raelain and I to fend for our selves, so now that I was technically parentless, I could do this. My thoughts were cut off when I heard Damien say in a joking manner,

"Okay. As much as I'd _love_ to watch my brother kissing one of my friends..." He left it at that, and I didn't miss Rae's faint chuckle. I chuckled myself. Anthony growled, and I felt the vibrations against my lips. Throughout my whole body, really. And it felt amazing. I broke away from Anthony, knowing I'd have had to do it sooner or later. He looked a bit disappointed. That made my happy, to put it mildly.

I leaned over to Anthony, and murmured in his air, in between gasps of air which was slightly embarrassing,

"You're a good kisser."

His face lit up with this adorable grin that I loved.

"Glad...to...hear it..." He panted, a little out of breath.

Megan made this little, "AH!" sound that I was guessing was an offended noise and Janna had stuck her entire lower lip out.

Oh, yes. This had been a lovely day.

**Ta daaaa! Before I begin rambling on and on and on and on and on...and on, I would like to just say that the hallway scene shall be continued in the next chapter. Furthermore, I loved writing that. Ever since I wrote that hall way scene down on paper during Social Studies class (hee hee), I've been dying to get to it. It was originally going to be RxD but I decided against that because I already had my fun, mortifying those two with the T-shirt thing. –Cackle- Good times... **

**SO. That scene will be continued. Most likely from Damien or Raelain POV. I love theirs best. **

**Another thing. Who thinks that I should turn Hazel into a jealous best friend? Who secretly likes Damien? (Eh...heh. I like Damien better than Anthony. –Guilty-) **

**Tell me what you think! And don't forget to review. "Forever Mine" has around 400 while this has around 60 or so. I hope to someday get 400 for this one! So, please help me. –Shmile-**

**Thanks for reading! And I say "Thank you!" in advance for reviewing.**


	10. Jealous, much?

Disclaimer: -Bored voice- I don't own Edward

**Disclaimer: -Bored voice- I don't own Edward. I don't own Alice. I don't own Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. **

**-Suddenly hyperactively cheery- HOWEVER! I **_**do**_** own Damien, Raelain, Julieta, Anthony, Megan, Janna, Kevin, Erin, Starr, Hazel, Nick, Xavier, Xander, Ebony, Edwin, Shayde, and Sadelle. Yipp-ay!**

Raelain POV

Julieta had finally kissed Anthony. Something she had confessed to me that she had wanted to do for a _long_ time. I _still_ hadn't kissed Damien, though. I frowned to myself. Would I ever? Or would he just want to stay friends? He certainly hadn't _acted_ that way in the parking lot. But, he could have just been being silly.

"Rae! Hey! Raelain? Hello? Snap out of it!" I felt someone shaking me, and I looked up to see Julieta.

"Oh, hey."

"What's wrong?" She murmured, quietly so no one else could hear us. I noticed that everyone else was staring at us, but Damien was subtly trying to divert their attention. Anthony was trying to help.

_What if Damien doesn't like me like I like him? What if he just wants me as a friend? What if he doesn't feel that little spark when we touch? What if he doesn't like me?_

_He likes you, I know it. Don't you dare think for a moment that he doesn't. I know he does. You might not have noticed, but this whole entire time we've been out here in the hall, he's been staring at you, only breaking his gaze when he feels it's absolutely necessary. He likes you. I know it. And did you see how disappointed he was when Kevin rudely shoved him out the way when he was going to sit next to you? And why would he even try to sit next to you if he didn't like you?_

I didn't respond. I just thought over what she said. No one was really paying attention, now.

"Can I spin the pencil next?" Julieta said eagerly.

I snickered, and decided to put my doubts aside for a little while. "No matter how ridiculous that may sound!" I chirped.

Julieta narrowed her eyes at me, and threw her pencil above my head, pretending to scare me. I rolled my eyes, but they widened when I heard a loud, _thwack _and the sound of a pencil hitting the floor. Not to mention a female voice saying,

"Time to come back i- Oh my goodness!" Everyone turned around to find Mrs. Inoa in the doorway and to find half of a number 2 pencil vibrating right above her stuck in the wood. The other half was on the floor, right at Mrs. Inoa's feet.

There were stifled giggles and gasps and finally I couldn't hold my laughter anymore.

Mrs. Inoa looked seriously annoyed. "Just _what_ is going _on_ here?"

Janna smiled innocently and said, "We're participating in an engaging conversation about "The Magazine Thief"!"

Megan slapped her forehead. Mrs. Inoa looked lost for a second before saying, "Janna, dear, I believe you mean "The Book Thief". Now, everyone back inside."

I walked over to Damien, but I felt someone shove me out of the way. Hazel smiled a "ha" smile at me, and started to talk to Damien quietly. So quietly that even _I_ couldn't hear. Her lips were practically grazing his ear, and that created white hot rage inside of me. I was shocked. Damien and I weren't even _together_. And yet, it upset me. She was doing this on purpose. It was really quite upsetting. And also, if he had a choice, he'd so obviously choose Hazel. They had obviously been friends for a long time. Whereas, Damien and I had only known each other for a couple weeks.

_I don't like how Raelain looks at Damien. They're not even together, and already she's practically sticking herself to him. And they haven't even known each other for a long time. I'll make sure I get Damien in the end, and Raelain doesn't. She can have Kevin..._

_Also, I don't really think she's all that nice. To him, anyway..._

I sighed as I sat back down in my seat. This was going to be a long day.

_Lunch_

Anthony POV

"Lunch time! Lunch time! Oh yes, it's...l-l-lunch time! Lunch time! Lunch time! Because it's-"

"Anthony. I swear that if you don't shut up, I will have Rosalie _kill_ your car. Understand?" Damien growled from beside me. I wondered what he was so angry about. Then I saw Hazel at his side, practically glued to him while Raelain was in back, looking dejected.

"Of course, of course! Don't be a worry wart! I'll shut it up! You can _count on-_" I waved my hand dismissively at my dear brother, who was walking next to me as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Then do it already."

Julieta shrugged next to me. "I _liked_ it."

"Thank you! Julieta here knows talent." I puffed out my chest slightly, and Julieta giggled.

"No talent." Damien muttered. I merely patted his head, and pulled my hand away before he could slap it. Raelain snickered, and put an apple and a bottle of water on her tray, which was what Damien had.

I found a table near a window so we could watch the rain. Fun.

"This way, buddies!" I motioned with my hand to the table. Damien rolled his eyes, and Hazel took in what he was doing before copying him. Damien groaned so that only vampires could hear.

Julieta dragged me over to the table, eager for our little announcement.

Once everyone was seated, I yelled to Kevin who was half way across the room.

"Yo, Greeney my man! GOT A SPOON?"

Spoons were vital for making announcements.

"NO, CULLEN. I DON'T."

"THAT'S A-OKAY! I'LL JUST ASK SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled back, the room suddenly full of snickers.

"Yo, Hazel. Gotta spoon?"

A plastic spoon hit my nose and I picked it up from the ground.

"Thaaaank you." I sang. Damien shot me a warning glance and I just grinned at him. I tapped the plastic spoon against my water bottle.

"Attention, buddies o' mine, Julieta and I have an announcement to make." I kept hitting the spoon against the water bottle, waiting for Damien to crack. It didn't take long.

"Stop that!" He snatched the spoon out of my hand, with his teeth bared, turned around, and threw it with all he had. It smacked Kevin in the head. Raelain patted his shoulder comfortably.

"Okay. The announcement is..." I trailed off. "Take it away, Julieta!"

She nudged me playfully, and finished, "Anthony and I are together."

"Engaged, or girlfriend-boyfriend?" Hazel snickered, clasping her hands under her chin.

"Well, what do you think?! We're engaged, you big dummy you!" I made a little, "psh" sound and ruffled Hazel's hair.

"When's the wedding?" Damien mumbled, glumly.

"Damien, lighten up. We're boyfriend-girlfriend. Jeez." He didn't look up and instead just frowned to himself. So, he was going to be _that_ way, hmm? Well, I knew _just_ the thing.

"Damien, I'm happy to announce that I know_ just_ the thing to make you feel _aaaaall_ better!"

"If you dare squirt me with water like you did last time, I'm going to have Rosalie kill your X-box too."

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't be able to sleep at night. The guilt would be too much."

He groaned. "I know." Raelain patted him on the head.

"I...uh...wasn't going to squirt you with water! Heh, I was...uh...gonna throw fruit at Kevin! Who doesn't love that?!"

I grabbed my apple and chucked it at Kevin.

My aim, however, wasn't as good as Damien's. And a window was right in front of Kevin. And my aim being horrible unlike Damien's...resulted in the apple flying out the window. It thankfully, was open for some strange reason. Damien looked lost for a second and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I think he's in hysterics." I whispered uncertainly. Only Raelain was laughing along with him, but much more controlled.

"Maybe you should slap him." Julieta whispered back. **(A/N: New Moon. –Snicker-)**

Raelain clamped a hand over her mouth to hold back her laughs. Hazel glared at her. Damien looked a bit taken aback when he saw Hazel's glare.

"Haze, can I talk to you...for...a moment?" Damien muttered to her. I wasn't sure if I had heard correctly, but Damien and Hazel got up and walked away.

Damien POV

"Haze, can I talk to you...for...a moment?" I muttered to my best friend sitting next to me. She had just shot a death glare at Raelain. What was _wrong_ with her? And I hadn't missed the nasty looks she'd been shooting Raelain all day.

We got up and walked over to a trash can, away from all the other people in the cafeteria.

"Hazel, why?" I asked, frustrated.

"Why, what, Damien?"

"_Why _are being so _rude_ to Raelain? Shooting her these death glares and everything? And why are you suddenly so possessive of me..."

"Because. I know she's been annoying the heck out of you, and I just really don't like it. And I was just putting my arm around your shoulder! Really. _And_, I think we could be together. You and I. Because friendship is the start of a relationship, right?"

"Hazel. One: you shot Raelain this nasty look. I didn't miss it. Why else would I shrug away from you? We're best friend, yes. But Raelain's my best friend too. I don't think we're going to be...together," I sighed, and braced my self for the look on my best friend's face, "I think I like you as a friend, and I like Raelain...like more than a friend."

"I think you're just way too nice to tell her to back off a little bit. She looks like she's annoying the crap out of you. And...I guess I understand. We're not going to be together..."

"_She's_ not annoying the crap out of me, Haze. It's Anthony. As usual."

Hazel paused, and then looked extremely embarrassed. "Then...I guess I owe Rae an apology...a really, really big apology..."

"Hell yes."

She frowned.

"What's wrong, Haze?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just...afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Was she afraid that I'd like Raelain _better_ than her? True, I really _liked_ Raelain, but Hazel was my best friend. Really, no one could completely replace her.

"I'm afraid that Raelain is going to replace me. So, I know she's really sweet and all and so now you've just assured me that you two get along just fine. That's good. But what if you replace me with Raelain?"

"You know that I'd never do that. Sure, Raelain is great. I _really_ like her."

Hazel smirked. "B-b-but you can't tell anyone!" I stuttered.

She snickered, and punched me in the arm. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that no one can really replace you. You're my best friend, and while Raelain is too," I thought to myself, _And hopefully someday something more_, "no one can replace you. Come on. You're still human, and you still need to eat."

She smiled. I sat down when we got back, but she didn't. She tapped Rae on the shoulder and said uncomfortably, "Raelain, er...can I talk with you...for a couple seconds?"

Raelain eyed her warily, but agreed. I noticed they were walking over to where we were before. I just hoped that went over well.

Raelain POV

"Raelain, er...can I talk with you...for a couple seconds?" Hazel tapped me on the shoulder, clearly not comfortable with this.

I got up, and walked away with her to where Damien and she were talking before.

"Listen...uh...Raelain. I'm really sorry I've been so rude to you today and-"

"Hazel, I know. I heard everything." I decided not to mention that I had heard Damien say he "really liked me". This made me ecstatic, really.

"What?! How...Oh."

"'Oh' what?"

_She must be a vampire, just like Damien and Anthony...and her sister too. I knew it. Her skin is so pale, and she has golden eyes, and she's got to have enhanced hearing...and she's gorgeous. _

"You must be...um...a vampire." She whispered the last part. It was a bit strange she knew this. But then again, if your best friend didn't come to school on sunny days and never ate anything at school, _and_ was always freezing cold, you might suspect 'vampire'.

"Yes." I whispered too.

"So you know I'm truly sorry. Really, I am." She mumbled.

"It's okay. I understand." I smiled at her, and we walked back, me in front and her trailing along.

"So, I know Damien and Anthony can feel emotions. Like really feel them. Can you do something, too?"

I smiled wickedly and sang so only she could hear, "I can read minds."

She turned a bit pale. "Ah...o-oh. H-how...n-nice."

I chuckled. "Julieta can too."

"Lovely."

"Oh, yes."

We got back to the table, and Hazel had to eat quickly, having gotten up two times.

Damien looked happier, but still somewhat miserable. He looked up to see me, and relief washed over his face.

"Okay, Raelain! Good, you're here! Anthony is driving me nuts. Help?!"

I frowned at Anthony, who shrugged innocently and then went back to dazzling my sister who looked like she'd do _anything_ for him in the world right now. Even jump off a cliff. **(A/N: Ha ha!) **

"Anthony, just _what_ were you doing to Damien?" I sighed.

"Fine. You really want to know?" He snickered, and looked to Julieta who made a little "go on" face.

"Yes, I really do."

Damien buried his face in his hands. I raised an eyebrow and turned my attention back to Anthony.

"We were really just teasing him on how you and he aren't together like Julieta and I are yet."

I felt my jaw slacken and my eye go wide. Anthony was going to be D-E-D.

"You were _what_?!" I half shrieked, half whispered.

"I _told_ you. That's why he asked 'Fine. You really want to know?' And if he snickers afterwards, it's never good." Damien sighed.

"There...there." I murmured, trying to comfort him. He responded with a weak smile.

The bell rang, signaling another torturous class.

"Come, chums! Wouldn't want to be late!" Anthony said.

"Raelain, would you help me kill him? Please?"

"Sure thing, Damien, sure thing."

**Okay. That was a pretty short chapter. 5 pages long. I don't really **_**know**_** what filler chapters are, but I'm guessing this is one...Iduhno. Kinda. Agh.**

**ANYWAYS. So, it's like the end of December. Right? Right-o. I shall be skipping to February in the next chapter. Yay. **

**About Hazel: Some people asked that I **_**do**_** make her a jealous best friend, and some said that I really shouldn't, the Fatal Four are already bitchy enough as it is. SO. I kind of, Iduhno, compromised. Sorta. I can warn you in advance that she won't exactly be, "YAY FOR DAMIEN AND RAELAIN!" when the dance comes around. But, what I wrote is what happened with Hazel, as you can see. I hope you all agree with that? If you don't, **_**please**_** don't flame me. I like cold better...AHA. GET IT? TWILIGHT JOKE? COLD IS EDWARD? AND I'M TEAM EDWAR- It wasn't funny. Moving on.**

**Idea: I have an idea. I think in the next chapter, I shall skip to February. Skipping January all together (I apologize to anyone who has a January birthday.) And it will be a couple days before February 14 (my beloved readers, you do see where I'm going with this, right?) **

**VALENTINE DAY DANCE! Raelain and Damien's turn. Of course, Julieta and Anthony shall be involved too, but it will focus mainly on Rae and Dae. After all, Julieta and Anthony (I'm lacking a stupid nickname for Anthony) are now a couple, so it's only fair I find a good way to make Rae and Dae a couple. And put an end to Anthony's teasing. I have decided that it shall be boy's choice, and not girl's.**

**Anthony and Julieta's couple-ness: How do you people feel about their couple-ness? Too fast? Too...eh...slow? I was thinking that after the kiss, they would have decided to be together (Weehoo for them.) So lemme know what you think. How, you ask? Reviews, people, reviews.**

**Something completely off subject: Man. This is one LONG author's note. –Shmile-**

**So. Without any further delay, I end this chapter. Review review, my beloved readers, and I bid you "Bye."**


	11. The First Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay. So, I know you all HATE author's notes. But, I think the next chapter is going to be a little slow in coming, because I am currently reading the 700 page Breaking Dawn. MORE than 700 pages. It shouldn't be too difficult. I read Eclipse in two days. But, 700 pages?! Holy crapsicles. Right now, I'm with the Volturi. Ugh. Hate 'em. But, I won't be posting the next chapter till I finish however many pages I've got left. Oy. **

**So, just like the wonderful (yet cruel) Stephenie Meyer did for you, I shall provide a couple quotes from the next chapter or so. But, however, I shall NOT provide the person's name who said them. –Cackle- I might do this for every chapter. IT would be fun.**

**One: "I am pleased to announce that I have chosen you, Julieta DeZimri to go to the dance with me..."**  
Hmmm...Now, who do you suppose said _that_ one? Not who you think it is.

**Two: "Hmph. Well, Damien will choose me. I know it."  
**Tee hee.****

Three: _**I repressed the urge to tackle Megan to the ground.**_

That...shouldn't be too hard to figure out. –Evil smirk-****

Four: "When the hell are you going to ask her? Sooner or later, she's going to be with someone else and then you'll be dateless."

Ha ha. _Can_ you guess who says this?

**Five: "This is beyond corny. 'Your secret admirer.'"**

I have _such_ a wonderful idea that relates to this quote. –Cackle-

**Six: "This will be a lovely Valentine's Day present for our dear friend Megan."**

Not _too_ hard to guess, heh? There are really only two people

**Seven: "You're smiling evilly. What prank or evil plan do you have now?"**

Huh. _Not_ who you think it is. I'll just tell you that it's not Anthony who has the evil plan. Tee hee. One of the DeZimri girls who says this.

**Eight: "Help."**

I'll give you people a hint. It's one of the Cullen boys.

**Nine: "You wanted to ask me something, Megan?"**

This could be anyone, really.

**Ten: "You, Megan, all of all people should know that it's boy's choice. No, I'm sorry. I won't go with you. I've already asked someone else."**

Ooooh. Who do you suppose?

**I'm giving you those. New chapter pretty soon! I bid you "Bye" dear readers.**


	12. I Don't Love You

Disclaimer: I damn whoever invented these damn disclaimers to damn hell

**Disclaimer: I damn whoever invented these damn disclaimers to damn hell. I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. –Typical Twilight disclaimer- **

**Note: REALLY long chapter up ahead. Hope you like it! There's a surprise at the end. –Cackle-**

_February 10_

_Monday_

Raelain POV

December had ended, January had come and gone, and now here we were. February. February 10, Monday. Damien and I were truly inseparable now. We did almost everything together. And Julieta and Anthony wouldn't go _anywhere_ without each other. Damien and I often had to yell at them to stop kissing in front of us. It was really quite funny.

Hazel had been better...but sometimes, I would listen to her thoughts and there'd be times when she'd forget that I could hear her thoughts. There'd be things like, _Sure, Raelain is nice. But I need to be with him. Really, friendship is the beginning of a relationship. And Damien and I...we've been best friends for so long. And Raelain and Damien...they've known each other for a few months, and already it looks like they'll be together...I just wish I could have Damien..._

Every time she'd think those kinds of things, I look over at her and raise my eyebrows. Sometimes she wouldn't get it, sometimes she would. And sometimes after that, she'd glare at me.

But there was another thing. Since it was February 10, it was pretty close to the 14.

There were flyers all around the school in white, red, and pink practically screaming,

_Valentine's Day Dance!_

_When: February 14, Friday night_

_Where: Forks High School_

_Who: You and your Valentine_

_Boy's choice_

_Dressy_

_(Black, white, red)_

_Refreshments served_

_Questions? Call Megan Newton-Stanley at_

_814- 234-8434_

_Or e-mail her at _

Boy's...choice. Oh, dear. This was good, and it was also bad. It was good because Anthony had already asked Julieta, and she was pretty happy. Bad? Heck, I had acquired way too many admirers for my comfort over the last few months and they wouldn't leave me alone. Really. And, was Damien going to ask me? I had no idea. We were really good friends now. And it always looked like just when we'd get together; we'd pull back and silently decide to just stay friends. That was so incredibly frustrating. Because I knew he liked me, but why did he hold back? I would some times ask Julieta what Damien was thinking only to remember that neither of us could hear his thoughts. It was extremely frustrating.  
There was one _annoying_ thing about Julieta going with Anthony. And it wasn't the fact that Julieta wouldn't let me _forget_ for two minutes that she was going with him. It was that the Fatal Four were obviously not happy that one of Cullen boys was taken.

_Flashback- Three days earlier_

_Julieta and I had been walking down the hallway to lunch, perfectly innocent, talking about the dance._

"_I'm so _happy_ Anthony asked me to it." She gushed._

"_I know." I sighed._

"_No, really, I am. I thought he wasn't going to ask me. I thought he might have chosen Hazel or something." She squealed. I resisted the urge cover my ears. That'd just bring down her mood._

"_I...know."_

"_I am just so thrilled that Anthony wanted me to go to the dance with him!"_

"_I _know_."_

"_Do you suppose Damien is going to ask you to it?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I hope he does."_

"_I know...oh. Thank you."  
Megan and her so called friends had showed up at that moment. _

"_Julieta, I hear you're going to the dance with Anthony?" Starr spat._

_Julieta just smirked, and chirped, "Yup! He asked me!"_

"_I just want you to know that he probably feels sorry for you. He probably asked you because no other boy will."_

_Julieta frowned and then feigned hurt. _

_She started to cry venom. They were fake, of course, but it threw Starr of guard._

"_Julieta! I...I didn't mean to make you cry!" _

_Megan rolled her eyes. _

"_Psh," Erin spat, "Really. I agree with what Starr said earlier." _

_Something happened then that made the whole thing incredibly comical. Swarms of boys rushed up to Julieta and started blabbering nonsense and holding roses and boxes of chocolates. Cliché. _

"_Julieta, my love, please go to the dance with me..." _

"_Julieta, I know you love me and only me. Don't listen to the rest of them. Go with me..."_

"_I have a box of chocolates for you, Julieta my love..."_

"_I am pleased to announce that I have chosen you, Julieta DeZimri to go to the dance with _me_..."_

_That one had been my favorite. Megan, Starr, Erin and Janna were watching, mouths agape. It had been hilarious. When Julieta had turned down every one of them 1...2...3 times, they all left, dejected. _

"_Still think that no boys want to go with Julieta?" I snickered._

"_Hmph. Well, Damien will choose me. I know it." Megan titled her chin up, and started to saunter away._

_I repressed the urge to tackle Megan to the ground. _

_My happy place. Happy place. Happy place. Happy. Place._

"_Megan!" I called after her._

_She spun around and sneered, "What, Rain, what?"_

"_Well, _Meggy. _I _doubt_ he'll choose you. Because, has he ever asked you out on a date? Has he ever displayed any interest in you at all? Any? No. So, don't count on it." I let my face darken into my most menacing expression._

_Her eyes went wide for a second before narrowing again. "Has he ever asked you out on a date? Or has he ever displayed any interest for you? No. And I've known him longer...come, girls." She stalked away with "her girls". _

_I rolled my eyes. I would. Not. Let. Her. Bother. Me. And I was sure he had displayed some interest for me on more than one occasion...I sighed, and walked to lunch._

_-End flashback-_

I was walking to lunch right now. I wished Damien was here with me, because I knew he'd pretty much intimidate away any of my stalkers/ admirers. But he had said that he had to do something for his Math teacher. I sighed and walked into the cafeteria, and stopped in the lunch line.

"Hey, Raelain!" That sounded way too cheerful to be Damien. And it wasn't his voice at all. Instead, it was Kevin. I sighed, and turned around.

A too-happy grin was on his face, like he was thinking that there wasn't a way in hell I'd turn him down...actually that was what he was thinking.

"Hi...Kevin."

"Yeah, I was wondering. Would you go to the dance with me?"

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, something I had so very easily picked up from Damien. He did it all the time, because Anthony pissed him off all the time. And now, I was getting pissed off. Couldn't these idiots just _take a hint_?

"No. I'm sorry." I said curtly, and walked away from him, to my regular lunch time table with Damien, Anthony, Julieta, Hazel, and Nick.

I got to the table, and sat down next to Damien.

"God _Dammit_, Anthony. _What_?!"

"What?" Anthony asked innocently.

I sighed wearily, and murmured to Damien, "What's your brother done _now_?"

"He's teasing me again about how I haven't asked anyone to the dance yet."

"Figures."

"Come _on,_ Damien! Just ask her already! You know you _want_ to." Anthony smirked.

Her? Who was _her_? Was it Hazel? I listened to her thoughts.

_If Damien likes Raelain so much, why doesn't he just ask her already?!_

_Me?!_ I screamed in my head. He was going to ask _me?_ Oh...wow.

"Happy place. Happy place. Happy place. Happy. Place." Damien was growling under his breath.

"There there." I patted his head. I felt him relax ever so slightly.

Anthony sighed. Julieta kissed him on his cheek and he brightened. "Hey, Damien! Guess what!"

I heard a loud thump next to me. I didn't have to look over though. I knew Damien had banged his head on the table in frustration. There was going to be a pretty large dent there.

"What, Anthony?" He sighed, picking up his head, and running a head through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose. I smiled to myself.

"When the hell are you going to ask her? Sooner or later, she's going to be with someone else and then you'll be dateless." His eyes flickered to me, and Damien got a mortified look on his face, knowing I'd seen that. Anthony smirked, knowing Damien couldn't hide now. Perhaps he had gotten a mortified expression on his face because he didn't want me with someone else? That probably wasn't true, but it was still nice to think it.

Damien sighed and turned towards me. "Raelain. Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I couldn't hide my grin. "Yes!" I squeaked out. He looked taken aback by my answer.

"Really? Yes?!" He _looked_ happy. This was one of the times when I _really_ wished I could read his mind.

"Yes." I said, a bit calmer. He seemed pretty happy about that. Julieta was bouncing up and down, excited.

"Oh my god, Rae! I have to find you the perfect dress and _everything_! And Alice will help me..." She squealed. I rolled my eyes.

Over the past month, Julieta and I had gone to see Damien and Anthony's family at one point. They had all been really kind, and I had liked Bella the best. She seemed really sweet, and I see why everyone loved her so much, when I learned that she was the newest addition to the family. Besides Damien and Anthony. Julieta and Alice were perfect together. They were both _way_ too hyper, and _way_ to into shopping and all the crap I couldn't stand.

Rosalie had been breathtakingly beautiful and my self-esteem had really taken a blow. I had found out that Edward could read minds like Julieta and I, and that had excited me. To think that another vampire shared my power? That had been amazing.

Emmett? Emmett had been hilarious, and he didn't let me forget for two minutes how we had first met. That had been extremely embarrassing. Damien had gotten angry after a while though, and threatened Emmett's Xbox if he didn't "shut the heck up." Jasper stepped in at that moment, and calmed everything down. I liked Jasper almost as much as I liked Bella. He seemed calm, quiet, and serious, but also funny. That had been nice.

Carlisle and Esme had made Julieta and I feel so welcome, that it had felt like I'd known them forever. I smiled again, to myself. Visiting them had been so nice

I looked over at Damien again, who looked extremely happy. I felt the exact same way. I was going to the dance with him, and now the fact that Julia was going to play Barbie with me didn't bother me so much and didn't seem so bad. As long as Damien liked the results...I sighed. I'd talk to Julieta later about it. I detected her agreement in her thoughts, and I nodded to myself.

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over and I got up. Time for Biology. I almost groaned. I wished it was Literature all day. Damien got up and started to walk next to me.

"Time for Biology." I sighed.

Damien smiled, and said, "Yep."

"Do you like Biology?"

He frowned thoughtfully and then answered, "It's interesting. But not my favorite subject."

"What is?"

"Literature. Or English."

"Me too." I smiled. He smiled back.

We stopped at our lockers, were right next to each other. We both opened them at the same time but Damien groaned, and slammed his locker door shut. I finished getting my things out of the locker and then turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

He held up a note for me to read.

_Dear Damien Cullen,_

_Meet me in the Literature room after school today at 5:30. I have a surprise for you. I hope to see you there._

_I love you!  
- Your Secret Admirer_

I raised my eyebrows. Loved...him? I tried to suppress the anger. I pushed the feelings aside and snickered, "This is beyond corny. 'Your secret admirer.'"

He looked over at me and raised his eyebrows.

"You don't happen to know anything about this, do you?"

"No! Obviously, someone put this in during lunch or something, and at that time, I was with you...er...sitting next to you." I fixed, quickly. I didn't want him to think that I considered us a couple now. That would be strange.

He frowned to himself then groaned. "I think I know who it is..." He folded the note in half, and put it in his front pocket.

"Not to seem nosy or anything...but, who?" I asked. I quickly felt the ghost of a blush.

He chuckled, and then answered, "Megan." I turned around to find Megan eavesdropping, and staring at us...or more like making goo-goo eyes at Damien and glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to him.

I nodded. "Really, no surprise there. Are you _going_?"

He pursed his lips. Then he smiled wickedly. "I think so..."

I grinned. "You're smiling evilly. What prank or evil plan do you have now?"

Anthony was really starting to rub off on Damien. However, Damien's weren't nearly as annoying or _dangerous_ as Anthony's. For which I was thankful. **(A/N: Heh. IN A NON-PERVERTED WAY, dear readers.)**

"Well..." he drew out the "l" and I got impatient.

"Spit it out, Damien," I smiled and then continued, "We need to get to class soon."

He grinned and began, "Okay. I'll go meet Megan, and suffer whatever torture she's come up with. _You_ will listen to her thoughts and when she's about to set up for whatever she's doing, you hide a camera in there. A small one. One she won't be able to see. Again, listen to her thoughts so you'll know when she's coming, and then get out. Then you'll somehow record everything. If you want, we can enlist the help of Julieta and Anthony..."

"This will be a lovely Valentine's Day present for our dear friend Megan." I sighed happily.

Damien snickered, "Oh, yes." He agreed as we started to walk to class. Damien frowned and then took my books from me.

I was a bit startled, and then mumbled out a quick, "Thanks."

He grinned at me as he opened the door for me too. Wow.

"Thanks, Damien." I mumbled again. He couldn't get any better.

We walked in, and sat down. Mrs. Inoa wasn't there yet. Damien sat down next to me, and handed me my books. I took them from him and punched him on the arm. He chuckled.

At that moment, Megan _had_ to stride over. She was shaking her hips, puffing out her chest and rear. Honestly, it just made her look even stranger than usual.

She stopped in front of Damien's desk, and he diverted his attention uncomfortably. I patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Dae!" She squealed.

Damien flinched back in his chair ever so slightly, and scooted next to me. He leaned sideways to that his mouth was practically grazing my ear. I shivered.

"Help." He whispered. I snickered and ruffled his hair.

"And you miss out on an engaging conversation with Megan? I think not." I whispered back. All the while, Megan was waiting impatiently by Damien's desk. He glared at me and gulped quietly and nervously.

"Uh...hi...Megan."

She giggled a, "Hey, Dae."

I suddenly regretted not helping him. I didn't like his smooth, perfect voice saying her name. He glanced at me, probably wondering about the sudden jealousy and regret. I just waved my hand at him saying, _it's fine, it's fine_. I clasped both of my hands together, to see what was going to happen between the boy I adored and my arch nemesis.

Megan put her hands on the desk, palms down and leaned towards to give Damien a good view of her chest. I could feel my nose wrinkle in disgust. Damien turned his head away, always the gentleman. He took a deep breath.

"You wanted to ask me something, Megan?" Damien asked, making sure that his eyes were on her face only.

She giggled, and asked, "Damien, would you go to the dance with me?" She batted her eyelashes at him. I could see Janna, Erin, and Starr watching intently. Julieta no doubt knew what was going on, therefore resulting in Anthony knowing. She wasn't staring at us though, because there were already enough kids watching. I could pick out a few girls I knew and some of my oh-so-beloved stalkers.

Damien frowned. "You, Megan, all of all people should know that it's boy's choice. No, I'm sorry. I won't go with you. I've already asked someone else. And she said 'Yes.'" He smiled crookedly at me.

Megan narrowed her eyes at me. "_You're_ going to the dance with _him_?" She spat. She straightened and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, actually. Do _you_ have a problem with _that_?" I copied her tone.

She scowled, and snapped a, "We'll see who's going with Damien." She pursed her lips and then smiled, as though she thought I was too scared to respond. Oh, _God_.

"Ooooo, I'm so scared." I smiled mockingly. **(A/N: Breaking Dawn!)**

She glared at me and didn't even bother shaking her hips again as she walked back to her seat. She even tripped over her feet once, because of the ridiculous heels she was wearing. Unfortunately, she caught herself by slamming her hands down on Kevin's desk. Giving _him_ a good view of her chest. Damien pressed his lips together to keep from going into hysterics. I snickered uncontrollably. Abruptly, Damien stopped laughing.

"Rae, what was she thinking? What _is_ she thinking?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Calm down. She _was_ thinking that first; she'd give you a _reason_ to come see her tonight. Her thoughts exactly were," And I mimicked Megan's voice, _'I'm going to give Damien a little reason to come see me tonight. I know I look so irresistible that he'll ask me for sure...left right left right left right.'_"

Damien blinked once. Twice. Then he started to crack up. He started to laugh so hard that he fell off his chair. And I could see that he was leaving a big dent from where he was pounding his fist into the floor.

He started to stutter, "S-she...s-she really...had t-to _think_ 'left right left right left right left'?" I could see some venom start to gather at the corners of his eyes. He brushed them away and hauled himself back up on his chair. I snickered and nodded. We both glanced to wear Megan sat, filing her nails. I rolled my eyes.

"And now she _is_ thinking, _'That didn't work. But that's okay. I know that I can still get Damien away from Rain. I know I can do it. I wonder if I did my nails alright. I don't want them to look bad for when I have a little fun with Damien tonight...'" _I stopped and cringed. I turned my attention away from Megan's thoughts, something nearly impossible. She was practically screaming out her sick fantasies at me. Ugh.

"Holy crap. Are you _sure_ you want to hear the rest?" I shuddered and flinched. There was no way I was going to share with Damien where Megan's thoughts were _now_.

I looked over at Damien. His eyes were wide.

He whispered, "Do...you still think that...I should _go_?"

I contemplated for a moment, and tapped my index finger against my chin.

"Yes. Are you saying that you're willing to give up a chance to humiliate Megan?" I poked him in ribs. He grinned.

"You make a good point...okay. Here's what we do."

He started to whisper in my ear, and I snickered and nodded at the end.

"Perfect."

**After School**

**5:30 PM**

Raelain POV

Okay. All I had to do was hide this little camera in the room to record _everything_. I had this little button that if I pressed it, it'd stop recording. So, I'd press that when everything was over. I ran over these things in my head. It shouldn't be too difficult. I sneaked into the room, and set down a tiny camera where I was sure no one could see it, and turned it on. I had another little button that I should press once Megan was in the room. That would have the camera start recording. Damien would know where to look for the camera, but Megan would be completely unaware. _Perfect_.  
I sneaked out of the room again just as I heard Megan's thoughts.

_I bet Damien will be here any minute, now. I just know he'll come. I bet he'll be so. Cute. I had better get everything set up._

I rolled my eyes. Ugh. She really irritated me. I exited the school and made my way to my car.

Megan POV

There. I had everything set up. I straightened my dress. Ihad left Damien a little letter in his locker this morning, and I just knew he had gotten it. And now, I _knew_ he was coming! I could hear footsteps coming to the Literature room, the room I was in. I quickly checked over everything again. My _tight_ silk red dress. Check. My _designer_ red stiletto heels. Check. My make-up that was _totally_ professionally done. I pulled out my compact mirror from my purse which was on the desk and put on more red lipstick. Check. Now for the room; there were red roses in white vases all around the room, and it made it smell a little overwhelming, but that was okay, right? I mean, Damien wouldn't really notice, because he'd be _way_ too entranced by my beauty. I had pushed all the desks off to the side, that way there was more room for Damien to come in. And I had taken everything of Mrs. Inoa's off the teacher's desk and put a long piece of red silk on it. I assumed a really sexy pose on the desk I knew no boy could pass up. I put my hand under my head, and lay down sideways on the desk, crossing my long legs. I let my _awesome_ blonde hair fall down my back. The pose showed _a lot_ of cleavage.

Which was what Damien wanted, right? Right. I could hear him turning the doorknob now. The door opened, and in walked Damien Cullen, looking cuter than ever. He had a _dark_ red button down dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. **(A/N: Eeee. I love the colors black and red! ****D.****) **His hair looked even _better_ than ever. It was so messy, but that was made it so _cute._ And he had on a really cute smile that was slightly crooked. That was kind of weird. But it was still cute.

"Hey, Megan. You wanted to see me?" He stuck his hands in his front pocket, and rocked back on his heels.

I smiled, sexily of course, and motioned him with my index finger to come forward. He raised an eyebrow, but walked towards me anyways.

I jumped off the desk, and moved forward to put my hands on his chest.

Damien staggered back a bit, and I walked forward even more, and grabbed his shirt to pull him forward. Something really weird happened then. I heard this really weird ripping sound, and Damien looked shocked. Horrified, even. I looked down at Damien's shirt to find it loose.

"Holy..." He muttered, and reached a hand behind his back. He squeaked an, "Aw, crap."

I realized then that his shirt was _ripped_ in the back. Ripped. Which meant it would be easier for me to take his shirt off which was what I was planning to do anyway. The shirt fell off, and onto the floor, just a heap of dark red fabric. So, I had been planning to take off his shirt before, but _now_...

Damien POV

**(A/N: It's really tempting. I have this urge to write that Damien runs screaming from the room...)**

My shirt was ripped. My shirt. Was. Ripped. Holy crap, this was not good. This was definitely not good. This was bad. Really, really bad. When Alice had seen what was happening with Megan tonight, her being the damn psychic pixie that I loved but irritated me to death, she had insisted on dressing me. The outfit wasn't so bad. But I had _told_ her that I shouldn't wear this shirt because the fabric was too thin. Because I knew Megan would try something like this. This must have been a last minute decision then, because Alice would've called me on my cell to warn me if she had seen this happening. And now, I was shirtless. This was really, really bad. I could feel the pure excitement, joy, and lust coming off of Megan, which frightened me. I couldn't use vampire speed to get away, or vampire strength to _break_ away, because that would be suspicious. And Megan had muscles from cheerleading, so it would weird if I broke away too easily. So what should I do?

Megan POV

Oh my god. Damien Cullen. Shirtless. Was so...so..._yummy_! I barely held back a squeal. Instead, I put my hands on his chest, and said in my most sexiest voice,

"You look yummy without your shirt on, Dae." I winked at him. I saw him cringe back ever so slightly. Huh. I moved closer. This was the _perfect_ time to show him that I was better for him than Rain.

Damien POV

She put her hands on my chest, slick with sweat that made them _stick_, and said in a low voice that was probably meant to be sexy but made her sound like she had a really bad cold,

"You look yummy without your shirt on, Dae." She winked at me. She leaned even closer, and I could smell _something_ on her breath that I couldn't identify, but wasn't exactly pleasant. _Somebody forgot to brush_. I sang in my head. And really, the overwhelming smell of roses wasn't helping either. I tried to stop cringing back. I didn't exactly want to hurt her feelings.

She started to trace circles on my chest, and I twitched. Ugh.

"So, Dae. I was thinking..."

"Were you now?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yes, and I want to kiss you." She purred, looking up at me through her fake eyelashes, coated heavily with mascara. She took her hands off my chest and shimmied out of the straps holding up her too tight dress. Luckily, it stayed on. I gulped and staggered back. It hit me. This was my dream from over a month ago. Oh no. Oh God. Oh _Lord_.

"N-no Megan. I-I'm not sure...if my m-mom and dad...would approve of this..."

"That's okay. They don't have to know..." She whispered. I slammed against a wall, and I realized I had been walking backwards. I decided to stop walking backwards. I winced, hoping the wall wouldn't collapse. It didn't.

Raelain POV

"When you go would you even turn to say 'I don't love you like I did yesterday' well come on, come on." I belted out. I was singing along to one of my favorites. I paused and head banged for a minute. I really loved this song. "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance.  
"When you go would you have the guts to say...'I don't love you like I loved you yesterday.'" I bellowed out again, in the confines of my car. But I switched off the music when I heard Megan's thoughts coming from inside the building.

_Oh my god. Damien Cullen shirtless is so yummy! I can't believe I actually got his shirt off. Oh my god! He. Is. So. Hot. Mmmm..._

I could feel my mouth pop open. I had to get in there. I pushed the car door open maybe a little too forcefully, and jumped out, only stopping to slam the door behind me. Once again, a bit too forcefully. I had to get in there.

Damien POV

"Are you okay, Damien?" Megan asked too sweetly. She put her hands on my chest again, making a show of her bare shoulders.

I felt like running from the room, screaming the whole time. I felt like it. But I was too horrified to actually do it.

"Oh, oh yeah. Just fine. Just wonderful. Er, Megan, please...don't kiss me."

She didn't respond. Instead, she pushed her mouth onto mine, and pried it open with her tongue. What if she swallowed venom?! I quickly snapped my mouth shut before she could slide her tongue in. I did not need a screaming, near vampire Megan on my hands. In a non-perverted way. I could feel her frown slightly before shrugging, and kissing me with a lot of enthusiasm that I didn't return. Where the hell was Raelain? Right then, the door opened and I nearly cried out an, "THANK YOU GOD!" out of relief.

I heard Raelain's beautiful voice, "Am...I...interrupting something?"

"Uh...yeah. You are. And why are you here, Rain?"

"I was just here to get something I left in my de-"

I looked over at her. She was gaping at my...chest...and Megan.

Raelain POV

His chest...was bare. His chest was bare. And he was pressed up against Megan. And Megan's shoulders were bare. And Damien had this apologetic look on his face like he was trying to say, _I'm sorry. But it's Megan I want. _No. No, no. But he had asked _me! _But of course he was with Megan. I knew it. I knew he wouldn't want to be with _me._ I mean, really, he only asked me because Anthony pressured him into it at lunch. And I knew he had faked that happy face because he probably didn't want to make me upset. But he so obviously had wanted to come here. To be with Megan. He looked at my face. Did it really give away what I was feeling? Yeah, probably. He then looked down at his chest, and looked down at the floor. I did too. There was his shirt, laying there in a crumpled heap. I bit my lip to keep back the disappointed tears. He looked at his chest, and then back at me.

"Aw, shit." He muttered. If this had been any other situation, I would have laughed. But this was so...disappointing. Heart-wrenching. Heart-_breaking_.

"Raelain..." He murmured, walking towards me. I shook my head, backing away and heading for the open door. I found the door knob and opened the door wider so I wouldn't bump into it when I was trying to leave. That would just make everything even worse. I looked down.

"So, you're with Megan after all? I knew it. I mean obviously," I rolled my eyes and let one venom tear slip down, and then I looked up, "who would want to be with me? Not you, obviously. I should just ask Kevin or something." I sniffed, and wiped the tear away to let the others come down.

"No, no! Raelain, I'm not with Megan! I'm with _you_! I like _you_! Megan tore my shirt, and then _threw_ her self at me! I don't like her. I like you!" He voice got higher at the end, and cracked. It was almost convincing. He shook his head, pretty much knowing what I was thinking.

He bit his lip, and looked wildly around till he found his shirt on the floor. He put in on backwards so that the buttons were on the back. He turned back to me, and walked forward to take my hands. I let him have them.

"Okay, Rae. Tell me what I have to do to convince you. I'm. Not. With. Megan."

He came closer, and I backed away just a little. He bit his lip, waiting for my answer.

"Tell me it's not true."

**End O' chapter. Do you guys see now why I used the song "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance? I used it because,**

**One: It was pretty perfect for my idea. Hee hee.  
Two: I was listening to it at the moment. And it was stuck in my head. Yay.**

**Please, don't kill me. Now, I know you people were all thinking before, when reading my other chapters, "God dammit, she really is evil." **

**Well, just what are you thinking **_**now**_**? Tee hee! I had to do it. Really. I had to. Just think about it! What's this chapter without a little drama? Eh, eh? I honestly don't think that this was one of my best chapters. It might have been a bit weird. I hope to get your opinions when I get your reviews! D**

**Do you guys think I made Rae over-react a bit? I've never gone to a dance before with a dude. I just go to dances. So, I wouldn't really know how to write someone's reactions...yes. You get it. I think. But maybe she wasn't over-reacting because she's pretty much best friends with Damien and then he asks her to the dance, and she's GOT to be ecstatic, right? And then, she thinks that he's with Megan, who she absolutely detests. **

**Now, I just want to say something to my awesome friend Chrystal (yay) before I continue this author's note: Yeah, yeah. This wasn't what I told you. But I decided to change the idea a bit. Yay!**

**Okay. So, please don't run after me with pointy objects. Heh. Don't kill the writer because then there'd be no new chapters. AND NO, Julia could not write it for me. She refuses to even read this story, so she doesn't know the plot.**

**So, I don't really have that much more to say besides that I was in New Jersey but am home now and that's why this chapter didn't get posted sooner. Yay!**

**Please review, my dear readers and ta ta!**


	13. The Second Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey all. This author's note here is just like the last one. Quotes! I really liked doing that other's author's note, so, I'm doing this again. Squee. As before, I'm only giving you the quote, and not the person's name. Yay! Here we go.**

**One: "How do I **_**believe**_** you?"**

Given the last chapter, this shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

**Two: "Probably not. I'm sure Anthony can take a joke." **

Oh, dear readers. I think you'll love the joke. –Shmile-

**Three: "Wait, Dae, won't Alice see something like this happening?"**

Bwa ha ha ah ha.

**Four: **

_**Dear Mrs. Inoa:**_

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue.**_

_**I really like your class,**_

_**These roses are for you.**_

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**_

_**Yours, Anthony Benjamin Cullen**_

I'm not going to comment. –Evil smile-

**Five: "Uhm...Rae? I wanted...to...tell, no, ask you something, but, uh, it's okay if you don't want to...I mean, I'll be fine. It'll be fine..."**

Eeee! Who do you think?!

**Six: "Rae, you look awesome. Damien won't be able to keep his hands off you."**

Ooooh. Bet you just can't wait for the next chapter, eh?

**Seven: "We've done well, sister."**

Who could it be?

**That's it, my dear readers. I've just finished the next chapter. D But, I won't be putting it up for three more days. Yay! D**

**Enjoy!**


	14. I Want To Tell You Something

Disclaimer: Heck, I don't own Breaking Dawn either

**Disclaimer: Heck, I don't own Breaking Dawn either. **

**Note: Fiiiine. I'm putting this chapter up now. :D I can't help it. I enjoy posting chapters. –Squee- Here we go!**

Raelain POV

My lips trembled. I was probably over-reacting. But this was so...disappointing.

"Really, it's not true! When I came in, just as planned, I didn't expect for Megan to rip my shirt off! And then she tried to kiss me, and it worked and then you came in and...yeah." Damien put his hands on my shoulders.

I thought over what he said. I shook my head.

"How do I _believe_ you?" I looked away from him. He pulled my chin back so that my face was facing him.

"Look, Rae, do you really think I'd do that to you? With _Megan_?" He looked over and glared at her. She glared at me, and her upper lip curled back. Wow. She huffed and crossed her arms.

I then felt like hitting myself. I had been so _stupid_. Damien couldn't stand Megan. Of course he wouldn't...And I had just...oh, god.

I looked up at Damien and hugged his torso. "I'm...sorry, Damien."

He pursed his lips and then released my chin to get a better grip on my face.

He leaned down and...

Damien POV

"Look, Rae, do you really think I'd do that to you? With _Megan_?" I glared at Megan. She had probably _known_ this would happen, and gone along with it anyway. And now...Raelain was in tears. Megan glared at Raelain and her upper lip curled back. Wow. I watched as Megan huffed and crossed her arms.

I felt someone hugging my middle, and I looked down to see Raelain's arms wrapped around my torso.

"I'm...sorry, Damien." She whispered. No, that wasn't right. _I_ should be apologizing. She didn't have to. I was just about to respond when I thought maybe...I pursed my lips and then released my grip on her chin so I could get a better hold on her face. I leaned down and touched my lips to hers. My eyes were open and her were wide with shock. I kissed her just a bit more enthusiastically. And I was ecstatic when she responded. Now I knew why Anthony kept talking about kissing Julieta. Raelain's lips were so soft but somewhat hard and they were warm. Not cold. It felt so nice. I titled my head to the side and Raelain followed. I leaned forward a little more, and Raelain stayed where she was. I noticed also how smooth her lips were. I smiled a bit, which Raelain mirrored and she pressed a bit harder. I could feel her smiling fully now, and she chuckled. The vibrations made my lips tingle, and that got to be way too much.

I grabbed her waist, and pulled her even tighter against me. She picked up her hands from her sides and put one on my shoulder and one in my hair. She tugged my hair a bit, and I barely restrained from moaning in front of Megan. I smiled to myself. It was convenient being a vampire who didn't need oxygen. I ran my tongue across her smooth lower lip. It felt so nice, doing that.

Raelain POV

I felt Damien run his tongue across my lower lip, and I couldn't help but moan, quietly. I opened my mouth, and he breathed in just a little bit. He had the sweetest breath. It sounded strange, thinking that, but he _did_. I felt myself melt into him, and he caught me.

**(A/N: Yay for my second kissing scene! Weeoot. Heck; that might have been better than the first. After all, it **_**was**_** Rae and Dae. –Squeal- Lemme know what you people think!) **

He broke away, and this time I couldn't deny that I had felt electric sparks when I had been touching him. I smiled up at Damien, and he smiled back.

"Sorry, Damien." I frowned, and then continued, "I know I over-reacted." I chuckled, shaking my head slowly from side to side.

Damien rolled his eyes and put his hand under my chin and kissed my forehead.

"I believe you." I murmured after a minute. I felt Damien's grip tighten on me, and I sighed and then snickered, "Dae, we have to get home. Homework..."

"I've finished my homework." He muttered, and didn't let me go.

"And our families are probably wondering what the heck happened to us..."

"Oh. Right." He said. He let me go, and I stumbled backwards a little bit. I looked around the room, and saw that Megan was gone. She had probably left when we had been kissing...kissing. I had just kissed Damien. Ohmygod. Wow.

I shook my head quickly, and turned to Damien.

"Wait. Shouldn't we clean up all these roses, and all this crap?" I pointed out.

Damien stopped in his tracks, and got another evil smile.

"I have an idea." He said in a mischievous voice.

I smiled, "Will it get us into a situation like this one?"

He contemplated for a moment, and said cheerfully, "Probably not. I'm sure Anthony can take a joke."

I raised my eyebrows at the mention of Damien's brother. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Well..."

**10 Minutes Later**

Raelain POV

I started to crack up, again. This was too good. I re-read the note that Damien had written in Anthony's handwriting.

_Dear Mrs. Inoa:_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I really like your class,_

_These roses are for you._

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_

_Yours, Anthony Benjamin Cullen._

Damien soon joined in with my crazy laughter.

"Wait, Dae, won't Alice see something like this happening?" I barely managed out as I recovered from cackling. I set the note down on the desk, and placed a rose on top of it to hold it down.

Damien waved his hand, and said in a re-assuring tone, "Yeah, but she won't _tell_ Anthony. 'Ruining the fun' as she'd put it. Heck, if she had been here, she probably would have planned something way more elaborate than this. But this? This is good." Damien put his hands on his hips, and stepped back to survey our work.

"Payback time, Anthony." He muttered.

We had pushed the desks back to their original places, and cleaned up a bit. We had also straightened the roses and the vases they were in and scattered some roses around Mrs. Inoa's desk. I had even found some lipstick in my jeans pocket that Alice must have put there for me. I had put on some of the lipstick, and I kissed the paper, making a lip mark.

"Perfect." I snickered, looking around the room, and then back at Damien. I grinned.

"Heck yeah. High five." Damien held his hand out to me. I slapped mine against his, and then turned to walk out. Damien walked beside me, fidgeting with the ends of his now ripped shirt.

The silence between us was kind of comfortable, but a bit awkward. I felt like Damien wanted to ask me something. Tell me something? I didn't know. I just wished he'd spit it out already. I saw Damien shove his hands into his pockets, and then he drew them back out and began to wring his hands nervously. He stopped doing that, and ran a hand threw his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose. He pressed his lips together, and then began to wring his hands again.

"Uhm...Rae? I wanted...to...tell, no, ask you something, but, uh, it's okay if you don't want to...I mean, I'll be fine. It'll be fine..." He started to stutter. He shoved his hands back into his pockets.

I rolled my eyes, and sang, "Spit it out, Damien."

He looked over at me and smiled. And then his face went blank. His eyes went wide and he bit his bottom lip. He groaned, and hit his head with the heel of his hand.

"Shit. I forgot what I was going to say." He groaned.

I sighed inaudibly, and then turned to him. "It's fine...Dae. You'll remember it." I smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back, punched me in the shoulder, sending me stumbling.

"Hey!" I squealed, and pushed him back, knocking him into a wall.

"Oh, now _that_ wasn't fair. I push you gently, and you put me into a wall. God Rae." He crossed his arms, and 'humphed'. I chuckled. I pushed him again, and he faked anger and ran after me, both of us laughing all along the way.

**Friday- Valentine's Day Dance**

Raelain POV

"Raelain! Hold. Still!" Alice and Julieta yelled at me. Julieta was already dressed and ready to go, whereas I had been dragged away from Damien, and was here sitting in a swivel chair, being tortured. I already had my dress on. And now they were trying to do my make-up, which I was far from enjoying.

"I don't want to! I look fine!" I wailed.

"Don't you want to look _perfect_ for Damien?" Julieta sighed. That shut me up and had me still. I hated to admit it, but if going through this kind of stuff made me look absolutely perfect for Damien, than I would go through it. Willingly, almost. I felt Alice put on very little blush on one cheek while Julieta did the other.

"Done!" They chorused. They were becoming more like each other every day. Shopping, make-up, clothes...ugh. And even their _hair_ was the same. Julieta's had been nearly exactly like Alice's when they first met, but _now_. Now they were like twins. This meant I had a third sister, in a way.

"Hey, Hazel's done!" Alice squealed, breaking me out of my thoughts. I followed her gaze to the doorway where Rosalie must have dropped Hazel off. Alice and Julieta had done me, me needing two vampire girls so that I wouldn't run away. Hazel was more willing than I was, so Rosalie had taken her. And Hazel looked absolutely amazing. The fuchsia that made up most of her dress brought out her wavy red hair beautifully. And the black contrasted with her pale skin nicely. I bit my lip, suddenly unsure of myself. I looked down at the strapless burgundy dress I wore. Would Damien like it? Would he think I was trying to hard? I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to face Julieta.

"Rae, you look awesome. Damien won't be able to keep his hands off you." She winked at me, and I swatted her shoulder.

"Way to make me even more nervous, sister dear."

"Don't mention it, Raelain darling." Julieta sang back. I sighed, and sat down in the swivel chair again. Jasper would come get us girls when Damien and Anthony were finished.

"Knock, knock!" I heard Rosalie sing. Rosalie came into the room, and put her hands on her hips, scrutinizing Julieta, Hazel, and me. She finally giggled and slapped Alice a high five on her waiting hand.

"We've done well, sister." Rosalie said in a proud voice.

"Yes, yes we have." Alice agreed giddily. I couldn't help but smile.

Hazel's voice rang out, "Do you think Nathan will like it?" She sounded nervous, but not nearly as nervous as I was.

Alice grinned and tapped her head and giggled a, "Yes."

Julieta, Hazel, Rosalie and I laughed.

"Girls, Damien and Anthony are ready." We turned to find Jasper at the doorway. Alice ran over to him, and nearly tackled Jasper to the ground.

"I missed you!" She squealed.

"I missed you too, Alice dear." Jasper murmured, and patted her spiky head. I looked away, feeling like I was interrupting a private moment.

Someone tugged at my wrist, and I found Julieta dragging me to the door.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I hope Anthony will like what I'm wearing! I hope he likes how I look..." Julieta said, suddenly nervous, but obviously excited. There was no missing she was excited. She was jumping up and down, she was starting to blur.

"Julieta, I know that Anthony's going to _love_ what you're wearing." She was wearing a strapless blood red dress that had a bubble skirt and a black ribbon around the middle. It looked wonderful on her.

"Thanks, Rae." Julieta leaned in to hug me, and I returned it. We smiled at each and made our way down the stairs to the living room where the boys where waiting.

**We end here, dear readers. How'd you like it? Did you really think I was going to let dumb ol' Megan come between Damien and Raelain? Of course not! Gahd. And...THEY KISSED! Squee! Hazel's, Raelain's, and Julieta's dresses are going to be on the profile. Right under the "Forever Mine" links. Mmkay? Mmkay. I think you guys will like them. The links to Megan's, Janna's, Erin's, and Starr's dresses will be up after I write the next chapter. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And, new chapter/s soon! :D Until then, dear readers. **


	15. The Third Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note Three**

**Heylo, dear readers and fellow writers! By now, I hope that you've come to not hate Author's notes, as mine are completely harmless. –Cackle- Or somewhat harmless anyways. Anyhoo, I come to you on August 13/15, 2008. But you all knew that anyway. :D Here is the third author's note with quotes, and my super-fantastical, extra-imaginable, splendiferously wonderful comments. :D That was a mouthful. **

**I have finished the next chapter. I just erased the bit what would have been here that said, "I haven't finished the dang chapter yet, so it will posted in the next three days or so." I had been sitting in a café for over three hours, with no internet connection, (I'm at Julia's now. She says, "Hi." Well, not really, but you know) so, I had really no choice but to finish the chapter and start on new ones, work on "Forever Mine" which I don't feel like doing right now, get started on new one-shots that I have outlines for, or go to my mom's friend's house. Her friend is awesome, but I kind of felt like staying there. Even without an internet connection. XD So, I have finished the next chapter. It shall be posted in two days, and I'm having Julia talk me out of it whenever I feel the urge to put it up before then. Ha. **

**Woo. On with the quotes, shall we?**

**One: "Damien, you might have to nudge him or something."**

Yay for Damien! But who must he nudge? ...that came out sounding strange.

**Two: "Raelain! You're going to mess up the lip gloss!"**

Well, really only Alice would obsessed with a thing like this, eh?

**Three: "You look beautiful, Raelain."**

I didn't put "Rae" because really only Damien would say that. However, that doesn't mean that Damien _doesn't_ say this. But, I'm not telling you _who_ says this! Squee!

**Four: "My adopted sister Ebony has a Volvo. You'll be meeting her and the rest of my family later tonight."**

OO What will happen? And, this is pretty obvious. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

**Five: "Left, right, left, right, left, right."**

-Snicker- I couldn't help it.

**Six: "Wow. Anthony. Julieta has changed you in ways I never would have imagined. 'Be kind'? Since when is your motto 'be kind?' I thought your motto was, 'if opportunities for a good prank arise, don't hesitate to take them.'" **

XDDDD This isn't Anthony, obviously. This is Damien.

**Seven: "Damien! Keep your eyes on the **_**road**_** for gosh sakes!"**

-Cackle- Just like Bella and Edward! Squee. Edward.

**Eight: "I can't stand them."**

Who is it? Fatal Four? Terrifying Three? Find out in the next chapter!

**Nine: "Er, Carlisle... Granddad? Can vampires go into shock?"**

Recognize this quote? Or at least part of it? You got it! It's from Breaking Dawn! Squee. I lurve Breaking Dawn.

**Ten: "I love this song!"**

Not very exciting, yes, but it makes you wonder all the same. _Like_, what song is it? –Raises eyebrows- Find out in the next chapter!

**Eleven: "Would you be my girlfriend?"**

_-SQUEAL-_

**Twelve: "That's okay, Rae. I understand."**

Yes, uh, please don't kill me for this one. I want to live.

**Okay, then! That's it. Note this: If you decide to attempt to kill me, then please note that I won't be able to continue if I **_**do**_** get killed. :D But, don't worry! Everything will work out. :3 Or will it? –Evil laughter-**

**New chapter in two days! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! **

**Yes, yes I am sadistic. In a non-perverted way. **

**Review, dear readers. **


	16. Would You Be My Girlfriend?

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **

**Twilight doesn't belong to me,**

**As you all can so clearly see.**

**New Moon's not mine,**

**But not owning it is just fine.**

**I wish I owned Eclipse,**

**But it's Steph's, so I'll deal with it.**

**And Breaking Dawn doesn't belong to me,**

**Unfortunately.**

**Note: Yeay for my disclaimer! **

**Here it is! Two days later! Enjoy, please.**

Raelain POV **(A/N: Ah heck, I'm going to have to include some Julieta, Damien, and Anthony, won't I? Gah.) **

Julieta, Hazel, and I walked down the stairs, in a straight line. First came Hazel. I could hear whistles, and clapping. I rolled my eyes, and grinned to my self. Emmett...

"GO HAZE! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" I heard Emmett boom. Snickers followed. Hazel laughed, "Not until June, Emmie." Emmett shut up at that nickname, and more snickers followed.

Julieta came next. I could see Anthony waiting for her, and I saw his mouth pop open. Julieta stopped walking right in front of him, and still Anthony hadn't moved. She fluttered her fingers in front of his face. When he seemed to be frozen in place, Julieta stuck her on hands on her hips and pouted.

"Er, Carlisle... Granddad? Can vampires go into shock?" Damien snickered. **(A/N: Damn. I love Breaking Dawn.) **

Carlisle chuckled and answered with an, "Apparently so."

"Damien, you might have to nudge him or something." Edward whispered. Damien rolled his eyes, and nudged Anthony. He bumped into Julieta, and Julieta was knocked back. I raised my eyebrows. Anthony caught Julieta at the last moment, and kissed her on the cheek. I heard Julieta's giggle. They walked away, and out the door to Anthony's car. Now, it was time for me to come down. I started to chew my lower lip.

"Raelain! You're going to mess up the lip gloss!" Alice half shrieked, half whispered at me.

"It's not going to _matter_, Alice." I heard Damien say in a 'duh' tone. I chuckled, and came into view. I watched Damien's reaction nervously.

He started to stammer, "W-wow. Just...w-wow...Rae...you look..." He shook his head, as if he was trying to clear his head. He started over and took my hand in his. "You look beautiful, Raelain." He smiled genuinely, and I couldn't help but grin back.

He led me outside, and Alice yelled after him, "Dae! At least wait until the actual dance to mess up her lip gloss!"

Damien rolled his eyes, and smiled at me. He shot a look at Alice and then pecked me quickly on the lips, smearing lip gloss down my chin. I snickered, and wiped off the stuff from my chin, and lips.

We ran away from Alice, laughing. I clearly heard her growl.

"Oh, Alice. It's fine." Esme said. I clearly heard Alice 'humph'.

We walked over to the coat closet and took out our coats, because it was chilly this evening. And it would weird if we arrived with nothing but our formal attire, and no jackets. We donned the jackets, and stepped out side to the garage to where Damien's car was waiting for us. Before I could get in, Damien opened the door for me.

"Thanks, Damien." I smiled and got in the passenger's seat while he got in the driver's seat.

"Volvo?" I asked, as he got in.

"Yep. How'd you know?" He looked at me while he started up the car.

"My adopted sister Ebony has a Volvo. You'll be meeting her and the rest of my family later tonight." I sang the last part, as he pulled out of the garage, onto the drive way, and onto the road.

Damien suddenly looked nervous. I patted him on the shoulder and assured him that they would love him. He smiled, and caught my hand that was on his shoulder before I could remove it and kissed it.

"I think you look absolutely stunning, Rae." He murmured against my hand before letting it go. He looked up into my eyes. Was it possible that his eyes got even more smoldering than the last time? They were burning, almost. Like fire. I could feel my breath hitch. I eventually snapped out of it to thank him when I noticed that by kissing my hand, he only had one hand on the steering wheel. And he wasn't looking at the road. Holy crap.

"Damien! Keep your eyes on the _road_ for gosh sakes!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, and gently dropped my hand. "I can't. I'm too busy looking at you." As if to emphasize his point he grinned a crooked grin at me, and I was glad that my heart wasn't beating. I would have had a heart attack. He chuckled again, and pulled into a space in the school parking lot. I could see red, pink, and other colored lights blaring from some of the windows in the school, and could faintly hear,

"_Hero/ Heroine" _by Boys Like Girls playing.

_You caught me off guard..._

_And now I'm running and screaming._

_I feel like a hero, and you're my heroine..._

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin? _**(A/N: One of my favoritest songs.)**

"We're here." Damien sang, and opened the door on his side, and got out. He walked around to where I was, and opened the door for me. I grinned at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Damien!" Anthony called. We saw him running up to us, with Julieta at his side. Hazel was following behind, not as fast as the two vampires. Hazel must have ridden with them. I felt kind of bad for her. How much mushy love stuff did she have to go through while riding in there? Gah.

_If I can help it, I never want to hear the phrase, "I love you." again._ She thought. I barely held back my laughter. Instead, I greeted the three of them along with Damien.

"Hi." Damien and I both said in unison, as the three of them reached us.

"Julieta thought that we might walk in together. Like in a line of five. It'd go you, Raelain, me, Julieta, and then Hazel. What do you think?"

Damien and I looked each other and shrugged. "Sure."

So, Damien linked his arm with mine, I linked my arm with his, and with Anthony's, Anthony linked his arm with Julieta, who linked her arm with his and Hazel's. We began to laugh as we tripped over our own feet, as we walked towards the school door. It was hard for even us vampires.

Damien snickered, and chanted, "Left, right, left, right, left, right."

I cracked up. Julieta read the memory that was attached with those two words being chanted over and over again, and soon followed with my laugher. She shared it with Hazel and Anthony and soon we were all cracking up like idiots.

We reached the school entrance, and Hazel left us to go find Nathan, her date. I found her walking over to a boy who wasn't much taller than her and had light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. I turned back to Damien.

"Okay, then. Let's detach, take off our coats, and go par-tay!" Anthony said enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air. Some of people around him snorted and laughed. Damien as usual, was rolling his eyes at his brother's stupidity, and Julieta was looking up at Anthony in complete adoration. I nudged Damien in the ribs and muttered a, "Wow."

"Hey, now, Raelain. Be kind." Anthony mock reprimanded me. I pretended to scoff as I removed my jacket.

Anthony continued, "Be kind! That's my motto! For, without kindness, what _is_ this world?" Anthony held both of his hands to his "heart" and sniffed, feigning to be moved by his own words. Julieta giggled, and rolled her eyes at the same time. I swatted Anthony.

Damien snorted from beside me. "Wow. Anthony. Julieta has changed you in ways I never would have imagined. 'Be kind'? Since when is your motto 'Be kind?' I thought your motto was, 'if opportunities for a good prank arise, don't hesitate to take it.'"

Damien ended it with a smug smile. Julieta eyed Anthony disapprovingly and he flinched. I snickered.

Right then, three girls I didn't recognize flew up to Damien and started to squeal,

"Damien! Hi, hi!" Or, "Oh em gee! Damien! It's so good to see you!" _Or_, "Ehmigahd, Damien! You look so adorable in that shirt!" I finally noticed just what he was wearing. He was wearing a black dress shirt with burgundy buttons, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was messy, as usual. And his eyes were wide, with understandable horror. If you put aside the look of horror on his face, he _was_ adorable. Anthony had a little bemused smile on his face. Julieta was looking just as confused as I was. One girl moved over to hug Anthony, and Julieta switched into possessive mode. She stepped in front of him, and growled softly, but frighteningly all the same. The girl stepped back immediately.

I tapped Damien on the shoulder. "Er...Damien?"

"The Terrifying Three. Consisting of Michelle, Robin, and Angelique." He answered, in a small voice.

"Ah. I see."

"They're a grade higher than us." He weakly laughed as he watched Julieta growl at another one of the girls who dared approach Anthony.

"From what I've seen, they act as though they're 7th grade fan girls." I raised an eyebrow. **(A/N: -Coughs self consciously- I...was...a 7****th**** grade fan girl. Heck, I'll be in 8****th**** grade in 2009, and I'll **_**still**_** be obsessed with Edward, Aladdin, Zuko, Howl, Ashitaka, and Haku. Hmph. Not that I'm **_**complaining**_** or anything. –Drool- Howl...) **

Damien shuddered, and weakly greeted the three girls. He greeted the dirty blonde one as Angelique, the one that had black hair as Michelle, and the one that had, coincidentally, red hair as Robin.

"Hey, Damien! Hey, Anthony!" They all squealed in unison. You would have thought them triplets if they didn't have different hair colors. They wore all wearing the same dress too. It was creepy.

They took in Julieta and me together, once again in unison. They all had thoughtful expressions on. And once again, it was creepy. Did they plan this all out? Did they just...do it? I was thinking about this, when I heard Damien's voice answering an unheard question.

"Yes, she _is_ my date. And she's my _best_ friend. You'd do well to remember it." I detected a frown in Damien's flawless voice.

Michelle's wide grin dropped into a little frown and the other girls followed her example.

"Oh." She muttered, and then she was right back to her cheery self, "well, that's okay then! When you dump her, I'll be here for you!"

"Or me!" Robin squealed.

"_Or_ me!" Angelique squealed, and winked in Anthony's direction. Anthony was not subtle in pretending to gag. Damien scowled at him, and hit him over the head.

"Remember your motto Anthony? _Be kind_."

Anthony frowned, and rubbed his head.

The three girls waved 'goodbye' at the same time, and walked away. In sync. Creepy.

Damien and Anthony groaned at the same time. "I can't stand them." Damien sighed.

"I agree." Anthony mumbled, placing a kiss on Julieta's cheek.

Damien raised an eyebrow, and said, "Wow. You agree."

Anthony said, "Lookie here. If _you_'re going to abide by my motto, then do it. Because I am." Anthony crossed his arms over his chest, and 'hmphed'.

Damien just shook his head sadly, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the gym.

"I didn't know you were this excited to go dance, Dae."

"Anything to get away from Anthony's stupidity, Rae." We reached the dance floor, and it was now playing "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance **(A/N: ANOTHER one of my favoritest songs!)**

_They're going to clean up your looks,_

_With all the lies and the books,_

_To make a citizen out of you._

_Because they sleep with a gun, _

_And keep an eye on you son,_

_So they can watch all things you do._

Damien and I started to dance.

I clapped my hands together, blindingly fast. "I love this song!"

Damien grinned. "Me too. My Chemical Romance is really one of the only bands Anthony and I agree on."

I chuckled, and continued dancing.

_Because the drugs never work,_

_They're gonna give you a smirk!_

'_Cause they've got methods of keeping you clean!_

_They're gonna rip off you head!_

_Your aspirations to shreds!_

_Another cog in the murder ma-chine._

Damien and I yelled out the chorus, following the crowd's lead.

_Teenagers scare, the living shit out of me!_

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose!_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

We were all jumping up and down, pumping our fists in the air. It was that kind of song. I was just glad that there weren't extremely gooey love songs playing. This was much better.

_The boys and girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick,_

_You'll never fit in much kid._

_But if you're troubled, and hurt, what you've got under your shirt,_

_Will make them pay for things that they did!_

Damien and I belted out the chorus again, and we were joined by Hazel, Nathan, Nick and his date Chavi, Julieta and Anthony.

_They said that...teenagers scare, the living shit out of me! _

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed!_

_So darken your clothes and strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me._

_Waaaaa-ooooh, yeah!_

An absolutely awesome combination of guitar and drums started to sound and then the chorus started up again.

_They said that...teenagers scare the living shit out of me!_

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed!_

_So, darken your clothes and strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone,_

_But not me!_

_All together now!_

Even the DJ shouted, "All together now!"

_Teenagers scare the living shit of me!_

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed!_

_So, darken your clothes and strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!_

_Waa-ooh!_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me, _

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed!_

_So darken your clothes,_

_And strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!_

The song ended, and a new one started up. Another one of my favorites.

_I think I'm drowning,_

_Asphyxiated. _**(A/N: THANK you, Microsoft Grammar/Spelling Check!) **

_I want to break the spell,_

_That you've created... _

"Time Is Running Out" by Muse.

Damien, Anthony, Julieta, Nick, Chavi, Hazel and I all danced to this song too. I had been dreading this dance, nervous that I was going to make a fool out of my self, and that all the music was just going to be plain old crap. But, this was turning out to be so much fun.

_Bury it._

_I won't let you bury it._

_I won't let you smother it._

_I won't let you murder it._

_And our time is running out._

_And our time is running out!_

_You can't push it underground,_

_You can't stop it screaming out._

I grinned at Damien, and he grinned back.

Damien POV

_Bury it._

_I won't let you bury it._

_I won't let you smother it._

_I won't let you murder it._

_And our time is running out..._

_And our time is running out..._

I sang along with the words, and I jumped up and down, and I pumped my fist in the air. But, I was only copying Raelain. I wasn't really aware of what was playing; I barely heard the words. And that was difficult for a vampire, because it was blasting from the speakers and I had extra sensitive hearing. I mean, I knew it was "Time Is Running Out" by Muse. Really, though. All I was doing was watching my best friend. I thought over the words, _our time is running out_.  
Maybe it was almost like it was saying that the time between Raelain and I was almost running out unless I asked her to be my girlfriend. Because I would probably lose her to someone else if I didn't. I didn't want to pressure her though. I had already kissed her, and it had _felt_ as though she wanted me. But could she have just been doing that to make me happy? I knew I probably should have waited before I did kiss her. And she had _seemed_ broken when she thought I was with Megan. I didn't have an explanation for that. And I shouldn't feel happy that she had felt broken. But, it had assured me that she had wanted me. That had made me feel happy. Oh, so confusing. Raelain turned to me and grinned. It was beautiful. I decided then. I was going to ask her. I _had _to ask her. I'd probably go crazy if I didn't. I just hoped she would say 'yes'. I smiled a bit too late but I didn't think she'd notice. She was too wrapped up in the music. The song finally finished, and a new, slower one came on.

_Her headaches constant, increasing in pain with _

_Each passing day. _

_She can't even manage to stand on her own it's gotten so bad._

I held out my hand to Raelain, "Dance with me?" I asked not sure how much nervousness my voice showed. How much did my voice give away?

She smiled happily, and readily accepted my hand.

_You think in saying there's no use in praying _

_But still she bows her head _

_So she can say thank you for just one more day. _

_Supernatural patience, _

_Graces her face,_

_And her voice never raises. _

_All because, of a love, never let go of. _

_Never let go of... _

Raelain and I danced together, slowly, softly. She was smiling happily, looking like she had just won the lottery. I let myself slip into a grin too, one that was probably giddier than hers.

_He has every reason to throw up his fists in the face of his God who let his mother die. _

_Through all the prayers and tears, she still passed in pain anyway. _

_You think in saying there's no use in praying, _

_But still he bows his head, _

_So he can say thank you for ending her pain. _

_Supernatural patience, _

_Graces his face, _

_And his voice never raises. _

_All because, of a love, never let go of. _

_Never let go of... _

"Raelain?" I asked, tentatively. She looked like she was enjoying herself, and this song, and I didn't want to ruin it for her. I just wanted so badly...

"Yeah?" She smiled up at me. I lost my train of thought as soon as she smiled at me.

"Um..." I shook my head, and remembered. I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend. That's it. I couldn't lose that. "Before...I say anything...I just want you to know that you don't have to at all if you don't want to. Be completely honest with me. Really."

Her brow furrowed, and she answered with a wary, "Yes."

I took a deep breath in, and let it out. "Raelain..." If my heart had still been beating, it would have burst from my chest by now. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Her mouth popped open in shock.

_He is teaching me, _

_What love really means. _

_Supernatural patience, _

_Graces his face, _

_And his voice never raises. _

_All because, of a love, _

_Never let go of. _

_Yes it's supernatural patience. _

_It graces his face, _

_And his voice never raises. _

_All because, of a love, _

_Never let go of. _

_Never let go of... _

I sighed. I knew she wouldn't have wanted to. "That's okay, Rae. I understand." I patted her shoulder, and pulled away from her grip. She held on. Tightly.

"Rae..." I tugged. But she pulled me back so that she was hugging me.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend!" She squealed. Heads turned, and shock was evident on some of the girls' faces.

I looked down at her in surprise, and then frowned. "I asked you to be honest."

_He is teaching me, _

_What love really means._

She frowned now, and said, "I _am_ being honest."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Are you su-"

She put her hands gently on each side of my face, and stood up on her toes so that she could reach me better. She pressed a soft kiss on my lips, and pulled away.

"Yes, I'm _sure_."

**And we end the chapter **_**right**_** here. –Cackle- The "That's okay, Rae. I understand." Thing was really quite fun putting up in the last author's note. **

**Now, what'd you think of this chapter? The Terrifying Three? –Cackle- I think I'll keep them in the story. And besides, it's always so much fun coming up with new names! Michelle, Angelique, and Robin. Eh, eh? **

**I know I didn't mention The Fatal Four in this chapter like I said I would. Absolutely the next chapter. That means that I will post the links for their dresses on the profile after the next chapter is done, and on here. Which won't be for like...three or four days? :D **

**Songs Used In This Chapter:**

**One: Teenagers- My Chemical Romance  
Two: Time Is Running Out- Muse**

**Three: Supernatural- Flyleaf**

**Now, something uber happy: JULIA IS BACK! That means that we will be resuming "Darkeinu" for all you people! Most likely, as you're reading this, a new chapter has been put up. :D I **_**will**_** get onto "Forever Mine". I haven't written for that one in a little while. I'll get to it sometime this week. **

**Note: The summer is coming to an end, and I still have summer reading and homework to do. Can you believe it?! Gagh. Homework. So, I have to concentrate on those things. I will not be writing as much as I did before, in the beginning and middle of the summer. Right now, I'm trying to concentrate on reading, "The Chosen" and then I have to finish, "Tangerine" by **_**Edward**_** Bloor. And I have to read a packet in Hebrew, and then do two activities on that story. So, I have a lot to do. I shall write...but not as much.**

**You guys have been great. I love you all! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope to get more. Ta ta for now, dear readers.**


	17. Operation: Annoy The Heck Outta Dae&Rae

Disclaimer: I've said it before, and for the love of all that's holy, I shall say it again

**Disclaimer: I've said it before, and for the love of all that's holy, I shall say it again.**

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, **_**or**_** Breaking Dawn. **

**Another thing. I absolutely **_**adored **_**what one person said about Damien. "Damien's a dork, but many people are." –Cracks up- Damien **_**is**_** a dork, isn't he? But, he is my dork. And Raelain's dork. XDDD God... So, on with the fan fiction, hmm?**

Damien POV

"Yes, I'm _sure._" I didn't hear any doubt, annoyance, or anything in her voice that might make me think she was lying or playing a trick on me. I felt a grin growing on my face.

"Well, this makes me happy." I stated simply. She smiled, and rolled her eyes. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, and I made the 'one minute' sign to Raelain. She nodded, smirking. I opened the phone.

"Hello?"

An, "YOU ASKED HER!" was followed by a high pitched squeal.

Alice. I held the device away from my ear. When she was finished squealing, I asked playfully, "You done?"

"No."

I sighed, and said in fake exasperation, "Get it all out."

"OHMYGOD! YOU ASKED HER! YOU ASKED HER!"

"I asked her."

Raelain grinned and said into the phone, "He asked me."

"AND SHE SAID 'Yes'!" She shrieked into the phone, again.

"She did say 'Yes.'"

Raelain giggled into the phone, "I did say 'yes.'" I grinned at her.

Alice squealed again, and hung up. I chuckled, and placed the phone back in my pocket.

Julieta ran over, towing Anthony behind her. At once, Julieta pounced on Raelain, and started to squeal pretty much the same things Alice had. Anthony rolled his eyes, and said, "Well, I'm not going to 'squee' or jump up and down while shrieking. I'll just say that I'm happy for-"

He was interrupted by Mrs. Inoa coming over. She was chaperoning the dance. The frightening thing was that her face pretty much copied the crazed fan girl look every other human female got when they looked at me and my brother.

"Anthony! Thank you again for the roses! I can't tell you enough how _sweet_ that was!"

I snickered and whispered to Raelain, "I wonder when Anthony did that." She let out a quiet cackle, and Anthony turned to glare at us before turning back to Mrs. Inoa.

"Mrs. Inoa, I _told_ you, I didn't send those!" Anthony cried. Raelain and I were holding on to each for support, we for laughing so hard. Julieta gave us an odd look.

"Oh, Anthony. It's okay! You don't have to deny it!"

Mrs. Inoa walked away, and Anthony replied too late in a small voice, "Deny _what_?"

Then he turned to Raelain and me, and hissed, "You think she would have forgotten that _someone _had sent her roses."

Raelain and I started to double over in laughter again. Anthony rolled his eyes, and walked away from us. Julieta grinned, reading Raelain's mind. We heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Or, approaching stilettos in Megan, Janna, Erin, and Starr's cases.

"Hey, Rain. Hey, Julie." Megan sneered. She waggled her fingers at me, and then blew me a kiss. I flinched back.

Julieta made a disgusted sound, and started to walk away to go find Anthony, no doubt. But, he was coming up to meet her before she walked more than three feet.

"What's wrong over here?" He questioned.

"Megan and her buddies are what're wrong." I replied, too low for them to hear.

"Oh, nothing!" Megan chirped, and then blew Anthony a kiss too. He looked like he was having a hard time holding back a gag.

"Oh, let it out Anthony." I sighed. He gagged three times, and then sang that he was finished.

Anthony POV

Megan and Starr let their eyes run over Damien, while Janna and Erin did the same to me. I twitched. This was uncomfortable. They made disgusted faces at Julieta and Raelain and then giggled,

"Well, Rain, and Julie. We _love_ your dresses."

Both of them raised one eyebrow at the same time, and I raised both of mine as well.

Megan looked at all her buddies and then giggled again, "Oops! Not!" They all pointed an index finger down their throat, signaling 'ew' and made small gagging noises. As they walked away, Megan let one of her fingers trail down my arm, and Janna trailed another finger down Damien's. I shuddered and Megan must have taken that as a good sign. She giggled an ear splitting giggle, and walked away slowly. She didn't forget to shake her hips enticingly. Enticingly to any other boy but me and my brother. I felt a cool hand slip over my eyes, blocking my vision. I recognized it as Julieta's. I chuckled, and turned around to face her.

"Jealous, are we, love?"

Julieta bit her lip in embarrassment. I smiled at her and she responded by pecking me quickly on the lips, and then dancing away.

Her giggle carried across the gym, and I pressed my lips together and laughed and then started to chase after her.

I caught up to her and sat beside her in a chair off to the wall.

"I hope I don't see Mrs. Inoa again tonight." I said to her. That set her off. She began to laugh madly, and I just stared at her in concern.

"Wait, wait." She cackled again, and then attempted to talk. "I...wait..." She cackled again, and tried to take deep calming breaths.

"Woo," she snickered, and then said calmly, "I think I know what happened." She looked at me, and scooted closer. I pulled her onto my lap.

"What happened?" I stared at her.

"Well, when Raelain walked in on Megan throwing herself on Damien, she got really upset, and then Damien comforted her by kissing her. So then, Megan left because what's the point in watching the boy you stalk kiss some other girl, right? Damien and Raelain knew that they couldn't exactly leave all the roses and everything that Megan had set up in the room, because then someone would have to explain why it was all there. So, Damien decided it was time for some payback. For all the pranks you've pulled on him. So, they devised a plan, and the plan was that they wrote a note saying that you left all the roses for Mrs. Inoa. The end." Julieta batted her eyelashes at me innocently, like she had nothing to do with it. And she didn't. But I was going to get Raelain and Damien back. They were in heaps of trouble. I had just the thing. Simple for me to plan out, because I was a mastermind after all, and ever so irritating when it happened to Rae and Dae. But I was going to need someone to help me.

"Julie, what do you say to Operation: annoy the heck out of Damien and his new girlfriend?"

"I say...let's get a move on before the dance ends!" She snickered.

"Perfect."

Damien POV

I saw Anthony and Julia get up from their seats with mischievous expressions on their faces in my peripheral vision. What were they up to?

"Rae, can you look into Julieta thoughts and see what's she and Anthony are up to? I don't like the feelings coming off of them."

She pressed her lips together for a moment in concentration and then exhaled.

"I can't get anything from them. Or anything worth sharing with you. I can't read Anthony's mind because he's a freak, as we both know. And Julieta is translating "Break the Ice" by Britney Spears into Latin." She said in a frustrated tone.

I cracked a smile at her mention of Anthony being a freak. That was true. And I choked down a gag at the mention of Britney Spears. She evidently couldn't sing, so they disguised her voice into this sickly sweet tone with all this software. I preferred Muse to her any day.

"So that doesn't help us. What do you think they're going to do?" She continued nervously. I didn't respond but instead gulped, and tried to find Anthony and Julieta again. I couldn't locate them. It was driving me insane, not knowing what they were going to do to us. Because it was so obvious that Anthony had enlisted Julieta's help in getting back at Raelain and me. I scanned the crowed for them. And still nothing.

You would think that they'd be easy to spot, with the purple, green, and red lights reacting strangely to their snow white skin. I held my hand out in front of me. It made my skin sparkle in different colors ever so faintly. I lowered it before anyone could see. I wasn't in the mood to be shipped off to some experimental facility.

"I have no clue. But whatever it is, I am so definitely not looking forward to it."

Anthony POV

"So I'll go up to Robin McCal, and you'll find Kevin Greene. You know what to do from there, right?" I checked with Julieta. She nodded seriously, and we rose up from our hiding place.

"There they are." Julieta pointed a finger in Raelain and Damien's direction and I saw them too.

"Okay. Whatever you do, stay out of their line of sight, and make sure to weave in with the bodies that way they can't see you. I'll do the same."

We split up and I found Robin easily enough. Her hair was such a bright, glowing red. It would be impossible not to miss it. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she broke away from the boy she was dancing with. It was one of my friends, Jack Stone, but now he was scowling at me. I put that aside, and tried to talk to Robin as seductively as I could manage without fleeing for the exit.

"Robin, dear, would you come with me?" I held out my hand to her, and she let out some sort of choked, muffled squeal. She grabbed it all too eagerly, and Jack stalked off, fuming. Robin let out another choked, muffled squeal and I repressed the urge to raise my eyebrows at her. That would ruin the plan.

I talked to her on the way; still leading her to the dark hallway I would lead Damien to after I got rid of Robin. I looked around for Julieta, and found her leading Kevin Greene to where I was going. I smiled at her, and she responded before looking away. I did the same.

"Now, Robin. Damien is going to meet you right here. You sit down, and wait for him. When you hear him coming, you don't say anything except for "Hi, Damien." Try to make your voice sound as much as Raelain DeZimri's as possible, okay? I'd send him to you."

She squealed, and then answered with an excited, "Sure!"

She didn't even ask as to why I was asking her to disguise her voice as closely as possible to Raelain's. I left Robin there, looked around for Damien, and knew that Julieta was doing the same, but for Raelain. I spotted him, and he was already walking away from Raelain. Perfect.

Julieta POV

The excitement of annoying Raelain and Damien was making me feel so giddy. Now I knew what Anthony felt like when he was about to pull a particularly exhilarating prank on Damien. I muffled a snicker with the back of my hand, and went off to find Kevin. He wasn't too hard to find. It was obvious that showering wasn't a favorite activity of his. So I found him easily in the crowd of sweaty, grinding adolescents. I wrinkled my nose very discreetly. Seriously. Didn't anyone else smell it? It was horrifying. The least the people who supervised these dances could do was install a couple fans or something. I elbowed everyone aside that way I could get to Kevin quicker, and annoy Rae faster.

I spotted him up ahead, and I finally reached him. I tapped him on the shoulder, and the girl he was dancing with look relieved. I didn't blame her. I recognized her as my friend Tara Hailey. She shot me a look of gratitude and ran away to another boy, Jack Stone.

_Thank _God_. I just don't like saying no to boys when they ask. It hurts their feelings. Finally, though. I can dance with someone else. I'll have to thank Juliana later._

She never did get my name right. Back to pressing matters. I turned back to Kevin. He was completely oblivious to the fact that his date, or the girl he was dancing with had walked away. Because he was too busy ogling my chest. I cleared my throat, and he looked up. He didn't have a guilty expression like most boys would have if they had been caught doing something like that. He had a cloudy, lusty look in his eyes. And I couldn't _believe_ the state his thoughts were in. They were rated extremely high for a boy his age. I smiled at him, and chirped "Hi, Kevin!" The best I could without trying to throttle him for making a show of ogling my chest. Ew.

Damien POV

I started to walk away from Raelain, after we had decided to split up to look for our dear siblings. I spotted Anthony coming towards me, and I scowled darkly at him.

When he reached each me, Anthony draped an arm around my shoulder, and I tried to pull away. He didn't let go, and I snarled under my breath. He chuckled and started talking.

"How the night been so far, Damien?" He asked, conversationally.

"It was going wonderfully until you and Julieta decided to set up whatever prank is being set up."

"I'm hurt, Damien, really I am," he placed his free hand on his chest where his heart _should_ be, "I'm here to tell you something so mind bendingly important, something so reality changing huge..." He trailed off, as if by doing that, he was making me want to know more. Honestly, I just wanted to get back to Raelain. He removed his hand from his chest.

"I really do doubt that, Anthony." I sighed.

He rolled his eyes, and said in an almost convincing tone,

"Damien, Julieta is going to have Raelain sit down in a certain place that I'll lead you to, and then I know that you'll take it from there. Because after all, you two _are_ newly coupled."

He waggled his eyebrows at me, and I sighed. But then I felt suspicious.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? How do I know that I can trust you?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

He 'tsked' and spoke. "Damien, really. Do you think _I'd_ ruin this night for you, after Raelain agreed to become your girlfriend, by pulling some childish trick on you?"

"Yes."

"Let me re-phrase that. Do you think that I'd ruin this night for you by annoying you to no end with some immature prank?"

"Still, yes." I answered without hesitation.

"Look, Dae-"

"Only Rae calls me that. Otherwise, I call you Anty. Got it?"

Anthony grew stiff at the mention of that particular nick name, and then he relaxed.

"Damien, this is something Julieta and I set up for you and Raelain. You'll be very surprised, I can guarantee you that." He pressed his lips together when he finished talking, as though he were trying to hold back laughter. "And besides, I promised Mum and Dad that I'd stop torturing you."

"You've promised a lot of things in the past, Anthony. Like when you promised Rose you'd stop filling her..."special activity" boots with that putrid canned meat. And when you promised Alice that you'd stop super-gluing all of her credit cards in one big pile. Not because she couldn't break them apart, but because when she did take the time to break them apart, it cut into her shopping time. And that other time when you promised Dad that you'd never paint the keys on his piano hot pink ever again. Or that _other_ time when you promised Granddad you'd stop replacing the vitamins with jelly beans in his brief-"

"I get it, Damien." He growled.

I snickered, and asked, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to keep this promise to Mum and Dad?" I raised an eyebrow.

Anthony grinned a bit too big, and punched my shoulder with his free arm. "You bet I will! Now, go and have _fun_ with Raelain, Damien." Anthony pointed to where I was to go.

Anthony POV

It worked out perfectly. Damien, of course, being smart, had gotten suspicious. But, it all worked out. This was going to be too good.

Julieta POV

I saw Raelain walking away from Damien, no doubt to find me. I called over to her.

"Rae! Over here!" I figured that if I yelled to her, telling her to come find me, it'd make her less suspicious.

She speed walked over to where I was standing, and demanded, "Julie, why are you blocking your thoughts?" Scratch that. She was suspicious.

"I, uh, because I'm planning something special for you and Damien with the help of Anthony and it's a secret."

She pursed her lips, and then nodded.

I took her hand, and held it tightly. I started leading her to where "Damien" would be. This was going to be so good. We arrived to where Kevin was.

"Sit down right here Rae. Damien's right here."

I thanked God that this prank was going to work. Alice had called me earlier, without Damien and Raelain knowing of course, telling me that it _would _work. It was also nice that this particular hallway had been left unlighted for some reason. This would all go perfectly, without a hitch. I stopped myself from tapping my fingertips together and laughing maniacally. Raelain had an excited look on her face as she sat down in front of Kevin. I smiled and sang, "You two have fun, now!" Before running far enough so that Raelain couldn't hear me when I started to laugh crazily. Anthony was a true genius.

Anthony POV

I led Damien to where "Raelain" was. I waved goodbye to him, and he rolled his eyes before sitting down in _the_ spot. I ran away and met Julieta near the doorway, whereas Damien and Raelain were across the room at the other wall, where the hallway began.

I looked at Julieta excitedly, and said in my most regal voice,

"Would you care to do the honors, love?"

"Thought you'd never ask, dear." She answered, playing along.

I grinned hugely, and Julieta began counting.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1."

"KEVIN?!"

Everyone turned to where the screech came from.

"ROBIN?!"

By now, everyone was whispering, and walking towards the hallway.

**So, you're probably wondering why there wasn't an author's note before this chapter. Well, I shall explain. I **_**had**_** a perfectly good author's note, but when I went to put it up, it was not even a quarter of what I originally wrote. Somehow, all of it but the opening line got deleted. That pissed me off to no end, as you can imagine. So, I'm just putting this up instead. There will be an author's note following this, that is, if that one doesn't mysteriously get deleted to. Anyhow, how was this chapter? I believe this one may be the best one yet (writing, grammar, and vocabulary wise) out of all the chapters in this fan fic. :D **

**Questions: Do you have any idea what the prank/ trick/ evil cruel joke is? :D IF so, feel free to share your ideas with moi! I'd love to hear 'em. **

**And also, feel free to review. I'd adore you even more if you did. Because, duh, I already adore you for reading this story. : D**

**Thanks, and review please.**


	18. Aw, Crap

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Steph does. :D –Completely out of ideas for clever disclaimers-**

**Before I start, I'm not going to do any more Author's Notes. :D Mmmkay, Vapreon1304? And Vapreon1304 also pointed out: what about Kevin's stink problem, and his vulgar thoughts? Wouldn't have Rae noticed? I've got that figured out. :D And what about the heartbeats and what not? Yus, I've gotten that to. And wouldn't have Damien heard Robin's heart beat? Heck, I've got it. :D**

**So, without further ado, I give you the eighteenth chapter! Enjoy!**

Raelain POV

I sat down where my new boyfriend was. I had never had a boyfriend. And I was so excited. Julieta had said to have fun, but really, I wasn't going to scare Damien off like that. I rolled my eyes inwardly. We were just going to kiss. It wasn't like we hadn't done that before. But nothing _more_ than kiss. I didn't want to freak Damien out right after he asked me to be his girlfriend. I noticed the smell in the air, and automatically crinkled my nose. It was Kevin. Dear god, was he really so...smelly that I could smell him from across the room? It was like he was sitting right in front of me. And his thoughts. They were piercingly loud. And they were disturbingly, well, disturbing. But I wouldn't let those two things ruin what was about to happen with Damien. It was kind of weird. He hadn't said a thing yet. Maybe he was just as nervous as I was. He leaned forward, and I felt something hot, foul tasting and moist on my lips. Was this some kind of joke? Did he put punch on his lips or something? Because it certainly _tasted_ that way.

"Ew, Damien! Gross." I muttered, and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as he leaned away.

"Damien? Hell no. I'm...Kevin."

I sucked in a breath sharply. "KEVIN?!"

Damien POV

_Raelain. Raelain. Raelain._ _Raelain. _I repeated her name like a silent mantra in my head. I couldn't wait...to just kiss her. Just kiss. Nothing else. I wouldn't let my inner 17 year old boy get the better of me, because then I wouldn't be the mature one. I'd be an idiot like Anthony. I shifted a bit, and leaned closer. I heard someone's heart beating rapidly, very close to me. And I smelled Kevin, who as usual, smelled anything but pleasant. What poor girl had Kevin terrorized now? I sighed, and leaned closer. I heard a high pitched, female squeal directly in front of me and I felt something extremely...wet, and warm pressed up against my lips. I pulled away instantly and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What the hell, Rae?" I snapped. I opened my mouth to apologize for my tone of voice, but what was said next made me freeze.

"Rae? As in Raelain DeZimri? Um, no. I'm Robin McCall."

"ROBIN?!"

She giggled and sang, "Yep!"

I hissed through my teeth and clenched my fists. "Anthony."

Anthony POV

Julieta fell to the ground, cracking up. I nudged her to the side before someone stepped on her. Everyone was going to the hallway to see what was happening. No doubt to get some good gossip. I inwardly rolled my eyes at the thought. Julieta stood up and let out a shaky breath. I flashed a huge smile at her, and started to make my way around the crowd so I could get to the front faster. I could her barely there footsteps behind me. I smiled, thinking it was nice having such a nice girlfriend. Pushing all mushy thoughts aside, I couldn't wait for the looks on Raelain's and Damien's faces. Mum and Dad would kill me, but it was so worth it. I'd have to ask Julieta to look at Raelain's thoughts. They were probably priceless. As I got closer to the crowd, I heard Kevin's, "I can't _believe_ it! I kissed Raelain DeZimri!"

"Shut up, you idiot." Raelain snarled, but thought better of smacking him in the back of the head. She looked around for Damien, and ran over to a part of the hall. I swept my eyes over the spot where she was. I could see Raelain detaching Robin from Damien, who heaved a not so subtle sigh of relief. I snickered, and immediately, their gaze was on me.

"Aw, crap."

**-Snicker- Mmkay. Here we go. Cliffy! I was contemplating an author's note, but I decided not to. Besides, the chapter was too short for one anyways and I like at least 10 quotes. **

**So, anyways. D What'd you think? Short, but not bad, hopefully. ** **I hope you liked the prank that Anthony and Julieta decided to pull on Damien and Raelain. 3 I had fun designing it. –Cackle-**

**Mmmmmkay then. Thanks for reading and I hope you people review because my mail box is very lonely. No messages. Nothing. My friends must really hate me...**

**D Review, my lovelies! **


	19. The Fourth Author's Note

Yay

**Before anything else, I'd just like to say that yes, I did take down two stories. The, "Reply To A Flame" one because it was supposed to be removed by Julia at least a month ago, and the poem I wrote because it didn't really have to do with Twilight and I want everything on this account Twilight related. Or at the least the stories we write. I will kill Julia if she suggests writing a Harry Potter fic. **

**Also, I am writing the 21****st**** chapter for "Forever Mine"! YAY! I might focus on that for a little while and pause this one for a month or so while I finish up FM. Then I'll finish this one up and then I'll brainstorm up more ideas for fan fics. :D It's so weird. Just think; I started FM in April 2008 and now it's September 2008. –Shakes head slowly- Time goes by so quickly. Oy God.**

**So anyways.**

**Yay! Author's note! This will be the last one, I promise. But they are so much. Fun! Gah. Fine. Last one. Last one. Last one...**

**One: "It was just a joke! Really...Julieta! Tell Damien it was just a joke!"**

Guess. Just guess.

**Two: **_**Or as Anthony preferred to call it, "vibrating".**_

This is a joke between my friends Sophie, Sara, and well, me. I was sitting on my friend Sara's lap at a Bar Mitzvah because there weren't enough seats. Sara said something I found hilarious, and I started to laugh. Sara whispered really loudly, "Tirzah vibrates when she laughs!" And Sophie nudged me and said, "You're a _vibrator_, Tirzah." And then I squealed. In fright. Thus, this quote was born. And a fear of vibrators.

**Three: "This here, brother dear, is my hand. An essential part to the human, or in my case, teen vampire, and in your case, prude vampire body."**

Yay for Anthony, and his stupidity! This will obviously just piss Damien off even more.

**Four: "Remind me to thank Julieta for that."**

Hmm...

**Five: "Oy God."**

I love saying this. :D

**Six: "Looking forward to meeting my family?"**

Squee! Does Raelain say this to Damien, or does Julieta say this to Anthony? Only the next chapter will tell. :D

**Seven: "You crazy kids!"**

I love saying this in an old, raspy old person voice. I say, "You crazy kids! Get off my land!" And then my friends scream, "You don't freaking _have _a lawn!" And then I yell back, "Yes, yes I do!" and then I hobble away, fall over, twitch, and then scream, "Ow, MY HIP!"

It's really quite fun.

**Eight: "Anthony! Keep your hands on the wheel, for God's sakes!"**

:D

**Nine: "I'm much honored to finally meet the Damien Cullen Raelain can't stop talking about."**

You've met him before, but only once. Hmmm...who could eet be?

**Ten: "I **_**let**_** you win, Anty."**

Weeee! I finally found a good nickname for Anthony. Woohee.

**Mmmkay! That's it for quotes, dear fans, valued readers, and fellow writers. I hope you enjoyed them and I hope that when I put the next chapter up, you'll enjoy it even more. Ta ta for now, my lovelies! **

**P.S. Is it just me, or does any other My Chemical Romance fan obsess over the songs "Kill All Your Friends", "Cancer", "Dead!", "Sleep", "Mama", "The Sharpest Lives", "Blood", and "Famous Last Words"? And does any other MCR fan know Gerard's shoe size? 'CAUSE I DO! **

**Also. Does anything know the song "Behind The Sea" by Panic At The Disco and think that every time they listen to it, Brendon and his pals sound JUST like The Beatles?**

**Lastly. Does anyone besides my friend lilballofenergyd listen to The Hush Sound and obsess over the songs "Honey", "Wine Red", "A Dark Congregation", and "Crawling Towards The Sun"? :D Okay. Review, my dears!**


	20. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: This-ee here is my disclaimer

**Disclaimer: This-ee here is my disclaimer. For what, you ask? Ah. Sit back, my dear readers and I shall tell you a story.**

**Once upon a time, probably like 3 years ago or something, **

**There was Stephenie Meyer, and she had this uberly awesome dream about Edward and Bella in the meadow. She thought that the dream was so fascinating and that the vampire or Edward was "so darn good-looking", that she couldn't forget it. She was compelled to write "Twilight", possibly one of ZEE best books ever. And, heck, I am glad she did. She then wrote New Moon, and then Eclipse, and finally Breaking Dawn. So, my dear readers, this fan fiction in fact does have to do with those four books. The thing is though; I don't own any of them. Nope. Nada. So, in order to **_**not**_** get arrested for plagiarism and all of that lovely crap, this disclaimer must be here. That concludes the story, and this disclaimer. **

**Enjoy the fic!**

Damien POV

"It was just a joke! Really...Julieta! Tell Damien it was just a joke!" Anthony argued.

I rolled my eyes but nevertheless faced Julieta who was in the middle of scooting away from Raelain. Raelain was glaring daggers at her sister.

Julieta looked up at me. "Anthony thought it was a good idea to get back at you for the roses thing, so he designed this and I helped." Anthony groaned, and dug his knees into his thighs and let his head fall into his hands.

Raelain wiped her mouth again, and snarled at Anthony who squeaked. He fell off the bench that he and Julieta were sitting on while Raelain and I stood in front of them.

He got up, and muttered, "Damn." I followed his gaze to find a large dent from where he fell down. I sighed heavily, and pointed a finger to the bench.

"Sitdown," I said the two words like they were one, and he immediately did it. I started to pace back and forth in front of the bench, "Now Anthony, when we get home after dropping Raelain and Julieta off at their house and saying hello to their family, we're going to talk to Mum and Dad about this. And then-" I broke off, because I heard Julieta laughing quietly, or as Anthony preferred to call it, "vibrating".

I turned to look at him, who then quickly hid his hand behind his back. I raised an eyebrow. Even Raelain was giggling.

"What was that?"

Anthony widened his eyes and asked sweetly, "What was what?"

I glared pointedly at his hand behind his back. "What was _that_?"

Anthony let understanding dawn on his face, and slowly pulled his hand from behind his back. He flexed his fingers, and held up his hand for me to see. "This here, brother dear, is my hand. An essential part of the human, or in my case, teen vampire, and in your case, prude vampire body."

I let the "prude" comment slip and growled at him. "But what were you _doing_ with your hand?"

He waggled his eyebrows at me, and said in a breathy voice, "Do you _really_ want to know?"

Julieta finally burst out laughing, filling the school hallway we were in with wind-chime giggles.

I shook my head and replied, "You sicken me. Er, forget I asked."

Raelain patted me on the back and told me in what I was guessing the most serious voice she could muster, "He was mouthing the words you said, and he had gathered his four fingers like this," She demonstrated while Anthony was quickly miming cutting his throat with his finger and waving his hands back and forth at Raelain, "and putting his thumb under the four fingers and then opening and closing it so it would look like his hand was 'talking'. You get what I mean?"

I nodded, and glared at Anthony before kissing Raelain's cheek and pulling her by the hand outside, since we were near the front entrance of the school.

"We're leaving." I stated simply.

"Mmmkay!" Anthony sang, and I could hear him skipping to the beat of "Blood" by My Chemical Romance **(A/N: I. Love. That. Song. Blood, blood, gallons of the stuff. Give 'em all that they can drink and it will never be enough. So give 'em blood, blood, bloo-od! Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood...)**

Raelain POV

Damien started to pull me to the doorway. I quickly followed, and I patted him on the back.

"Looking forward to meeting my family?" I asked, elated. I was so sure that Xavier and Sadelle would like him. He was responsible, kind, adorable, intelligent, and hilarious.

He smiled back at me and answered quietly but nervously, "Sure."

I kissed him softly on the lips, and he responded for a minute before pulling away, and smiling.

He opened the car door for me, and I thanked him before getting in on the passenger side. I watched Anthony and Julieta walk towards Anthony's car. Julieta looked my way and winked. She stuck her foot out in front of Anthony who then tripped, and landed in a puddle. I cracked up.

Damien turned his attention away from starting the car and asked, "What's so funny?"

I pointed to where Anthony was holding out his hands and looking down at his sopping wet clothes. Damien snickered, "Remind me to thank Julieta for that."

I chuckled to myself as he sped out of the parking lot, watching the multi colored, pulsing lights come out of the school.

"You crazy kids!" I heard Anthony shout, and I looked back in time to see him shaking his fist as us. I cracked up again, and turned back to Damien.

"Anthony-"

He snickered and cut me off. "I know. He really is funny sometimes."

Damien suddenly peered into the rear view mirror, and rolled his eyes.

"Anthony is trying to get ahead of us. You should see the look of concentration on his face. It's hilarious." I looked in the mirror, and it clearly showed Anthony hunched over the steering wheel, a determined, crazed look in his eyes and his tongue poking out on the side of his mouth.

"Oy God." I snickered.

"Let's humor him." Damien grinned. He slowed down a little bit, and Anthony passed him easily. My eyes widened as Anthony let go of the steering wheel to raise his fists, and shake them triumphantly. I heard Julieta yell at him, "Anthony! Keep your hands on the wheel, for God's sakes!"

I quietly shook with laughter, and then pointed to the exit Damien was supposed to take to get to my house. I saw Julieta do the same thing ahead of us.

Finally, we arrived at my house, and Damien sucked in sharply, and then he breathed out in a long, 'whoosh'.

He stepped out of the car, and walked around, opening my door for me.

"Thanks." I murmured, and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me, and I pointed at the car in front of us. He grinned goofily, and ran up to talk to Anthony.

Damien POV

She kissed me softly on my cheek. I felt a large smile take over my face. I probably looked stupid as usual and I sighed. Raelain started to point at Anthony's car, which was right in front of us. My grin widened even more, and I ran over to meet him.

He shakily stepped out of the car, and spun a little.

"Woo!" He breathed. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to where Julieta was sitting, reading "East" by Edith Pattou, one of my favorites **(A/N: I freaking love this book. I was reading it after Eclipse, sort of as filler because I had nothing else to read while waiting for BD, and let me say: the dude who was a polar bear was hot. Very, very hot.)** I tapped on her window, and she smiled, placed a scrap of paper where she was reading and closed it. I opened the car door for her, and she thanked me, punching me lightly on the shoulder.

Anthony walked over to me, and puffed out his chest.

"I win."

"I _let_ you win, Anty." I patted him on the head, and walked happily back to Raelain, who I then hooked arms with and walked towards the front door with.

"I'm home." Raelain said softly, but no doubt her family heard her. The room we were standing in, a living room I suspected, filled up with a man who seemed to be in his later twenties with a woman who had green eyes instead of gold like the man, which shocked me. She seemed to be in her early twenties. Two other males and two other females gathered, and studied me and Anthony who had arrived after me pleasantly.

"Damien, this is my adoptive mother, Sadelle Beryl DeZimri. And my adoptive father, Xavier Malcolm DeZimri."

The man smiled warmly and extended a long white hand, "I'm much **(A/N: I tried putting "very" but my computer wouldn't let me. Meh)** honored to finally meet the Damien Cullen Raelain can't stop talking about."

"Damn right she can't." The girl with dark brown hair remarked. She instantly reminded me of Rose.

I grinned back at Xavier, and shook his hand one final time. His smile grew, and he withdrew his hand. Sadelle smiled warmly, even more warmly than Xavier, if that was possible. She walked towards me, as if to hug me, and I hugged her back though a bit surprised at how affectionate she was towards me where she hadn't even known me for two minutes.

"I'm so glad Raelain has finally found someone she wanted." She stated simply.

"Thank you both."

Julieta stepped in. "And this is Anthony, my boyfriend. Raelain already introduced the parents, so I'll introduce the siblings. That's Edgar," Julieta pointed to a boy who looked to be about my age with light brown hair. He smiled and waved. He seemed quiet and he reminded me of Jasper. "That's Xander," Julieta pointed to another boy who looked to be about 18 with black hair and gold eyes that had ever so faint flecks of red in them, "That's Ebony," She pointed to one of the girls. Ebony had fiery red hair with conspicuous streaks of brown. "And lastly, that's Shayde." Julieta finished, pointed to the last girl who had brown hair so dark it was nearly black. She was filing her nails, and flipped her hair when her name was mentioned.

"Pleased to meet you." Edgar said formally.

"'Ello, all!" Xander chirped, instantly reminding me of Emmett.

"Hello." Ebony said pleasantly, smiling. Raelain raised an eyebrow at her, and Ebony smiled brightly, if not too widely.

"Hi." Shayde said in a clipped tone and went back to filing her nails. Oh, yes. She definitely reminded me of Rose. Edgar was like Jasper, Shayde was like Rose, Julieta was like Alice, Ebony wasn't really like anyone in my family, Raelain was like a girl version of Dad, and Xavier reminded me of Emmett.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. DeZimri. Edgar, Shayde, Ebony and Xavier." Anthony said. He sounded the most serious I had ever heard him sound in the 17 years we had been together.

"Mum, Dad. Anthony, Julieta, Damien and I are going to up to the game room. Is that okay?" Raelain asked.

"Before you go, I'd like to have a word with Damien and Anthony." Xavier stated, smiling at Anthony and I.

**So, here we go. How'd you like it? –Squeal- They met the parents! I tried to make them **_**somewhat**_** different from how they were before, but not too different because I hate it when one character is portrayed in a way in one part, and then in another part, the same character is portrayed differently. I know in this story, it's happened a little bit. I try not to. :D **

**Another thing: My birthdays' tomorrow! –Squeal- I'm going to be one year older! –Does little happy dance- And I might get an iPod touch. –Hee hee hee- **

**Mmmmkay, my dears. Review, because you know you want to. **


End file.
